Le petit espoir de la Soul Society
by TiteOshun
Summary: Tsubaki, lycéenne fatiguée par une vie terne et sans couleur, meurt un beau matin! Alors qu'elle pense enfin reposer en paix, loin de cette vie pourrie, elle se rend compte qu'elle est devenue une âme et que sa vie est loin d'être finie. Et si c'était l'âme la plus terne et seule de l'au-delà qui lui redonnera des couleurs?
1. Prologue: Une lumière dans la nuit

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hello!

Alors, après plus de 8 mois de boulot, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ma nouvelle fiction, basée sur l'univers de Bleach!

Pour les fans, Ichigo & cie n'apparaissent pas dans ma fiction! ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

***Prologue : Lumière dans la nuit***

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seuls les écrans d'ordinateurs diffusaient une faible lueur blanche. Affalé sur son fauteuil, Akon bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui? Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que les hollows se tenaient tranquille. De même que le traître, Aizen Sôsuke, n'avait pas fait parler de lui depuis qu'il avait trahi la Soul Society.

Alors pourquoi c'était lui qui devait passer sa nuit ici, alors que ses collègues avaient eut le droit de rentrer chez eux? Il soupira. Son capitaine devait être mal luné ce jour là!

Ses yeux passèrent d'un écran à l'autre, inlassablement. Non pas qu'il espérait une attaque hollow, loin de là, mais un mouvement, un bruit, n'importe quoi qui le sortirait de sa transe. Quelque chose qu'il l'occuperait un peu. Même une fausse alerte! Après tous, il en faudrait pas plus pour que le capitaine de la douzième division exige un rapport de quinze kilomètres de long. Et au moins, Akon aura quelque chose à faire pour tuer le temps!

Mais rien. Tous les capteurs étaient normaux, pas de mouvement dans aucun des passages contrôlés, pas de bruit, rien! Le silence radio!

Un petit bip attira alors son attention. Il se redressa espérant son miracle. Un compteur sur sa gauche grimpa d'une unité.

« C'est que ça? Murmura-t-il entre ses dents, Juste une autre âme! »

Il soupira et s'affala de nouveau sur son fauteuil. Alors qu'il repartait dans ses pensées, plusieurs voyant s'allumèrent et un alarme se mit à retentir, le faisant sursauter. De nouveau sur ses pieds, Akon fixait le message nouvellement arrivé.

« Hein? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

Une petite jauge à sa droite grimpa rapidement, passant du vert à l'orange puis de l'orange au rouge.

« C'est impossible... C'est juste...une âme... Alors pourquoi?... Je dois prévenir le capitaine! »

D'un geste, il appuya sur un bouton, relié à un haut parleur, situé dans le laboratoire du capitaine Kurotsuchi

« Capitaine? Ici Akon. Désolé de vous déranger, mais un reiatsu d'une puissance incroyable vient d'être détecté à la périphérie de Karakura. Vous devriez venir voir ça! »

Il relâcha le bouton, les yeux toujours fixé sur l'écran.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Dehors, le soleil se levait doucement sur une nouvelle journée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

Et voilà!

Petit prologue qui lance l'histoire!

Votre avis?

Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite!

TiteOshun


	2. Le monstre singe

**Note de l'autre :**

Coucou !

Nouveau chapitre en ligne et arrivé de la héroïne ! Héroïne ou pas, à voir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

***Le monstre-singe***

Où était-elle?

Sa respiration était difficile...

« Mon dieu, c'est horrible! Appelez une ambulance! »

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens soient si bruyant de si bon matin?

« Écartez vous, s'il vous plaît. Faites de la place. »

Pourquoi toute cette agitation? Agacée par tant de bruit, elle ouvrit les yeux, afin de leurs faire savoir sa façon de penser. Le première chose qu'elle aperçut fut le ciel bleu. Elle papillonna des cils, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi elle était allongée dehors, manifestement dans la rue.

« Pauvre enfant...

-Je n'y suis pour rien, elle s'est littéralement jetée sous mes roues, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter... »

Elle se redressa bien décidée à gueuler un bon coup contre tous ce bruit! Elle se tut avant même qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Une foule de personne était rassemblée au milieu de la route. À gauche, une voiture rouge, dont le pare-brise était cassé, à sa droite, une ambulance, et une voiture de police. Intriguée, elle se leva et s'approcha à son tour. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit la « pauvre enfant » comme l'avait appelé la vielle dame. Une jeune fille était allongée par terre, ses cheveux blond comme le soleil d'été baignaient dans une marre de sang rouge qui semblait sortir de sa tête. Son corps frêle était marqué de nombreuses coupures et son bras gauche était dans une position par franchement commune, c'était à dire complètement retourné, dans le mauvais sens.

Elle dégluti difficilement lorsque son regard se posa sur le regard de cette fille, ses yeux bleu ciel ouvert regardant le néant, ne montrant plus aucun signe de vie.

Elle recula alors, sa gorge étant sèche. C'était qui, cette fille, allongée sur la chaussée, en train de se vider de son sang...? Cette fille, pourquoi lui ressemblait-elle tant... Comme une jumelle?

« A-t-on l'identité de cette jeune fille? Demanda un policier à l'ambulancier.

-Voici son porte feuille. Lui répondit l'homme en lui tendant un porte feuille en cuire noir.

Le policier sortie la carte d'identité et lu.

-Nagato Tsubaki... Putain, cette gamine avait à peine dix-huit ans!

-Et voilà son portable, pour contacter sa famille.

-Merci! »

Toujours debout, elle avait encore du mal à croire ce que venait de dire ce policier. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Pourquoi c'était son nom qui venait d'être prononcé?

« Je suis... Morte? »

Sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son corps, en train d'être évacué par deux hommes en blouse blanche.

La mort... La mort l'avait enfin trouvé. Depuis le temps qu'elle aurait dû venir la chercher... Depuis le temps que Tsubaki espérait mourir...

Elle n'avait plus peur, maintenant, elle se sentait enfin libre... Libre de cette vie si terne. Un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le policier de tout à l'heure venait d'appeler sa mère. Au fond d'elle, elle était sûr que sa mère n'était même pas triste d'apprendre que son unique fille venait de mourir renversée par un chauffard qui n'avait pas jugée utile de ralentir alors qu'elle traversait le passage piéton.

Et d'abord, pourquoi elle était ici, de si bonne heure? Ah si, elle se souvenait, elle s'était encore pris la tête avec sa mère et elle était partie de chez elle, avait traversé sans regarder des deux côtés... Fin de l'histoire!

« Madame Nagato, je présume? Commença le policier, alors qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année arriva, à peine essoufflée. Ses cheveux blond, identique à ceux de sa fille, n'étaient pas coiffés et ils étaient attachés en un chignon ni fait, ni à faire. Et elle avait de grosses cernes sous ses yeux noirs fatiguées.

-C'est moi...

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé de si bon matin avec une telle nouvelle...

-Vous faites votre travail...

Elle fixa la tâche de sang sur le goudron, ses yeux ne montrant aucun sentiment. Pas de peine, pas de larmes... Juste un grand vide!

N'importe qu'elle mère digne de ce nom pleuraient, hurleraient la mort de son enfant... Pas sa mère. Cette femme était tous, sauf une mère et ça Tsubaki le savait bien.

-Si vous voulez bien nous suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Le policier entraîna la femme vers une voiture de police.

Chacun se dispersa peu à peu, reprenant leurs vies là où ils l'avaient laissé au moment de l'accident. Tsubaki décida d'en faire autant... Reprendre sa vie... Quelle ironie!

Elle avança un peu au hasard, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Elle était un fantôme maintenant... D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait pas dû aller au paradis, ou un truc du genre? En enfer alors? Pourquoi elle se retrouvait en ville, au milieu des gens allant travailler, des lycéens allant en cours, des commerçants en train d'ouvrir leurs boutiques?

Elle se retourna vers une vitrine et observa son reflet. Elle était toujours habillé de ton débardeur abîmé par les années et son jean's bleu délavé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, prenant de temps d'observer la chaîne qui en sortait. Elle tenta de l'enlever, en vain. On dirait que cette chose était solidement attachée a elle...

Elle soupira. C'était pas vraiment ce genre de chose qu'elle imaginait, après la mort. Elle avait plutôt imaginé un long tunnel avec une lumière au bout, et puis, des petits nuages blanc en guise de sol, des nounours qui font du toboggan sur des arc-en-ciel, plus de faim, plus de soif, plus de fatigue... La paix intérieur, le repos éternel, des conneries de ce genre... Là, elle en était bien loin!

Elle se retrouva au parc et s'installa sur un banc. Son esprit se perdit dans les remous de l'eau du lac situé au centre. Elle appréciait cet endroit. Ce calme, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres, le bruit de l'eau, le gazouillement des oiseaux dans les branches, le cri strident et glacial de...

Un cri strident et glacial?

D'un bon, elle se leva, son cœur battant comme un fou contre sa poitrine.

D'où venait ce bruit? Ses yeux cherchaient l'origine de ce cri monstrueux. Sa gorge se sécha au moment même où ses yeux aperçurent la source de ce cri si froid.

« Un...monstre... »

Le dit monstre se tenait de l'autre côté du lac. Il ressemblait à un gorille mais sans poil et portant un masque d'Halloween. Et surtout, deux yeux rouge, la fixant.

Tsubaki déglutit difficilement et finalement, s'en fuit en courant, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cette bête. Elle courait droit devant elle, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Autour d'elle, personne ne semblait paniquer. Ils ne devaient pas le voir...

Et puis, au détour d'une rue, les terrains de tennis. À cette heure matinal, il n'y avait personne. Dans tous les films d'horreur, la victime qui était poursuivit par le monstre se dirigeait toujours dans des endroits déserts comme un terrain de sport et finalement se faissait tuer comme une cruche! Et pourtant, c'était précisément ce que faisait Tsubaki!

« Promis, je ne me moquerais plus jamais de ces cruches qui s'en fuient dans des endroits déserts! »

Elle se retrouva sur le terrain, contre un mur. Vraiment, quelle cruche! Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ces nanas faisaient ça! Sous le coup de la panique, quatre vingt pour cent des neurones se déconnectent. Ça, ça ne faisait aucun doute!

Le monstre-singe se trouvait juste devant elle.

« Tu... Tu sais, j'ai vraiment pas bon goût! Essaya-t-elle.

Quitte à se croire dans un film, autant s'y croire jusqu'au bout

-Au contraire, petite âme, ton reiatsu sent extrêmement bon! Répondit le monstre d'une voix rauque et glacial.

-Reia-Quoi? Hein, attends, tu parles?

-J'ai très faim, alors si tu veux bien, laisse moi te manger! Je sens que je vais me régaler.

Un filet de bave gluant coula d'entre les dents de son masque blanc et tomba sur le sable rouge du terrain de tennis.

-Tu déconnes! Je vais pas t'autoriser à me manger! Et puis quoi encore?

Malgré son ton plus assuré, tout son corps lui hurlait de fuir. Ses jambes tremblaient furieusement et des sueurs froides lui coulaient dans le dos telle les chutes du Niagara.

-Aller, laisse toi faire, petite amuse gueule!

Il tendit alors vers elle son énorme patte. Elle allait se faire bouffer par cet espèce de macaque! Elle allait mourir! Encore une fois! On pouvait mourir combien de fois exactement? On avait neuf vies comme les chats ?

Elle ferma les yeux, trop effrayée pour faire face à la mort une nouvelle fois. Elle porta également ses bras devant elle, comme si ça pouvait la sauver.

Elle attendait mais rien. Sauf peut-être un cri de douleur de la part du monstre. Timidement, elle ouvrit le yeux, constatant que la patte du singe était fumante, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas te toucher! Comment une faible âme comme toi peut me repousser?

Tsubaki ne comprenait pas trop non plus. Si c'était elle la faible âme, et c'était le cas, comment pouvait-elle l'empêcher de l'approcher?

Fou de rage, le monstre-singe tendit son autre patte valide vers elle.

Sans trop comprendre ce qui se passa, la patte de monstre tomba mollement par terre, suivit d'une cascade de sang rouge foncé. À cet instant, Tsubaki était presque sûr avoir aperçu quelque chose passer devant elle. Un truc noir.

Le monstre hurlait toujours de douleur, tenant son moignon avec son autre patte.

-Sale shinigami! Cria-t-il furieusement.

-Shiniga-Quoi?

Avant même qu'elle ne réfléchisse à la signification de ce mot, le singe hurla de plus belle, son masque littéralement brisé en deux. Il s'évapora comme un pissenlit après un coup de vent.

C'était à ce moment là qu'elle l'aperçut, debout à la place du monstre. Un homme portant un kimono noir était en train de ranger son épée dans son fourreau. Et se retourna alors vers elle et la fixa. Il avait des cheveux rouge, attaché en queue haute et portait un bandeau blanc autour du front, cachant des tatouages noir. L'homme s'approcha d'elle, d'un pas rapide.

-C'est bon, tu crains plus rien! Bouge pas, j'en ai pour pas longtemps.

Il ressortit alors son katana et s'approcha dangereusement de Tsubaki.

-A...attends une minutes! Tu... Tu fais quoi là?

-Je vais t'envoyer dans un monde sympa, tu verras!

La jeune fille recula encore mais son dos butta contre le mur. Cette fois-ci elle allait vraiment mourir, c'était sûr !

L'homme au cheveux rouge leva son bras, près à abaisser sa lame sur elle.

-T'approche pas de moi!

Dans le même mouvement, une sorte de rayon bleu projeta le shinigami contre les filets d'en face. Il se releva difficilement, un peu secoué par ce vole plané pas vraiment prévu.

Consciente qu'elle venait de faire valser son sauveur, elle se précipita vers sa victime, encore un peu sonnée.

-Dé...désolée, je voulais pas t'envoyer valser...

-Comment?

-Hein?

-Comment t'as fais ça? Lui demanda-t-il, tous en se relevant.

-Comment? Euh... Je ne sais pas... Mais c'est de ta faute, tu m'as foutu les jetons aussi!

-J'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal!

-Je suis pas censée le deviner, imbécile!

-Renji!

-Quoi?

-Je m'appelle Abaraï Renji, pas imbécile!

Tsubaki croisa les bras sentant son cœur se calmer un peu.

-Je suis Nagato Tsubaki. Reprit-elle finalement, d'une voix plus détendue.

-Enchanté Tsubaki! Alors, et si tu me parlais de ce pouvoir?

-Ce pouvoir?

-Celui qui m'a valut un vole planer dans le décors!

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en savais rien! J'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passée, moi non plu! Ça a fait pareil avec le monstre. Et d'abord, il sort d'où ce monstre ?

-Mmh, je vois... Ça fait combien de temps que tu es morte? Reprit-il, ignorant complètement la dernière question de la jeune femme.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui posait ce genre de question. Et surtout, c'est le première fois qu'elle avait une réponse à donner à ce genre de question.

-Euh... Depuis ce matin...

-Alors tu dois probablement être ce qu'on recherche!

-Ce que vous recherchez?

-Ouais!

Il s'arrêta de parler et posa deux doigts sur une oreillette sur son oreille gauche.

-...

-Je suis dans le secteur 4. Je pense avoir trouvé ce qu'on est venu chercher, capitaine!

-...

-Très bien, on bouge pas!

-Qui va venir?

-Mon capitaine! C'est lui qui va décider de ce qu'on va faire de toi!

-Hein? Et vous êtes qui pour décider de mon avenir d'abord ?

-Des shinigamis! Répondit une voix froide dans son dos.

Tsubaki se retourna et se retrouva face à une homme qui semblait tous droit sortit d'un magasine pour fille. Son visage était si fin et pâle, presque parfait, à l'image de ces mannequins au corps parfait! Il avait de beaux cheveux noir qui lui arrivait aux épaules, dont certaine mèches étaient prisonnières dans d'étranges pinces blanches. Ils semblaient si doux que la jeune fille eut presque envi de les toucher. Mais Tsubaki était surtout bluffée par ses yeux qui oscillaient entre le gris et le bleu nuit. Si profond, qu'on pourrait se noyer dedans. En revanche, son expression ne montrait rien... Absolument rien... Comme le visage de sa mère tout à l'heure.

-Capitaine, vous avez fait vite! Intervint Renji

-Je ne me trouvais pas loin de ta position.

-Je vous présente l'âme que nous recherchions, Nagato Tsubaki! C'est son reiatsu qui attire tous ces hollows et je suis sûr que c'est sa mort qui a affolé les capteurs du département de recherche tôt ce matin!

Il se tût un court instant et reprit, s'adressant à Tsubaki:

-Tsubaki, voici le capitaine de la sixième division, Kuchiki Byakuya.

L'homme s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune fille, son regard semblait la transpercer littéralement.

-A... Arrête de me fixer comme ça! Lui dit-elle, après avoir enfin récupéré l'usage de la parole.

Byakuya semblait tiquer sur cette phrase plutôt insolente.

-Euh, Tsubaki, tu devrais être plus respectueuse, tu t'adresses à un capitaine...

-Rien à foutre que ça soit un capitaine, j'aime pas qu'on me fixe ainsi! C'est impoli, on t'a jamais appris ça?

-Et vous, on ne vous a jamais appris le respect dû à vos aînés?

-T'es un putain de noble toi... Ça se sent à ta façon de me parler et de me regarder de haut!

-Euh... Capitaine... Essaya Renji, sentant la tension monter entre les deux. Que faisons nous?

Par chance, le capitaine Kuchiki porta son attention sur son vice-capitaine. Le pire avait été évité... Pour le moment.

-Envois un message comme quoi la mission est remplie et que je leurs amène la cause de tous ce cirque!

-Oui!

-Ensuite, tu termines le ménage et tu rentres!

-Oui!

-Quand à vous, suivez moi et dans le calme, je vous pris!

-Et dans le calme je vous pris... répéta-t-elle en l'imitant »

Elle aurait préféré rester avec Renji! Parce que se retrouver avec un noble c'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire! Parce que s'il y avait bien une catégorie de personne que Tsubaki détestait, c'était bien les gens riche, pourris par l'argent et le pouvoir... Des gens comme son père!

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Et voilà !

Alors ça vous plaît toujours ? ^^'

Merci de vos lectures !

À dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant !

TiteOshun


	3. Soul Society, me voilà!

**Note de l'auteur:**

Coucou!

Chapitre 3 en ligne les amis!

Juste, bonne lecture!

* * *

***Soul Society, me voilà!***

En l'espace d'une seconde, Renji avait disparut. Byakuya sortit alors son katana et frappa dans le vide. Sous le regard sidéré de Tsubaki, la lame s'enfonça dans un mur invisible. Puis, deux portes coulissantes en bois apparurent et s'ouvrirent sur deux autre portes qui, elles aussi, s'ouvrirent sur un tunnel blanc.

Ah ! Le voilà le tunnel avec la lumière au bout...

Deux petites tâches noir sortirent et s'approchèrent d'eux. La jeune fille constata que c'était deux papillons noir.

« Allons-y! Prononça le capitaine de son habituelle voix neutre et froide.

Sans attendre de quelconques réclamations, il s'avança et disparut dans la lumière blanche.

Tsubaki se retourna une dernière fois sur la ville où elle avait grandit. Malgré les nombreux mauvais souvenirs de sa vie ici, elle ressentait un petit pincement au cœur.

-Prends soin de toi... Maman... »

Puis elle s'avança à son tour dans ce tunnel, suivit du petit papillon.

Elle accéléra l'allure, remarquant que Byakuya ne l'avait pas attendu et qu'il avait déjà mit une certaine distance entre eux.

De nouveau à sa hauteur, elle prononça:

« T'aurais pu m'attendre! Et si je me perdais dans ce... Enfin ici?

Au faite, elle se trouvait où? Le lieux autour d'elle n'était un tunnel sombre et rocheux, comme une grotte. L'atmosphère y était d'ailleurs étouffante.

-Je n'ai aucunement le temps pour vous attendre, Nagato!

-Appelle-moi Tsubaki! J'aime pas mon nom de famille!

-Je vous appellerez ainsi lorsque vous utiliserez une marque de respect dû à mon grade et que vous m'appellerez capitaine Kuchiki!

-Dans tes rêves!

-C'est pourtant vous qui parliez de politesse tout à l'heure. Il me semble que cela s'adresse à vous également...

-J'ai pas envi d'être poli avec toi!

-Pour quelle raison?

-Parce que t'es un noble et j'aime pas les nobles!

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel et débouchèrent sur une grande place bordée de colonnes, sous un grand ciel bleu.

-Wow, c'est quoi cet endroit? Lui demanda-t-elle, comme si ça phrase précédente appartenait déjà à un passé lointain.

Le noble capitaine soupira discrètement face au changement d'humeur de Tsubaki. Il y avait une minute, elle était agressive et ressemblait à une prisonnière au langage accrue. Alors que là, on dirait une enfant face à une montage de jouets le jour de Noël.

Voulant profiter de cette nouvelle bonne humeur, il s'empressa de répondre.

-Nous sommes au Seiteiteï.

-Le Seireiteï?

-C'est le lieu où vivent les shinigamis.

-Oh... Et, il y a pas de monstre, ici?

-Non. Et même si un hollow venait à s'aventurer ici, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour cela, Nagato!

-Tsubaki! Et c'est pas comme si j'avais peur, ou un truc dans le genre, te méprends pas! Bon, on va où maintenant?

Byakuya commença à s'avancer, tous en expliquant:

-Dans les quartiers de la première division. Le commandant souhaite vous parlez...

Arrivé à son niveau, il ajouta:

-...Nagato.

-Tsubaki! Appelle-moi Tsubaki! »

Mais déjà, il avait prit un longueur d'avance. Il avait fait exprès! Elle en était sûr, il l'avait fait exprès, rien que pour l'embêter!

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence... Enfin, Byakuya aurait aimé que ce trajet ce face dans le silence. Mais c'était sans compter sur les nombreuses questions de la jeune fille. Elle allait bien être capable de lui demander pourquoi le ciel était bleu, à ce rythme là.

Et enfin, ils arrivèrent aux portes de la salle de réunion. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur plusieurs personnes. Le capitaine Kuchiki s'avança alors vers le milieu de la pièce, talonné par Tsubaki, pas spécialement rassurée.

« Restez là! Lui ordonna alors Byakuya, alors qu'il s'installa aux côtés des autre personnes présentes.

Là, elle aurait plutôt aimé qu'il reste à côté d'elle. Parce que même si elle l'aimaient pas, il était le seul visage connu, pour le moment.

Un grand silence s'installa alors. Tout les regards étaient rivés sur elle.

Elle s'apprêta alors à leurs dire un truc du genre « Vous voulez ma photo? » quand le vieil homme debout en face d'elle la coupa dans ses pensées.

-Alors c'est vous, la cause de ce reiatsu inhabituel?

-Euh...

-Présentez-vous!

-Avant d'exiger quelques chose de quelqu'un, on se présente sois même! Vous êtes qui vous?

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. Chacun la regarda comme si elle avait fait une énorme connerie. Seuls, Byakuya regardait ailleurs, presque habitué à sa répartie, et le vieil homme, qui continuait de la fixé, sans aucun changement d'expression.

-Quel manque total de respect, sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses petite fille? Intervint la plus petite des deux femmes présente.

-Ça risque pas, il m'a pas dit comment il s'appelait! Répliqua Tsubaki, encore très nerveuse par autant de présence si... gênante et étouffantes. Comme si l'air ambiant était lourd.

-Petite insolente! Je...

Mais elle se tut, interrompus par le bras du vieux.

-Ça suffit capitaine Soi Fon!

-Mais...

-Je suis Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, le commandant du Gotei treize et le capitaine de la première division! Et vous?

-Nagato Tsubaki... Dix-huit ans. Lycéenne. Enfin, ex-lycéenne...

-Très bien Nagato, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici?

-Pas vraiment, on a pas prit bien le temps de m'expliquer! Dit-elle en louchant clairement sur le capitaine Kuchiki.

-Ce matin, à six heure, un reiatsu d'une puissance non négligeable a été détecté! Le capitaine Kuchiki et le vice-capitaine Abaraï ont été envoyés sur place afin de trouver l'origine de la source.

-Et cette source, c'est moi, c'est ça?

-D'après le capitaine Kuchiki, oui. Capitaine Unohana?

Une femme sortie du rang.

-Oui, commandant?

-Conduisez Nagato pour une visite médical. Pendant ce temps, les autres capitaines et moi même allons prendre une décision concernant cette jeune personne.

-Oui. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Nagato. »

Le femme passa à côté d'elle, l'invitant à la suivre.

Tsubaki chercha du regard Byakuya sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais celui-ci regardait ailleurs, pas du tout intéressé par elle. Elle grimaça face à l'indifférence de capitaine et s'empressa de suivre le capitaine de la quatrième division.

Une fois dehors, la sensation de gêne avait disparut et Tsubaki prit un grand bol d'air frai, comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas respiré.

« Comment te sens-tu, Nagato?

-Appelez moi Tsubaki, s'il vous plait!

-Très bien, comment te sens-tu, Tsubaki?

-Bien, je dirais... Pour quelqu'un de mort!

-J'imagine que cela doit-être troublant de vivre cette expérience.

-Pas qu'un peu! Vous avez dû passé par là, vous aussi, non? Je suppose que tous les gens ici sont mort aussi.

La femme se contenta de sourire.

-Ça fait bien longtemps que je suis là, alors à un peu loin!

-Ça fait si longtemps que ça? Pourtant, vous avez l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'années!

-C'est très gentil de l'avoir remarqué! Mais j'ai plusieurs siècles...

-Sérieux?

-Oui!

-Vous êtes bien conservé!

-Merci! »

Les deux femmes étaient arrivées dans les quartiers de la quatrième division. Les bâtiments étaient calme et bien entretenu. Ils avaient des airs d'hôpital, selon la jeune fille. Le capitaine Unohana conduisit Tsubaki dans un cabinet médical et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Pas de doute, elle se trouvait à l'hôpital de l'au-delà. Les morts avaient encore besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire? Commença Tsubaki, un peu méfiante.

-Quelques petits examens de contrôle, pour voir si tous va bien!

-Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions en échange?

-Bien sûr Tsubaki, je t'écoute.

-Depuis le début, on me parle de reiatsu... C'est quoi?

-Le reiastu est la pression spirituelle qu'une âme possède. La plupart des personnes qui meurt finissent ici. Certaine n'ont pas assez de reiatsu et se contente d'attendre ici une prochaine réincarnation. Et pour ceux qui ont un reiatsu intéressant, comme le tiens, ces âme peuvent devenir shinigami.

-Mais c'est pas obligatoire?

-En temps normal, non bien sûr! On ne force pas les gens à nous rejoindre.

-En temps normal?

-Oui... Là, nous sommes en guerre...

-C'est vrai?

-Oui! Il y a quelques semaines, trois capitaines ont trahis la Soul Society. À leurs tête, l'ex capitaine de la cinquième division, Aizen Sôsuke. Ils ont pour objectif de détruire la Soul Society, et de tuer l'actuel roi des esprit pour ensuite devenir le nouveau roi...

-Ça c'est de l'ambition!

-D'après nos informations, il va revenir pour l'hiver prochain, afin de s'emparer d'un clef, permettant d'entrer là ou vit le roi. Ce qui nous laisse un an pour se préparer... Et donc, on recrute toutes les âmes ayant un potentiel intéressant.

-Comme moi?

-Oui, comme toi! »

Tsubaki se tut un moment, regardant le femme lui faire une prise de sang et en train de lui prendre sa tension. À y regarder avec plus d'attention, elle était vraiment belle. Elle avait de long cheveux noir attaché en tresse sur le devant. Plutôt original comme coiffure. Elle avait aussi de beau yeux bleu foncé. Elle dégageait une aura douce et maternelle, et grâce à ça, Tsubaki parvint à se détendre... Elle aurait aimé que sa mère soit douce comme elle...

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? Reprit-elle après un moment de silence, alors que la capitaine collait des petits patchs relié à une machine, un peu partout sur son corps.

-Comme je te l'ai expliqué, tu vas sans doute être prise en charge par l'un des capitaines afin de recevoir une formation accéléré pour devenir shinigami.

-Et qui va s'occuper de moi? Vous?

-Non, pas moi. Je suis spécialisée en médecine, pas en combat.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la shinigami

-Oh... fit-elle, déçue. Qui, alors?

-Et bien, réfléchissons... Je doute que le capitaine Komamura soit disponible... C'est lui qui s'occupe des divisions se retrouvant sans capitaine. Du coup, il a beaucoup de travail...

-Oh...

Le capitaine se contenta de sourire et reprit:

-Sinon, le capitaine Zaraki... Et bien je ne pense pas qu'il soit le meilleur professeur...

-Pourquoi?

-Disons qu'il n'est pas très pédagogue.

-Ah d'accord! Et c'est qui, le gars bizarre avec ces cheveux bleu?

-Le capitaine Kurostuchi! Il dirige la douzième division et le centre de recherche.

-Il me fous les boules... Il ressemble à mon horrible prof de science mais en pire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas qu'on te confira à lui... Il peut être quelque peu... Surexcité avec un scalpel dans les mains...

-C'est un psychopathe?

-Possible!

Tsubaki ne put s'empêche de rire.

Le médecin reprit:

-Qui d'autre... Je ne pense pas que le capitaine Kyôraku soit ton professeur... Il est sage de ne pas le laisser seul avec une jolie fille... Ou il risque de ne pas t'apprendre les bonnes choses...

-Un pervers?

-Coureur de jupon, plutôt... Il sait se tenir quand même.

-À éviter quand même!

-Je ne pense pas que tu seras confiée au capitaine Ukitake, sa santé est assez instable en ce moment... Il ferait pourtant un bon professeur.

-Il reste plus beaucoup de monde!

-C'est vrai! Ça ne sera pas non plus le capitaine Soi Fon, sa division a aussi une spécialité, comme la mienne... Donc pas la mieux disposer à t'apprendre les bases.

-Tant mieux, de toute façon, je l'aime pas! Répondit-elle, se souvenant de cette petite femme agressive de tout à l'heure.

-Elle peut te paraître un peu agressive, mais elle n'est pas méchante!

Tsubaki ne rajouta rien... Après tous, elle même se comportait de cette façon.

-Ce qui fait qu'il reste deux capitaines qui pourrais devenir tes potentiels professeurs!

-Byakuya est dans la liste alors? Dit-elle d'une grimace

-Oui. Ainsi que le capitaine Hitsugaya.

-C'est le petit capitaine?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais que ça soit lui...

-Et bien, je n'en suis pas très sûr. Le capitaine Hitsugaya est le plus jeune capitaine et donc le moins expérimenté... Afin de rendre ton entraînement le plus productif possible, il te faut quelqu'un qui a beaucoup d'expérience à te faire partager.

-Comme Byakuya je suppose!

-En effet, le capitaine Kuchiki est l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous... Mais tu ne semble pas trop l'apprécier...

-Bin... Je sais pas... Il parle pas beaucoup et... Il me regarde de haut, et j'aime pas ça!

-C'est vrai qu'il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire et que son comportement peu te paraître blessant... Mais c'est dans son éducation. Quand on est l'héritier d'une aussi puissante famille, on a pas trop le choix sur la façon de se comporter en public. Et aussi c'est un peu dans sa nature... Mais tu apprendra à le connaître!

-Vous dites ça comme si c'était sûr que je serai confié à lui!

-Maintenant que j'y réfléchie, ça me paraître fort possible que se soit le cas!

-Chouette!

Unohana sourit puis rassembla son matériels.

-Bien, pour ma part, j'en ai terminé avec toi!

-Alors, docteur?

-Tu es en pleine forme! Ton reiatsu est effectivement impressionnant.

-Merci... répondit-elle, sans trop savoir si c'était un compliment ou pas. »

Le femme lui apporta alors un kimono noir, identique à tout les autres shinigamis et lui demanda de s'habiller. C'est à ce moment là que Tsubaki se rendit compte que la chaîne sur sa poitrine avait disparut.

Une fois prête, elle se retrouva de nouveau devant l'ensemble des capitaines, dans cette atmosphère étouffante.

Comme l'avais prévu Unohana, le capitaine de la sixième division fut désigné pour s'occuper d'elle. Mais, en le regardant, elle reconnaissait qu'elle était bien incapable de savoir ce qu'il en pensait, son visage semblait figé sur une seul expression, le neutralité!

Tsubaki soupira. Bon, s'il s'agissait de le supporter quelques heurs pas jours, elle devrait y arriver. Enfin, c'était que qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce que le commandant Yamamoto ajoute:

« Et pour facilité les choses, vous l'hébergerez aussi à votre domicile, capitaine Kuchiki.

-Hein? S'écria Tsubaki.

-Oui. Se contenta de répondre Byakuya, bien que ses pupilles s'était légèrement rétractées, signe que, lui aussi, il n'était pas spécialement d'accord pour cette colocation un peu forcée.

-Hé attends, tu te défends pas?

-Ça sera tous pour aujourd'hui! Vous pouvez disposer! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, tous les capitaines disparurent en un clin d'œil.

Seul resta le capitaine Kuchiki et Tsubaki.

« Suivez moi, Nagato.

-Tsu-ba-ki! C'est quelles syllabes que tu comprend pas? Le Tsu? Le Ba? Le Ki?

-Vous m'agacez, Nagato!

-Et je continuerais à t'agacer tant que tu m'appelleras pas Tsubaki! »

Le chef de clan se contenta de soupirer et accéléra le pas, désireux de se débarrasser de cette gamine insupportable le plus vite possible.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et voilà! Alors, ça plait toujours? :-)

Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 4!

D'ici là, bonne semaine!

TiteOshun


	4. Début difficile

**Note de l'auteur:**

Hello cher lecteur!

Chapitre 4 en ligne, comment va se passer la cohabitation? Réponse dans ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Début difficile***

Au grand soulagement de Byakuya, Tsubaki garda le silence tout au long du trajet jusqu'à la résidence des Kuchiki.

Le chef de clan s'arrêta alors et Tsubaki manqua de lui rentrer dedans, trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher.

« Nous sommes arrivés. Prononça-t-il alors.

Curieusement, Tsubaki pencha sa tête sur le côté afin que son champ de vision soit dégagé du dos du capitaine. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus grand lorsqu'elle vit la taille du manoir en face d'elle.

-C'est... Chez toi?

-Oui. C'est le manoir principal de la famille Kuchiki.

-Et vous êtes combien à vivre là dedans?

-Une dizaine.

-Grande famille?

-Non, je comptais les domestiques.

-Et vous êtes combien de Kuchiki à vivre là?

-Deux!

-Deux? Une baraque pareil pour juste deux personnes?

-Suivez moi et ne traînez pas!

Il s'avança alors vers la porte d'entrée où il fut très respectueusement salué par les gardes qui lui ouvrit la porte. Elle se dépêcha de le suivre, au risque de se retrouver dehors.

L'intérieur des murs d'enceinte montrait un magnifique jardin et au centre de celui-ci, la maison, de style japonaise, qui semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Elle aurait presque pu se croire en sortie scolaire, en train de visiter une demeure d'un seigneur de l'époque d'Edo quelconque ! Il lui manquait plus que le reste de sa classe et son prof pour s'y croire vraiment !

Tsubaki grimaça encore, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne l'attendait pas.

« Quel mauvais guide touristique il ferait! » murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Elle dû faire un petit sprint pour rattraper le retard.

« Vous êtes lente, Nagato!

-Tsubaki! T'as qu'à marcher moins vite aussi! T'as vu le longueur de tes jambes par rapport aux miennes?

-La lenteur n'est pas une histoire de longueur de jambe. C'est un état d'esprit!

-Un état d'esprit? C'est quoi ces conneries encore?

Encore une fois, il s'arrêta brusquement mais cette fois-ci, la jeune fille ne put l'éviter et lui rentra littéralement dedans.

-Hé, préviens quand tu t'arrêtes!

-Je suis lassé de votre grossièreté et de votre insolence, Nagato.

-Tsubaki! Oh, quoi, je t'ai blessé? Toutes mes excuses, monsieur le noble! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

En l'espace d'une demi seconde, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur du couloir, la grand main de Byakuya sur le bas de son visage, lui coupant presque le souffle.

-Il suffit, Nagato! Prononça-t-il lentement, d'une voix glacial.

Le température de la pièce avait sans doute chuté d'une dizaine de degré. Bizarrement, elle n'osa pas lui répondre, complètement paralysé par son regard froid.

-Il y a certaines règles à respecter, ici! Reprit-t-il, après s'être assuré d'avoir toute l'attention de son invitée. Premièrement, je ne veux pas de grossièreté dans ma maison. Notre langage est assez riche pour trouver d'autre mots à utiliser à la place de ces grossièretés! Deuxièmement, j'exige de votre part une bonne tenue, on est pas dans un bar, ici! Donc, on ne court pas, on ne cri pas. Et pour finir, je ne veux plus vous entendre me manquer ainsi de respect! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Nagato? »

En temps normal, Tsubaki aurait sans doute envoyé chier toute personne qui lui aurait dit ça. Mais là, elle s'en sentait incapable tellement que les mot du capitaine eurent un impact sur elle. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle n'osait pas répondre... De quoi avait-elle peur au juste? Elle avait croisé des professeurs bien plus persuasif que ça et aucun n'avait réussi à la faire taire... Alors pourquoi lui y arrivait? Son regard peut-être ?

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

Doucement, il fit disparaître la pression de sa main et les pieds de la jeune fille touchèrent de nouveau complètement le sol. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Byakuya continua sa marche, suivit de près par Tsubaki, encore un peu secouée par cette preuve de force.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau devant une pièce et ouvrit les deux portes coulissantes

« Voici vos quartiers. Quelqu'un viendra tout à l'heure pour se présenter. Elle sera à votre service. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez lui! Quand à nous, on se revoit demain matin, à la première heure pour votre entraînement. Je n'accepterais aucun retard! »

Puis, il s'éloigna et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Doucement, Tsubaki entra dans « ses quartiers » constatant la grandeur des lieux. L'appartement où elle vivait avec sa mère devait tenir dans cette chambre. Quel intérêt de faire des pièces aussi grande? Quelle perte de place inutile!

Elle parcourut des yeux l'ensemble de la pièce. Un grand futon au milieu de la pièce, deux belles commodes contre les murs, une porte, sur sa gauche, donnant sans doute sur le salle de bain, de belles estampes accrochées aux mures et en face d'elle, deux autres portes. Elle s'approcha et les ouvrit. Elle tomba alors sur le jardin, face à un grand cerisier d'où l'épais feuillage bougeait au gré du vent. Un petit étang surmonté d'un petit pont sur sa droite, une petite fontaine en bambou sur sa gauche.

« C'est magnifique... souffla-t-elle. »

Enfin un endroit appréciable. Enfin un endroit où elle se sentait rassurée. Enfin, cette angoisse qui la suivait depuis sa mort avait disparut de son être. Elle avait presque une envie de pleurer.

Inconsciemment, elle s'installa sur le rebord du couloir en bois qui semblait faire le tour de la résidence. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et se retrouva allongée par terre, les yeux regardant le ciel.

Elle repensa à toute la journée, depuis ce matin. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à accepter tous ce qui s'est présenté à elle... Sa mort, les shinigamis, les hollws, son pouvoir, cette guerre... Beaucoup trop de chose pour son pauvre petit cerveau.

Ils sont où les petits nounours rose? Les nuages et les toboggans en arc-en-ciel?

Trop tard... Déjà quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Si elle avait su, elle serait restée dans son lit, malgré les cris de sa mère, malgré sa vie pourris... Pourquoi être sortie et avoir traversé cette rue comme une folle?

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant un petit sanglot s'échapper.

OoOoOoOoO

_Plantée au milieu de la cour de l'école, une petite fille pleurait, ses petites mains essayant en vain d'arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Et autour d'elle, un groupe d'enfant, riant, se moquant et la montrant du doigt._

_« La moche ! La moche ! La moche ! » criaient tous les enfant en cœur._

_Et la petite fille qui pleurait toujours, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous ses enfants étaient si méchant avec elle. Alors c'est ça l'école où sa mère voulait absolument l'envoyer ? Un lieu où l'on juge les autre sur leur physique. Avant ça, elle n'avait jamais pensé que la couleur de ses cheveux pouvait être un problème. Après tous, sa maman aussi avait des cheveux de cette couleur... Est-ce pour ça que c'est si dure pour elle ? Est-ce pour ça que sa maman pleure tous les soirs ?_

_Est-ce ce genre de vie que la petite Tsubaki allait vivre aussi ? _

_Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi vivre ? _

_« Taisez-vous..._

_Sa petite voix semblait avoir été avaler par les cris des autre enfants._

_-Taisez-vous !_

_La petite fille serra les points et crispa sa mâchoire. Et toujours, ses rires et ses regards méchants tout autour d'elle._

_Elle se baissa alors, ramassa un cailloux qui se trouvait à ses pieds et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur le petit garçon juste en face d'elle, l'atteignant au visage._

_-TAISEZ-VOUS ! »_

_Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que la situation dégénère. Plusieurs autre cailloux volèrent dans sa direction, un enfant la poussa par terre, un autre lui jeta une poignet de sable sur elle, un autre de la terre, une main lui tira les cheveux, une autre lui pinça fortement le bras et c'est finalement l'institutrice qui mis fin à la bagarre._

_Mais la petite fille le su toute de suite, cette bagarre était loin d'être la dernière qu'elle allait devoir affronter..._

OoOoOoOoO

C'est une petite voix qui la réveilla:

« Nagato-sama? Réveillez-vous!

-Hein? Quoi?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup. Le jardin en face d'elle avait prit la couleur orangé de début de soirée.

-Je me suis endormis!

-Désolée de vous avoir réveillé Nagato-sama...

Tsubaki se retourna vers la voix en question et se retrouva nez à nez avec une fille de son âge, avec de beau cheveux brun et des grand yeux bleu vert.

-Euh... Pas de problème... Et tu es...?

-Hiyoko! Byakuya-sama m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous!

-À oui, il m'avait dit que quelqu'un passerait.

-Je vous ai apporté votre dîner.

-Je mange ici?

-Euh... Pour ce soir oui. Byakuya-sama ne désirait pas manger, alors je vous apporte votre dîner ici plutôt que dans la grande salle à manger.

-Il a pas faim?

-Sans doute. C'est pas la première fois vous savez... Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, Nagato-sama.

-Tsubaki!

-Pardon?

-Appelle-moi Tsubaki!

-Vous appelez par votre prénom?

-Oui! Vas-y, essais!

-Euh... Tsubaki...sama?

-Le sama est vraiment obligatoire?

Hiyoko baissa les yeux, visiblement très gênée! Tsubaki n'insista pas.

-Bon, va pour le sama! Mais plus de Nagato, d'accord?

-Oui! »

La jeune fille la laissa seul, face à un plateau repas bien garnis. Maintenant qu'elle y pense, elle n'a rien avaler depuis sa mort...

Pendant qu'elle mangeait, ses pensées n'allaient que vers une seule personne... Byakuya. Était-il en colère contre elle pour tout à l'heure? Faisait-il la tête?

D'habitude, elle s'en fichait que les gens la déteste ou la méprise pour son sens de la répartie. Elle avait prit l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Alors pourquoi elle semblait si mal de savoir le capitaine fâché contre elle?

Elle posa son bol de riz sur le plateau, pris une assiette et y déposa trois onigiris. Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait Byakuya, mais elle était décidé à lui parler, notamment pour s'excuser et pour s'assurer qu'il mange. Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-elle autant pour lui? C'était dingue! Ça lui ressemblait pas! Et pourtant, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne parviendra pas à dormir si elle laissait les choses telle quelles!

Au détour d'un énième couloir, une domestique s'inclina et referma une porte. Il était là!

Après avoir attendu que la femme s'éloigne, Tsubaki s'avança et frappa timidement sur la porte.

« Oui?

Elle dégluti difficilement et entra dans ce qui se trouve être son bureau. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité du soir et seules quelques bougies éclairaient le bureau derrière lequel le noble capitaine travaillait.

-Je te dérange pas? Lui demanda-t-elle

Byakuya leva les yeux sur elle, donnant l'impression de réfléchir à la réponse.

-Que voulez-vous, Nagato? Répondit-il finalement, les yeux se replongeant dans ses papiers.

La jeune fille s'approcha et posa l'assiette sur le bord du bureau.

-Il paraît que t'as pas mangé ce soir.

-En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il?

-Il faut manger pour être en forme! Tout le monde sait ça!

De nouveau, il leva ses yeux, d'abord sur les trois onigiris, puis sur Tsubaki, qui regardait ailleurs.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous vous souciez de ma santé?

-Pff, n'importe quoi!

Malgré le ton plus qu'assurée, Tsubaki tourna le dos au noble et jouait nerveusement avec un objet trouver deux secondes plus tôt sur le bureau.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. L'objet qu'elle avait prit était une petite pyramide en verre avec des petites perles dorées à l'intérieur, immergées dans un liquide transparent. Tsubaki jouait à tourner l'objet dans tous les sens, faisant bouger les perles dans toute la pyramide.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Byakuya avait cessé d'écrire, la regardant faire.

Finalement, elle reprit:

-Je suis désolée. Je... J'essaierais d'être... plus sympa avec toi.

Le noble ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer. Bien qu'elle soit de dos, elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle.

-T'es fâché? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Non. Pourquoi le serais-je? Vous vous êtes excusée de votre comportement.

-Tu répondais pas...

-Allez donc vous coucher! Il vous faut être en forme pour demain.

-D'accord... Bonne nuit Byakuya!

Elle reposa l'objet à sa place et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Bonne nuit... Tsubaki. »

Elle s'arrêta à l'entente de son prénom. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se retourna mais il était déjà replongé dans son travail.

Lorsque la porte se referma, le capitaine leva à nouveau les yeux sur l'assiette de boulette de riz. Finalement, il en attrapa une et mordit dedans.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et voilà? Alors? Toujours là, donc c'est que ça vous plait! :-)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review!

Rendez-vous le semaine prochaine pour la suite!

Bonne semaine

TiteOshun


	5. Entraînament

**Note de l'auteur:**

Bonsoir chers lecteurs!

Chapitre 5 en ligne! Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Entraînement***

Quelque part dans le Heuco Mundo, un regard sévère balayait l'immensité du désert blanc. Il avait été dérangé par un reiastu inhabituel qui venait du monde réel... Il avait envoyé un hollow pour voir ce que c'était, mais celui-ci avait été tué par les shinigamis... À présent, il attendait les résultats enregistrés par le hollow juste avant sa destruction.

Justement, un homme masqué se présenta à lui, courbé en deux.

« Seigneur Aizen, les résultats que vous attendiez sont arrivés...

-Je t'écoute. Prononça-t-il d'une voix sombre et glacial.

-Le reiatsu que vous avez ressentit ce matin appartient à une âme humaine.

-Comment une simple âme humaine peut-elle posséder un réiatsu si puissant?

-Nous l'ignorons encore seigneur Aizen...

Le regard du chef des arrancars se retourna lentement sur la misérable créature à côté de lui. Celui-ci se courba encore plus bas, sa tête touchant presque le sol.

-Je veux cette âme! Où se trouve-t-elle maintenant?

-Les shinigamis l'ont emmenés avec eux à la Soul Society.

-Les shinigamis ont récupérés cette puissante âme?

-Oui...

D'un geste, Aizen dégaina son zampakutô et trancha le hollow en deux.

-Imbécile!

L'ex-capitaine se calma et se retourna sur ses deux acolytes.

-Nous ennemis viennent de récupérer une puissance qui pourrait mettre notre plan en péril!

-Souhaites tu que nous nous débarrassions de cette âme? Demanda Tosen. Elle doit être encore faible et vulnérable...

-Non. Elle doit-être sous bonne garde à l'heure qu'il est... Il serait suicidaire de tenter quelque chose...

-Que comptes tu faire alors? Intervint Gin.

L'homme se frotta doucement le menton avec deux doigts.

-Toutes personnes possèdent un point faible... Cette âme aussi! Il faut lui trouver son point faible et se l'accaparer. Nous pourrons ensuite l'utiliser contre elle au moment voulut. Elle deviendrait alors inutile et faible.

-Excellente idée Sôsuke mais comment comptes tu trouver ce point faible?

-Combien d'espions avons-nous encore dissimilé au sien du Seireiteï?

-Une bonne centaine encore... Tu veux qu'on face appelle à l'un d'eux?

-Oui. Tu t'en occupe, Gin?

-Ça marche! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser!

L'ex-capitaine de la troisième division quitta la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOoOoO

Tsubaki ouvrit le yeux, secoué par quelqu'un.

« Tsubaki-sama? Tsubaki-sama?

-Mmh... Quoi?

-Il est l'heure de ce lever.

-Déjà... Mais j'ai encore sommeil...

D'un geste, elle se retourna sur le côté, replaçant la couverture sur elle.

-Je comprend bien, mais Byakuya-sama vous attend pour votre entraînement dans une heure...

-Une heure... J'ai largement le temps...

-Mais il vous faut vous préparer... Faire votre toilette, vous habiller et prendre votre petit déjeuner...

-Cinq minutes me suffirons largement...

-Soyez raisonnable Tsubaki-sama...

À voir sa tête, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle lui attirait des ennuis si elle ne se bougeait pas les fesses.

-Ok, ok, je me lève.

Pour illustrer ses dires, elle se redressa et quitta les draps bien chaud pour le fraîcheur de la chambre.

Apparemment soulagée, Hiyoko se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers une des deux commodes.

-Je vous laisse vous laver pendant que je prépare votre tenue.

-Ouais...

Tsubaki se dirigea vers la salle de bain en mode radar. Elle se réveilla complètement lorsqu'elle aperçu la grandeur des lieux.

-Wow, c'est ça sa salle de bain? On dirait une piscine olympique sa baignoire! »

Rapidement, elle se prépara et après un bon petit déjeuner, on la conduisit vers un vaste terrain. On lui expliqua d'attendre ici que le chef de clan arrive.

Désormais seule, Tsubaki prit le temps d'observer l'ensemble du terrain d'entraînement. Un vaste terrain de terre bordé d'arbres. Elle se demandait si cet endroit appartenait au capitaine ou pas.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait? C'est lui qui n'acceptait aucun retard! Il pourrait au moins être à l'heure! J'aurais pu encore dormir un peu, si j'avais su!

-Qui vous dit que je suis en retard, Nagato?

Tsubaki sursauta et se retourna, constatant que son entraîneur se trouvait juste derrière elle. Depuis quand était-il là?

-Tiens, tu ne m'appelles pas Tsubaki, aujourd'hui?

-Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir appeler ainsi.

-Oh... Je vois! Monsieur fait son timide!

-Pouvons-nous commencer? S'impatienta le noble.

-Ouais, c'est bon, je t'écoute! »

Pendant presque deux heures, le capitaine mit à rudes épreuves tous le corps de Tsubaki. Mais il ne parvint pas à lui faire utiliser son reiatsu. Malgré tous ses efforts, le jeune fille n'arrivait pas à faire un simple de sort de kidô, pourtant basique. Byakuya en venait même à se demander si ce reiatsu si puissant venait bien d'elle.

« Essayez encore.

Tsubaki inspira lentement et prononça:

-Hadô no sanjû ichi: Shakkahô! _(31ème technique de destruction: boulet rouge)_

Mais rien ne se produisit à l'autre bout de son bras tendu vers une cible.

-Sérieux, ça marche pas ton truc!

-Concentrez-vous un peu plus, Nagato! Cet exercice de fonctionne pas avec de la chance. N'importe quel élèves de l'académie parvient à réussir cet exercice dès le début de sa formation.

-Bah excuse moi d'être nulle alors! Ça jamais été mon truc les cours de toute façon!

-J'avais remarqué ce détail...

Vexée, Tsubaki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ça sera tous pour aujourd'hui. Nous continuerons demain.

-Quoi, c'est tous? Et je vais faire quoi le reste de la journée?

-On ne vous l'a pas expliqué?

-À ton avis?

-Vous passez le reste de la journée à l'académie de shinigami Shin'o

-Je dois aller à l'école?

-C'est cela. On vous y apprendra les bases. J'espère que cet enseignement vous permettra de réussir l'exercice de kidô dans un délai bref.

-Nan, sérieusement, il faut vraiment que je retourne à l'école? Je pensais que j'allais être tranquille niveau études après la mort!

-Cessez votre caprice, Nagato. Vous irez là bas, que ça vous plaise ou pas!

-Tsubaki! Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer, si je refuse d'y aller?

À se moment là, le capitaine de la sixième division jeta un regard tout droit sortit de l'ère glacière à la jeune fille. La température moyenne de cette matinée semblait avoir chuté de plusieurs degré.

-Tenez-vous vraiment à le savoir?

À cet instant, le regard froid et sérieux du capitaine suffit à convaincre Tsubaki.

Elle déglutit alors et reprit, d'une voix mal assurée.

-Euh... Elle est où, ton académie? »

OoOoOoOoO

Debout devant la porte de l'académie, Tsubaki rechignait encore à l'idée de devoir retourner sur les banc de l'école. Mais à choisir, elle préférait retourner en cours, parmi une bande d'élèves survoltée, plutôt que d'affronter un Byakuya en colère. C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne avait autant de pouvoir sur elle. Cette idée lui faisait froid dans le dos d'ailleurs.

Après avoir été accueillit par le directeur de l'académie, Tsubaki fut conduite dans un amphi-théâtre, où se déroulait un cours. Après une rapide présentation, elle s'installa à une place libre. Mais déjà, elle avait remarqué les nombreuses messes bases entre la plupart des élèves. Une des nombreuses raisons qui font qu'elle détestait l'école était, pour commencer, les élèves. Tant d'hypocrisie et de méchanceté regroupés au même endroit... Peu importe l'âge ou l'école, les élèves étaient toujours les mêmes!

Le cours reprit et, à sa plus grande surprise, elle trouvait ce que racontait le prof intéressant. C'était bien la première fois! Le cours se passa très vite. Et, alors qu'elle se leva, une bande de quatre élèves s'approcha d'elle. Déjà, elle sentait mal les choses. Elle connaissait trop bien ce genre de regard.

« Hé, la nouvelle! Commença le premier.

-Quoi? Répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

-T'étais plutôt concentré sur ce que racontait le vieux! Avons-nous récupéré une fille à son papa?

Ses amis se mirent à rire avec lui.

Tsubaki serra les dents, préférant se taire que de répondre. Elle avait décidé de ne pas reproduire les erreur de sa vie d'avant. L'époque où elle répondait à chaque provocation par une répartie blessante et, parfois, par ses poings. L'époque où ça lui apportait tant de problèmes.

-Bah, alors, t'as pas de langue? Reprit le premier.

-Désolée, j'ai pas envie de me rabattre à votre niveau.

Sans attendre, elle contourna le groupe et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Hé, les gars, j'avais raison, on a récupéré une fille à son papa, et moche, avec ça! Vous avez vu ses cheveux? C'est pas naturel comme couleur!

Une nouvelle fois, un fou rire avait envahie le groupe. La jeune fille accéléra le pas, pressée de s'éloigner le plus vite possible d'eux, avant de faire une bêtise.

-Hé! Pars pas, Nagamoche!

Tsubaki tiqua sur ce nouveau surnom et s'arrêta net. Là, c'en était trop! Elle se retourna et s'écria:

-Hé, gros tas de viande avariée, appelle moi encore une fois comme ça, et je te refais le portrait!

-Ooooh! Me refaire le portrait, rien que ça! Et bah va y... Na-ga-moche! »

Sans attendre, Tsubaki s'approcha à grande enjambées et enfonça son poing dans son visage, alors qu'il était occupé à rire. Le jeune homme tomba à la renverse et atterrie sur les fesses, le nez en sang Ses amis ne bougeaient plus, surprit par le geste de Tsubaki.

Rapidement, Tsubaki regretta son geste. Ça, c'était claire, si Byakuya l'apprenait, elle allait se faire engueuler! Elle quitta l'amphi, peu désireuse de devoir tabasser les autres, qui déjà semblait vouloir venger leur copain.

Décidément, elle détestait l'école!

Deux semaines se passèrent ainsi. Peu importe comment elle tentait de les éviter, Tsubaki tombait toujours sur Irie et ses potes! Et, à chaque fois, ça finissait mal. Soit en blague pourris, soit en bagarre. Combien de fois elle avait retrouvé certaines de ses affaires dans une flaque d'eau, au milieu de la cours ou cachés à différent endroit de l'académie? Et bien sûr, lors que Byakuya eut vent de ses démonstrations de forces, sa seul phrases avait été:

« Il y a d'autre moyen de régler vos problèmes que par la violence, Nagato! »

Bah oui! On voyait bien que c'était pas lui qui devait supporter ses brimades à longueur de journée!

Le seul moment de la journée à peu près supportable, c'était le matin. La séance d'entraînement avec le chef de la famille Kuchiki.

Mais malgré les nombreux efforts du noble, Tsubaki ne parvenait pas à lancer un seul sort de kidô.

Finalement, le capitaine de la sixième division décida de demander à la seule personne qui avait été témoin de son pouvoir: Renji.

Justement, il se trouvait à son bureau, sous une pile de dossier non traités. Et, malgré tous les espoirs du capitaine de voir son vice-capitaine travailler, Renji dormait.

Après un soupir très discret, le noble se dirigea vers son bureau et appela du voix neutre:

« Renji?

D'un coup, le concerné sursauta, faisant tomber quelques dossiers qui se trouvait en équilibre sur le bord du bureau.

-Je dormais pas capitaine! Je... je me reposais les yeux.

Le regard assassin de son capitaine lui suffit pour stopper ses excuses.

-Désolé...

Après avoir ramassé les papiers étalé par terre, le vice-capitaine de la sixième division se réinstalla à sa place, toujours sous le regard froid de son capitaine. Enfin, Byakuya reprit.

-Lors de notre mission sur terre, il y a trois semaines, tu as été témoin du pouvoir de Nagato, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh, oui, pourquoi?

-Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Et bien, je venais de tuer le hollow qui avait été attiré par le reiastu de Tsubaki. Je m'apprêtais à lui faire passer le konsô quand elle a eut peur.

-Elle a eut peur?

-Oui. Elle a peut-être cru que j'allais la tuer ou un truc comme ça.

-Ensuite?

-Euh, bin, au moment où j'allais abaisser mon zampakûto, elle a porté ses mains sur son visage et j'ai sentis une vague de chaleurs venant d'elle et mes pieds quittèrent le sol. Une demi seconde plus tard, j'étais dans le décor.

-Je vois.

-Euh, pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça?

Mais son capitaine se leva et quitta le bureau, sans un mot.

De nouveau seul, Renji soupira:

-C'est toujours un plaisir de vous aider, capitaine... »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Chapitre court, je sais, mais l'espère que ça vous plait toujours!

Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 6!

Réponse au commentaire anonyme:

**Byaku: **Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire! Merci pour ta review!

Bonne semaine

TiteOshun


	6. Ne m'abandonne pas!

**Note de l'auteur:**

Bonsoir!

Oui, je sais, nous sommes lundi et je publie d'habitude le dimanche mais là, je suis rentrée très tard chez moi donc pas la tête à allumer mon PC et poster mon chapitre! Donc, le voilà avec un jour de regard, toutes mes excuses!

Bonne lecture! :-)

* * *

***Ne m'abandonne pas***

C'est lors d'un énième entraînement que Byakuya avait décidé de mettre en pratique les quelques nouveautés que son vice-capitaine lui avait apprit la veille. La peur avait semblé être l'élément déclencheur. Mais pour s'en assurer, il comptait bien lui faire passer un test.

Encore une fois, Tsubaki s'entraînait à lancer son sort de kidô et, encore une fois, elle ne parvenait pas à faire apparaître la tant attendu boule rouge.

« Bon sang! Ça m'énerve!

-Vous énervez ne vous fera pas progresser!

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois!

-Et à chaque fois, vous vous énervez! Recommencez!

La jeune fille s'exécuta, sous le regard de Byakuya. Mais ça se solda par un échec, une nouvelle fois.

Tsubaki soupira, le regard sur la cible en bois qu'elle est censé atteindre.

-Je vois... murmura le capitaine.

-Tu vois quoi?

-Peut-être que nous nous sommes trompé sur votre prétendu pouvoir...

-Peut-être ouais! Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'y arrive pas!

-Il est évidant que vous ne possédez pas de reaitsu intéressant...

-Donc, que vais-je devenir? Dis-moi que je ne serais plus obligé d'aller à l'académie!

-Effectivement, continuer de vous envoyer la-bas serait inutile...

-Ah, enfin une bonne nouvelle!

-Comme vous garder. Poursuivit-il, toujours d'une voix neutre.

-Comment ça?

Surprise, Tsubaki se retourna vers son entraîneur.

-Vous devez comprendre que vous garder ici, alors que vous ne possédez aucun intérêt serait une perte de temps, que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre en ce moment.

-Alors quoi? Tu vas me renvoyer?

Déjà, elle sentait son cœur se serrer.

-Non. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous laisser dans la nature alors que vous possédez autant d'informations sur les shinigamis et le fonctionnement du Seireiteï.

-Et donc?

Inconsciemment, Tsubaki avait cesser de sourire, ne comprenant pas les sous entendu du capitaine.

Celui-ci s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et dégaina lentement son épée.

-A...Attends... Tu... Tu compte faire quoi?

Toujours lentement, Byakuya s'approchait de Tsubaki, le regard fixé sur elle.

-Tu... tu sais, je dirais rien! À personne! Promis!

Mais déjà, le jeune fille se voyait obligé de reculer d'un pas.

-Byakuya... Tu vas quand même pas... Me tuer?

Le noble continuait toujours d'avancer ignorant les questions de la jeune fille. Déjà, Tsubaki sentait la peur la gagner. Allait-elle encore mourir? Gênait-elle encore quelqu'un au point de devoir disparaître?

Et alors qu'elle voyait du regard la lame au dessus d'elle, elle ferma les yeux, attendant juste que ça tombe. Mais rien ne se produisit. Curieuse, elle rouvrit les yeux, constatant que la manche du kimono du Byakuya était déchirée et que son bras était légèrement blessé.

-Ton... Ton bras? C'est... C'est moi qui aies fait ça?

-Oui.

-Mais je...

-La peur.

-Hein?

-C'est la peur qui est le déclencheur de votre pouvoir.

-La peur?

-Oui. Vous avez eut peur que je vous tue.

-Tu m'as... Testé? Tu ne m'aurais pas vraiment tuer, hein?

-Nous allons continuer sur cette voie. Continua-t-il, ignorant complètement la question de la jeune fille.

Mais celle-ci fixait le bras du noble, encore un peu perdu après ce qu'elle venait manifestement de faire.

-Nagato?

-Mais ça va aller, ton bras? Ça saigne un peu...

-Pouvons-nous poursuivre?

Une légère mou se dessina sur son visage. Si c'était vraiment grave, il ne resterais pas là, insensible et imperturbable...

-Et donc? Reprit-t-elle, toujours un peu suspicieuse.

-La peur n'est peut-être pas le sentiment le plus pratique à manipuler si vous voulez progresser. Nous allons donc nous concentrer sur un autre sentiment tout aussi puissant que la peur.

-Lequel?

-La colère. Cela semble d'ailleurs couler dans vos veines.

Tsubaki tiqua un peu sur le sous entendu du capitaine.

-J'aimerais que vous fassiez appelle à un souvenir ou une personne qui vous mets en colère.

-D'accord.

La jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir trois heures. Elle savait précisément qui utiliser. Celle qui l'avait toujours détester. Celle qui voulait la voir disparaître... Celle qui l'avait mise au monde à contre-cœur... Sa mère. Rien que d'y penser, elle sentait une profonde colère l'envahir. C'est la voix de Byakuya qui la sortit de ses pensées.

-Avez-vous ce souvenir ou cette personne?

-Oui.

-Maintenant, essayez! Ordonna-t-il, en pointant du regard la cible en bois. »

Elle se retourna vers cette foutu cible, toujours intacte après trois semaines d'entraînement. Mais cette fois-ci, elle imagina très clairement dans sa tête sa mère, debout devant la cible, lui reprochant encore et encore sa venu au monde.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du venir au monde »

« Tu es la source de tous mes problèmes, Tsuki! »

« Si tu n'avais jamais existé, je serais heureuse! »

Des mots si dure qui avaient bercé son enfance. Des mots qui étaient devenus son quotidien.

Plus elle se plongeait dans ses souvenirs, et plus elle sentait la colère faire peu à peu surface. On dirait bien que la mort ne l'avait pas libéré, comme elle l'espérait...

« Hadô no sanjû ichi: Shakkahô! _(31ème technique de destruction: boulet rouge)_

Ce qui suivit parvint à surprendre le noble capitaine. Non seulement une boule rouge avait foncé droit sur la cible, mais en plus, les quelques arbres qui se trouvaient derrière furent aussi réduit en cendre, créant une traînée de végétaux carbonisés devant la jeune fille, qui tenait toujours d'une main son bras.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Finalement, le capitaine prononça d'un voix neutre, ne laissant passer aucune surprise.

« C'est tous pour aujourd'hui, Nagato. »

La jeune fille baissa lentement le bras, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits et constatant surtout l'étendu des dégâts. Tous ça en pensant juste à sa mère? Même s'il elle ne ressentait plus de colère, elle sentait un vide au fond d'elle. La colère était le seul sentiment qui la relit à sa mère?

OoOoOoOoO

« Alors, capitaine Kuchiki, comment se passe l'entraînement de Nagato? Demanda le commandent Yamamoto, assis derrière son bureau les deux main croisées devant lui.

-Il avance enfin.

-Quelles sont vos premières impressions concernant son pouvoir?

-Son reaitsu est effectivement non négligeable. Elle pourrait être un atout intéressant dans notre combat contre nos ennemis.

-Très bien. Continuez sa formation, capitaine.

-À vos ordre. »

Le capitaine de la sixième division se retira du bureau de son supérieur et prit la direction de sa division lorsqu'il reçu un message par papillon de l'enfer. D'un geste, il tendit sa main pour permettre à l'insecte de se poser.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils après avoir prit connaissance du contenu du message.

« Nagato... » murmura-t-il alors qui prit la direction de l'académie.

OoOoOoOoO

Tout était calme à l'académie, une journée comme les autres pour Tsubaki. Elle marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, peu désireuse de rester trop longtemps en présente de d'autre personne. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, sans doute à cause de ce matin et du souvenir de sa mère. Mais ses précautions n'avaient pas été suffisantes et elle grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit:

« Hé! Nagamoche!

Elle accéléra le pas, mais Irie utilisa le shunpo pour la prendre de vitesse et la coincé contre un mur.

-Tu comptais t'enfuir?

-Si ça me permettais de pas voir ta sale tronche, alors oui, je m'enfuyais!

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, on t'aime pas beaucoup ici!

-Nan, vraiment, sans blague! Ironisa-t-elle.

-Tu te la pète parce que tu es protégée! C'est seulement grâce à quelqu'un de bien placé que tu es là! Mais tu vaux rien, Nagamoche!

-Tu es jaloux, parce que moi, j'intéresse quelqu'un!

-Pfff, qui voudrait avoir une nounou dans les pattes?

Tsunaki serra le dents, essayant de rester calme.

-Je sais pas qui t'a prit sous son aile, mais cette personne va sûrement le regretter!

Ses amis pouffèrent de rire derrière lui.

-Ou alors, c'est juste un abruti aveugle qui n'a pas remarqué qu'il avait recueillit un verre de terre!

-Ferme ta gueule! Tu sais rien de lui!

-Pas besoin d'en savoir plus! Cette personne est juste un gros crétin!

-TA GUEULE!

En l'espace d'une seconde, une onde de réaistu parcourus le couloirs, envoyant valser toutes les personnes présente autour d'elle, dans un bruit de vitre brisée et d'explosion.

La jeune fille se retrouva debout, au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Irie et se bande était à terre, inconscient, certain avec de sérieuses blessures.

Très vite, la panique la gagna.

-Nan... Je voulais pas... »

Le bruit de l'explosion avait déjà attiré quelques élèves. Tsubaki préféra partir, avant que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive.

Encore une fois, sa colère allait lui attirer des ennuis. Et de gros, cette fois-ci.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au capitaine pour apercevoir les dégâts du couloir. Son arrivé au sein de l'établissement ne passa pas inaperçu mais le noble ignora les remarques de surprises et les sourires de la part des élèves.

Il avançait rapidement jusqu'au bureau du directeur, se demandant encore ce que cette gamine avait fait comme bêtise. La dernière fois, elle avait frappé l'un de ses camarades de classe... La fois d'avant, elle avait répondu à un professeur.

Après avoir signalé son arrivé, il entra dans le bureau. Mais contrairement aux fois d'avants, Tsubaki n'était pas assise sur sa chaise, les yeux sur ses pieds, telle une enfant punie. Là, le directeur était seul, apparemment très embêté.

« Merci d'être venu aussi vite, capitaine Kuchiki.

-Que s'est-il passé cette fois-ci?

-Je suis un peu embêté...

-Monsieur le directeur?

-Vous avez dû remarquer les dégâts du couloir dans le bâtiment B?

-J'ai vu. Nagato est à l'origine de cela?

-Oui...

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Une dispute, d'après les quelques témoignages.

-Elle ne vous a pas raconté sa version?

-Non, parce qu'elle a disparut. Nous ignorons où se trouve mademoiselle Nagato.

-Vous ne savez pas où elle se trouve?

-Non. Le problème, en plus de sa disparition, c'est que les quarte étudiants avec qui elle se disputait sont toujours à l'infirmerie, avec de sérieuses blessures... Je dois, en ce moment, me justifier auprès de leurs familles. Vous devez comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas garder dans notre établissement une personne qui ne maîtrise pas son reiatsu.

-C'est pour cette raison que je vous l'ai confié, directeur.

-Je comprend bien, mais là, ce n'est plus possible... Elle pourrais très bien tuer quelqu'un la prochaine fois. Nous tolérions ses excès de colère et ses problèmes de discipline, parce que la demande venait de vous et du commandent Yamamoto, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre en dangers la vie des autres élèves. Vous m'en voyez désolé, capitaine...

-Je comprend. Je me chargerais de son éducation militaire personnellement, dans ce cas. »

Byakuya tourna les talons après avoir jeté un regard glacial au pauvre homme.

OoOoOoOoO

Tsubaki avait couru droit devant elle, sans trop savoir où aller. Mais elle devait s'éloigner le plus loin possible, afin de ne plus risquer de faire du mal autour d'elle. Parce qu'un coup de poing dans la figure, au pire, la personne avait le nez en miettes. Mais là, c'était bien plus grave...

Finalement, elle s'arrêta sur un toit, quelque part au milieu du Sereitaï. Elle ferma les yeux, un moment, essayant de ralentir les battements de son cœur.

Et maintenant? Qu'allait-il lui arriver? Allait-elle être puni? Renvoyée?

Rien que d'imaginer le regard de déception de la part de Byakuya lui suffisait à relancer sa panique. Après ça, c'est sûr, il ne voudra plus qu'elle reste chez lui. Il voudra peut-être même plus la voir... Encore une fois, elle allait se retrouver seule...

Tous ça à cause de ce triple imbécile!

Elle avait espéré que ce monde, cette nouvelle vie allait être une nouvelle chance... Mais faut croire qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Peut-être que sa mère avait raison à son sujet... Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû naître, parce qu'elle n'apporte que des problèmes autour d'elle et aux personnes qui s'intéresse un minimum à elle...

Perdue dans ses pensées noires, elle ne sentit par l'arrivé d'une personne.

« Que faites vous ici, Nagato?

La voix du capitaine attira son attention.

-Byakuya?

Elle se retourna lentement, de peur de voir son visage. Mais son regard gris ne montrait aucune déception, ni colère. Rien de très surprenant venant de sa part, maintenant qu'elle y pensait... De son côté, en revanche, son visage montrait très clairement son angoisse et sa peur...

-Je voulais pas... Je t'assure...

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Ils... Ces abrutis m'ont cherché... Mais je voulais pas leurs faire de mal. Si j'avais vraiment voulu leur faire mal, mon poing dans leur faces aurait suffit... Mais là... C'est partit tous seul...

Déjà, ses tremblement reprirent. Inconsciemment, elle croisa ses bars contre elle, tentant de retenir l'arrivée imminente de ses larmes.

Sentant clairement qu'elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle d'elle, le noble tenta une approche, avançant d'un pas.

-Ne t'approche pas! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal! Je ne veux pas que...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, ne sachant pas si elle devait la finir ou pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne voulez pas?

-Tu devrais pas rester là! Tu as sûrement des choses plus importante à faire... Je ne fais que te causer des ennuis depuis que tu as accepté de m'entraîner... Tu devrais juste me laisser...

Pas vraiment convaincu pas les dires de Tsubaki, Byakuya s'approcha encore d'un pas, conscient qu'elle devait se calmer, au risque de faire d'autre dégâts involontaires. Et pour cela, il devait comprendre ce qui semble autant l'effrayer... Parce qu'il n'y avait pas seulement son pouvoir... Il y avait autre chose, le capitaine en était certain.

-Nagato. essaya-t-il.

Mais la jeune fille tremblait de plus belle, incapable de contenir son angoisse. Maintenant, c'était sûr, il va lui annoncer qu'elle n'est plus utile à personne. De toute façon, c'était mieux pour tous le monde et surtout pour lui.

Et pourtant... Elle aimerais tant que...

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

Ce qu'elle attendait de lui? Elle leva les yeux vers lui, toujours debout devant elle, le visage si calme et serin.

Finalement, elle répondit d'une petite voix.

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes, Byakuya...

Le noble capitaine montra une légère surprise, le temps d'une demi seconde. Alors c'était ça...

-Je sais bien que je te cause plein d'ennuis, que le directeur de l'académie t'a appelé trop souvent, te dérangeant dans ton travail... Mais je... J'aime bien tes entraînements, même si je suis nulle... J'aime bien te regarder travailler dans ton bureau, pour apprendre à rester calme et jouer avec ta petite pyramide... J'aime bien... Être avec toi... Alors... Ne me laisse pas tomber... Je serais plus assidue, je te le promet... Et j'essaierais de toutes mes forces de maîtriser mon pouvoir... Mais s'il te plaît... Ne m'abandonne pas...

Le capitaine de la sixième division s'approcha d'elle, encore un peu, sachant qu'il devenait urgent qu'elle se calme, son niveau de reaitsu devenait alarmant.

Arrivé juste devant elle, il posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête et termina:

-Certes, vous me causer beaucoup de problèmes, mais j'ai l'intention de poursuite votre entraînement. Ayez confiance en vos capacités et en ma patience.

Tsubaki esquiva un petite sourire.

-Je risque d'user ta patience très rapidement...

-Je relève le défi.

Lentement le reaistu de Tsubaki baissa à mesure qu'elle se calmait.

-À l'avenir, j'aimerais que vous gardiez votre calme, peu importe ce qu'on peut vous dire.

-Mais ils s'en sont prit à toi...

-Peu importe à qui sont destiné ces paroles, elles ne doivent pas vous atteindre... Ce sujet sera votre prochain objectif. Pour apprendre à maîtriser votre pouvoir, il va falloir que vous appreniez à maîtriser votre colère. Puis-je compter sur vous?

Elle acquiesça, les yeux toujours fixé sur le sol.

-Bien, dans ce cas, rentrons!

Sur ses mots, il tourna les talons et prit le direction de son manoir.

-Merci... Byakuya...

Soudain, elle se sentit faible, prise de vertige et tout autour d'elle se mis à bouger avant de disparaître dans un trou noir. Le capitaine eut juste le temps de se retourner et de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

Elle avait user trop de reaistu, ce type de résultat était à prévoir.

Doucement, il passa une main sur son visage, afin de le dégager d'une mèche blonde.

-Mais de rien, Tsubaki... » Murmura-t-il avant de songer à l'a ramener dans sa chambre afin qu'elle se repose et récupère.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Bon, qu'en avez vous pensé? Petit minuscule rapprochement entre Byakuya et Tsubaki! :-)

Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite!

Bonne semaine!

TiteOshun


	7. Histoire de glace

**Note de l'auteur:**

Encore en retard... -_- Je suis désolée... Mais mes weekend sont de plus en plus chargés! Bref, chapitre 7 en ligne!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Histoire de glace***

Dans le quartier des invités de la résidence Kuchiki, Tsubaki était assise sur le balcon, observant le jardin qui s'offrait à elle. Elle avait reprit ses esprits quelques minutes plus tôt, avec un mal de crâne sans précédant. Le calme de cette nature l'avais apaisé de cette douleurs mais pas de ses souvenirs de la journée.

Tous ça à cause d'une dispute de gamin... Parce que cet abruti sans cervelle l'avait cherché, sans cesse. Fallait que ça pète un jour où l'autre. C'était obligé! Mais pas comme ça...

D'un geste lent, elle observait ses mains. Ses même mains qui avaient projeté ce rayon bleuté, envoyant valsé tout et tout le monde. C'était ce même rayon bleu qui avait blessé le bras du capitaine, ce même rayon qui avait envoyé valser Renji, ce même rayon qui faisait que ce hollow ne pouvait pas la toucher...

Pourquoi Byakuya lui avait permis de rester ici? Savait-il vraiment dans quoi il s'engageait?

Un petit bruit à la porte attira son attention. Hiyoko entra alors, un plateau à la main.

« Voulez-vous un peu de thé, Tsubaki-sama?

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

La servante s'approcha d'elle et commença son service.

-Où est Byakuya? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Byakuya-sama travail dans son bureau.

-C'est lui qui m'a amené là?

-Oui. Il m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous et de m'assurer que vous vous reposiez.

-Je vois. A-t-il dit autre chose?

-Non.

La jeune fille fixa le liquide foncé qui se trouvait dans sa tasse.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse?

-Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Byakuya?

-Depuis de nombreuse années oui. J'ai toujours été au service de la famille Kuchiki.

-Et, est-ce qu'il tient les promesses qu'il fait?

-Euh... Sans doute oui... Pourquoi cette question?

-Il m'a fait une promesse. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, tous les gens qui m'ont fait cette promesse l'on pas tenu. En quoi il ferait exception?

-Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous répondre. Mais je pense que Byakuya-sama n'est pas le genre de personne à dire des paroles en l'air...

-T'as sans doute raison.

-De quoi avez-vous peur, Tsubaki-sama?

La jeune fille tiqua face à cette question très précise.

-Hein? De... De rien! »

Elle avala son thé d'une gorgé, se brûlant presque la langue. Hiyoko fixa Tsubaki, pas vraiment convaincu.

La jeune servante se souvenait encore des petits gémissement de la jeune fille, pendant son sommeil. Et ce mot, qu'elle avait murmuré, « Maman »

OoOoOoOoO

Les semaines se mirent à défiler très rapidement. Désormais, seul le capitaine de la sixième division s'occupait de Tsubaki, qui faisait de nombreux progrès lors de ses entraînements, malgré ses nombreux caprices, digne d'elle.

Et encore une fois, après presque deux heures d'entraînement, Byakuya essayait tant bien que mal de la garder concentrée sur la cible qu'elle devait atteindre. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère de la jeune fille.

« Pff j'en ai marre!

-Concentrez vous un minimum...

-Mais c'est le centième fois que j'arrive à toucher la cible... Pourquoi veux-tu que je le fasse encore? Demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bars sur sa poitrine.

-Pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas un coup de chance.

-Cent fois de suite?

-Essayez encore!

Tsubaki laissa échapper un soupir bien prononcé et se retourna une nouvelle fois sur sa cible, répétant les mêmes gestes qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur. Une nouvelle fois, elle pensa à sa mère, juste une demi seconde et puis la cible en face d'elle termina en morceau.

Elle se retourna vers son entraîneur.

-Alors, c'est encore un coup de chance?

-Encore!

-Hein?

-Encore. Une. Fois. Articula lentement le noble.

-Non!

-Non?

-Non! Je fais grève!

Et pour illustrer ses dires, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, assise en tailleur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Byakuya fixa son élève, assise par terre, boudant telle une enfant capricieuse, ce qu'elle était vraisemblablement!

-Comme vous voulez! »

Puis il tourna les talons et disparut en un shunpo, laissant Tsubaki seule au milieu du terrain d'entraînement.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent alors, dans le silence le plus total. Toujours assis à même le sol, la jeune fille commençait à se demander si le noble capitaine allait revenir. L'avait-elle vexé? Où mit en colère?

D'un coup, elle se remit sur ses pieds, soudainement inquiète de ce qu'avait dû penser Byakuya de son caprice de petite fille gâtée. Elle n'avait plus l'âge pour ce genre de chose en plus.

Elle se retourna vers les cibles du terrain, installées par son entraîneur, spécialement pour elle. Elle les fixa un moment et en détruisit une, au hasard. Puis une autre. Pour pimenter un peu les choses, elle ferma les yeux pour la troisième, espérant que personne ne se tiendra devant elle au moment où elle avait tirer. Puis elle lança le sort. En ouvrant les yeux, elle constata avec fierté que sa cible avait été atteinte.

Inconsciemment, elle poursuivit son entraînement, détruisant les cibles les unes après les autres, faisant varié les méthodes et les techniques. Quelques fois, elle ratait la cible, d'autre fois, elle faisait un cratère au milieu du terrain...

Et puis, alors que le soir arrivait à grand pas et que le soleil commençait à se coucher, Tsubaki constata que toutes les cibles avaient été détruite. Elle se sentait très fière d'elle et comprit pourquoi Byakuya voulait qu'elle le fasse encore et encore, malgré ses réussites. À présent, elle maîtrisait à la perfection la sort Shakkahô, ainsi que tous les autres sorts semblable. C'est sûrement cet objectif que voulait atteindre Byakuya.

Elle décida de rentrer au manoir, afin de s'excuser auprès du noble. Elle le trouva à son bureau, en intense conversation avec plusieurs autre personnes. Elle resta à côté de la porte entre ouverte, hésitant à entrer et à se retrouver parmi tous ses nobles.

La conversation était plutôt vive et manifestement dirigée contre Byakuya. Ils lui reprochaient des tas de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais elle se mit à maudire ses gens qui reprochaient tous et n'importe quoi au capitaine, qui ne disait rien pour se défendre, se contentant de les laisser parler et cracher leur venin sur lui. Tsubaki dû se retenir de ne pas entrer dans le bureau d'envoyer paître tous ses idiots à la place de chef Kuchiki.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de prendre congé et ils quittèrent le bureau, passant devant Tsubaki sans faire attention à elle. L'un d'eux la bouscula violemment. Mais au lieu de s'excuser, continua sa marche, sans prêter attention à elle. Par habitude, Tsubaki s'écria alors.

« Hé, tu pourrais au moins dire pardon! C'est un minimum quand on bouscule quelqu'un!

L'homme s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Tsubaki, lui envoyant un regard noir.

-Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte, petite sotte! Je vais t'apprendre le respect moi!

Dans le même mouvement, il s'approcha de la jeune fille, dans l'intention très claire de la frapper.

Alors que le coup allait tomber, une main arrêta le geste.

Surprit, l'homme se retourna, pour faire face à celui qui tenait avec fermeté son bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend! Lâchez moi immédiatement!

-Je ne peux pas tolérer un tel comportement dans mon manoir!

-Cette petite idiote m'a manqué de respect! Il est normal que je la corrige!

-Je me répète, je ne tolère pas un tel comportement chez moi...

Byakuya fixait le noble d'un regard noir. Tsubaki ne lui avait jamais vu un tel regard, même lorsqu'il se mettait en colère contre elle.

-Tss!

D'un geste rapide et brusque, l'homme récupéra son bras et, après avoir jeter un énième regard de mépris à l'attention de Tsubaki, quitta les lieux.

Un silence gênant s'installa alors.

Doucement, Byakuya retourna dans son bureau mais laissa la porte ouverte, invitant Tsubaki à entrer. Après une courte hésitation, elle entra à son tour, constatant que le noble s'était assit derrière son bureau, le nez dans un énième dossier. Il semblait fatigué. Pas par manque de sommeil mais plutôt par un trop plein de travail et d'abrutis qui devaient régulièrement lui prendre la tête comme à l'instant.

Elle s'approcha du bureau et s'installa sur une chaise, mise la pour elle lorsqu'il souhaite qu'elle reste là, à être calme. Elle attrapa la petite pyramide dorée, comme d'habitude et commença à jouer avec, faisait tourner les petites billes à l'intérieur.

Finalement elle brisa le silence.

-Désolée... Si j'avais rien dit, tu n'aurais pas eus à intervenir... Maintenant, il doit plus beaucoup t'apprécier...

-Il ne m'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup... C'est une personne agaçante.

Elle esquiva un petit sourire suite à sa remarque. Agaçant était un mot voulant dire beaucoup de chose pour le noble capitaine. Et avec le temps, Tsubaki avait apprit à déchiffrer les différents sens de ce mot.

-Pourquoi tu l'invite chez toi s'il t'énerve à ce point?

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Sa famille et la mienne sont en partenariat depuis de nombreuses années... Je me dois d'entretenir cette relation, même si ça ne m'enchante pas.

Un autre silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-Vous ne faites plus grève?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tsubaki. Il ne semblait pas en colère pour son petit caprice de tout à l'heure. Et dire que si elle avait fait la même chose lors des premiers entraînements, sa réaction aurait été tout autre, elle en était sûr.

Il avait changé.

Elle aussi.

Elle ressentait toujours un profond mépris pour les nobles, le coup de tous à l'heure l'avait bien prouvé, mais Byakuya faisait clairement exception à cette règle.

-Il commençait à faire nuit... Je continuerais demain! Répondit-elle finalement, les yeux toujours perdu dans ce minuscule océan de perles dorées.

D'un geste, Byakuya se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué de sa journée.

-Tu devrais manger de la glace. Ça remets en forme!

Il fixa Tsubaki qui était toujours en train de jouer avec la petite pyramide.

-Je ne savais pas que cet aliment contenait des vitamines!

-Bien sûr que si! La glace, ça répare tous! Par exemple, quand j'étais malade, maman m'achetait de la glace à la vanille et j'allais toujours mieux après!

Son sourire s'estompa presque aussitôt sa phrase finit. Pourquoi ce souvenir de sa mère, là, maintenant?

Il était vrai que sa mère n'était pas un exemple pour les mères, mais malgré tous ses défauts et ses faux pas, elle avait eut de temps en temps des petits gestes comme ça.

Son cœur se serra à la penser de sa mère. Son expression changea, ce qui n'échappa pas à Byakuya.

D'un coup, elle reposa la petite pyramide sur le bureau, se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

-Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, une voix l'arrêta.

-Nous allons passer au niveau suivant pour votre entraînement. Vous avez beaucoup progressé. Continuez ainsi. »

La jeune fille se mit à sourire, suite à ce compliment, si rare de la part de Byakuya. En l'espace d'un instant, sa mélancolie passagère semblait passé. C'était vraiment un homme incroyable.

OoOoOoOoO

Dans le silence glaciale du Heuco Mundo, Aizen était assis sur son trône, les yeux fixé sur son associé aux cheveux argentée.

« M'apporte-tu de bonnes nouvelles, Gin?

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Je t'écoute.

-Je connais désormais le point faible de la jeune âme, Nagato Tsubaki.

Aizen se redressa et croisa ses mains devant son visage, laissant échapper un large sourire mauvais.

-Parfait! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Un peu court, je sais, mais c'est un petit passage dans le train train quotidien de nos deux colocataires!

Vous aimez toujours?

Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes mon carburant! :-p

Réponse à la review anonyme:

**byaku**: De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir! :-) Et oui, ils se rapprochent doucement... Ou pas! ^^ Tu verras bien!

à dimanche prochain pour la suite, si mes weekends de ministre me le permettent! -_- Sinon, bah ça sera lundi!

Bonne semaine!

TiteOshun


	8. Menteur!

**Note de l'auteur:**

Chapitre 8 en ligne! Toutes mes excuse pour ce retard, encore, mais hier soir, j'ai oublié... J'ai fais pas mal de truc et j'ai zappé de posté ce chapitre, qui était prêt en plus! Je suis nulle, désolée!

J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Menteur!***

_« Encore punie? Mais tu ne m'apporte que des problèmes, Tsuki!_

_En une demi seconde, une main frappa fortement la joue de la petite fille et celle-ci tourna le tête dans le même geste._

_-Mais pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste être normal? Comme les autre? _

_La jeune Tsubaki ne répondit rien. De tout façon, à quoi bon lui expliquer qu'une fois encore, on l'avais cherché méchamment, et qu'elle n'avait fait que se défendre face à la méchanceté des élèves de sa classe. Sa mère ne l'écoutera pas. _

_Et pour cause, elle ne répétait qu'une seule chose, encore et encore..._

_-Des soucis...J'en ai tellement depuis ta naissance! Si seulement..._

_-Je n'étais pas née... Je sais! Désolée d'être un fardeau pour toi maman! » Termina Tsubaki avant de retourner dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux._

_De derrière la porte, un bruit de bouteille lancée violemment contre le mur puis une porte qui claque... Encore une soirée bien banale..._

Tsubaki se releva d'un coup, laissant échapper un cri.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et un petit vent chaud d'été soufflait depuis le jardin. Le calme régnait partout autour d'elle. Seule sa respiration rapide animait l'ambiance.

Encore un cauchemars, avec sa mère. Des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle voulait oublier...

Elle se leva et fit glisser le porte coulissante, dévoilant le jardin du manoir à ses yeux.

Elle adorait ce jardin, si bien entretenu et si bien agencé. Elle devait bien reconnaître que le noble capitaine avait bon goût. Pied nue, elle descendit la marche et s'avança dans le gazon frais, se rapprochant du cerisier centenaire. Cet arbre avait toujours intrigué la jeune fille, et ce, depuis son arrivé ici, il y avait quatre mois.

Elle posa une main sur le tronc, pouvant presque sentir la sève qui circulait à l'intérieur. Lentement, elle se laissant tomber contre celui-ci, les yeux fermés. Son cœur avait reprit un battement calme et régulier et très vite, le sommeil la gagna à nouveau.

Un nouveau rêve, inédit, s'empara de son esprit.

_Une forêt qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et pourtant pas si inconnue et qui semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Elle marchait sur un sentier, sans connaître sa destination. Et enfin, un lac, vaste, s'offrit à elle. L'eau y était sombre, presque noir... Comme l'ensemble de la forêt._

_Soudain, un appel à l'aide brisa le silence._

_Tsubaki chercha du regard d'où venait ces cris et tomba alors sur une petite fille, au milieu du lac, essayant tant bien que mal de rester à la surface._

_Sans hésiter, Tsubaki se précipita dans l'eau, afin de venir à son secours. L'eau était froide, glacial même. Un frisson désagréable parcouru son dos, alors qu'elle avançais peu à peu vers la petite fille. Mais plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression que l'eau devenait plus lourde, plus visqueuse, plus compacte... Comme s'il elle gelait au fur et à mesure de son avancée._

_Devant elle, à quelques mètres à peine, l'enfant, luttant toujours pour sa survie. Un pas, puis encore un autre, plus difficile que le précédant. _

_À présent, l'eau avait dû laisser place à de la mélasse ou de la glu, tellement l'avancée était devenue difficile. _

_Tsubaki se fatiguait rapidement, constatant qu'elle n'avançait même plus. Alors qu'elle essayait de comprend comme cet enfant pouvait se noyer dans un liquide si dense, ce même liquide lui attrapa le haut des cuisses, voulant l'aspirer vers le fond. Désormais, elle ne parvenait plus à bouger ses pied, comme s'ils étaient fixée au sol. Peu à peu, la panique la gagna. L'eau bizarre montait de plus en plus le long de son corps, sans qu'elle parvienne à l'arrêter. Elle leva les yeux vers l'enfant et, à sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci se tenait debout, à la surface de l'eau, parfaitement calme, fixant Tsubaki._

_Alors que le liquide foncé avait presque atteint le visage de la jeune fille, une voix claire et fluette s'adressa à elle._

_« Tu as peur, Tsubaki... Je sens ta peur couler dans tes veines! Tu ne seras jamais capable de me rejoindre tant que tu auras peur... »_

_La petite fille se mit à sourire, mais pas un sourire de joie, plutôt un sourire de déception, un sourire jaune..._

_Puis le noir._

Encore une fois, elle se réveilla en sursaut, laissant un cri s'échapper. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, santant son pauvre cœur frapper violemment celle-ci.

Elle serra les dents, encore un peu troublé par ce rêve très étrange.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se lever, sur cette nouvelle journée. Les rayons commençait à colorer le jardin, réveillant les oiseaux et leurs chant. Un des rayons attira alors l'attention de Tsubaki, toujours assise contre le tronc du cerisier. Elle baissa les yeux vers la source et tomba sur un katana flambant neuf.

« Mon... Zampakutô? »

Un large sourire envahie alors le visage de la jeune fille qui se leva d'un bon, attrapant son zampakutô et se dirigeant à grande enjambées vers les quartiers du chef de la famille. Elle voulait absolument que Byakuya voit l'arrivée de son zampakutô en premier, avant quiconque.

Tout au long des longs couloirs de la résidence, Tsubaki manqua plusieurs fois de bousculer les quelques domestiques qui étaient déjà de service. Un rapide pardon et déjà, elle était loin.

De son côté, Byakuya était déjà debout et travaillait très sérieusement sur un dossier. Il profitait du calme en cette heure matinale. Un moment qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Ces quelques minutes de calme complet, là où le soleil se levait tout juste et où quatre-vingt dix pour cent des gens dormaient encore.

Jusqu'à un gros bruit de plat qui tomba par terre, mélangé d'un cri de surprise puis suivit d'un désolé rapide et pressé.

Le noble soupira, conscient de sa tornade d'invitée avait écourté sa nuit. Et pour cause, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant entrer une jeune fille surexcité.

« Byakuya! Regarde! Mon Zampakutô est arrivé! Regarde regarde!

Elle posa fièrement l'épée sur le bureau, par dessus tous les papiers déjà présent. Un large sourire éclairait son visage, alors qu'elle attendait une quelconque réaction de la part du capitaine.

Celui-ci regarda le zampakutô, dont le fourreau était blanc comme la neige, tressée de fils bleu, identique aux bleu de ses yeux. Il leva ensuite son regard vers Tsubaki, remarquant à quel point elle était mignonne lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi. Il aimerait tellement la voir sourire de cette façon plus souvent.

Et enfin, après une attente plus que nécessaire pour la jeune fille, il prit la parole.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. Nous allons pouvoir corser un peu plus votre entraînement.

-Maintenant?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Vous vous entraînerez seule.

-Oh... Tu peux pas te libérer?

-Non, cela me paraît impossible.

Une petit moue de déception avait remplacé son si beau sourire. Le noble capitaine se rattrapa alors:

-Demain matin, première heure!

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-C'est une promesse?

-Oui, à condition que vous vous entraîniez de façon sérieuse aujourd'hui, tel que je vous l'ai montré.

De nouveau, un sourire, suivit un acquiescement.

-Ça marche! »

Rapidement, Tsubaki prit la direction du terrain d'entraînement, bien décidée à se donner à fond, en prévision du lendemain.

Toute la journée, elle la passa sur le terrain, détruisant des cibles, jouant avec son nouveau katana, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser que si elle avait eut ce genre de chose à une certaine époque, certaines personne n'aurait pas fait les malins. Peut-être que sa vie aurait été plus simple avec ça...

Elle aimerait tant qu'ils soient tous là, devant elle. Tous ceux qu'il l'on fait souffrir durent toutes ses années... Tous ses imbécile à l'école, au collège, au lycée, ces idiots de prof qui ne comprenaient rien, ces abrutis de voisins dans le quartier qui les jugeait, sa mère et elle, sans rien savoir de leurs vies, son père qui s'est comporté comme le dernier des connards... S'ils pouvaient tous être là, en face d'elle...

Elle chassa ses idées de massacre générale de sa tête. Byakuya lui avait expliqué, un jour, que le zampakutô était une partie de l'âme d'un shinigami... Ce n'était pas seulement une arme pour tuer froidement... C'était un partie d'elle même.

Demain, Byakuya lui avait promis l'entraîner. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être à demain.

OoOoOoOoO

Enfin, c'était le matin. Tsubaki n'avait presque pas dormi, tant elle était excitée à l'idée d'enfin apprendre à s'entraîner avec son zampakutô, avec l'aide de son entraîneur. C'est alors, dès les première lueur du jour, elle était déjà d'attaque, prête. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur, afin d'attendre Byakuya. Mais elle fut interrompu par une petite voix, derrière elle.

« Tsubaki-sama? Attendez...

La jeune fille se retourna, curieuse de savoir pourquoi Hiyoko lui courrait presque désespérément derrière elle.

-Quoi?

La jeune servante s'arrêta et reprit son souffle, doucement.

-C'est... Pour vous prévenir...

-Me prévenir de quoi?

-Pour aujourd'hui...

-Et bin quoi? Dépêche toi, Byakuya va m'attendre! L'interrompit-elle, agacée

-Byakuya-sama a eut un empêchement. Alors il ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui, pour vous entraîner! Dit-elle finalement d'une traite.

-Hein?

-Une réunion d'urgence...

-Mais... Il m'avait promis...

-Désolée, Tsubaki-sama... Mais il s'agit d'une réunion très importante...

D'un coup, sa bonne humeur s'évanouit, et avec, son sourire.

-Ouais... Comme à chaque fois... »

D'un coup, elle disparut, laissant Hiyoko seul sur le devant du manoir.

De toit en toit, elle ne regardait pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle était juste en colère. Blessée, vexée, trahie... Il lui avait promis. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là aujourd'hui pour lui montrer comment utiliser son zampakutô! Ce n'était pas juste... Pourquoi personne n'était capable de tenir leurs promesses? Est-ce un serment si facile à briser?

Elle stoppa sa course sur un toit, alerté par des bruits de toux. Après avoir cherché l'origine des ses bruits, elle tomba sur une petite dépendance, au milieu d'un étang, extérieur au bâtiments principal où elle se trouvait. Elle ignorait complètement où elle se trouvait d'ailleurs. Hormis la résidence Kuchiki, un peu l'académie et quelques pièces ici et là, elle ne connaissait pas du tout le Seireiteï. Poussée par sa curiosité, elle descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea lentement vers la source du bruit. Qui que se soit, sa toux semblait le faire souffrir.

Elle le vit alors, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide par la porte entre ouverte.

Un capitaine, au vu de haori blanc, identique à celui du noble. Il semblait fatigué, car ses cheveux argenté se confondait presque avec la couleur de son visage. Elle se souvenait, elle l'avait vu, lors de son arrivé, il y a quelque temps déjà. Mais son nom lui échappa un peu. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler de la composition du Gotaï 13. Byakuya lui avait pourtant répéter qu'elle devait apprendre par cœur tous les noms des capitaines... Et puis, le déclic.

« Ukitake Jushirô... Murmura-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres, contente de s'en souvenue du nom du capitaine de la treizième division.

-Reste pas là... Montre toi.

La voix du capitaine la fis sursauter. Elle s'immobilisa d'un coup, comme si elle espérait qu'elle allait disparaître. Mais non...

-Aller, approche toi... insista le capitaine.

Sa voix était si légère et douce, dégageant tant de chaleur qu'elle ne put résister plus longtemps et se présenta à l'entrer, regardant ses pieds, s'attendant, encore une fois, à se fait gronder.

-Et bien, qu'avons-nous là? Ne serais-tu pas la jeune Nagato Tsubaki? Notre petit espoir.

-Un espoir...? Je crois pas non...

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu es, si tu n'es pas un espoir?

-Rien... Je ne suis rien d'autre que quelque chose d'embêtant...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela?

-Byakuya a fait passer une réunion avant mon entraînement... Ça veut bien dire que je ne suis pas importante!

Un petit sourire s'installa sur le visage fatiguée du capitaine.

-Tu veux du thé? Lui demanda-t-il alors, dans l'espoir de lui remonter un peu le morale.

-Je voudrais pas te déranger... T'as pas l'aire en forme...

-Avoir un peu de compagnie me permet d'aller mieux. Viens, assis-toi!

Un peu hésitante, Tsubaki accepta l'invitation et s'installa en face, le regardant servir une tasse de thé fumante et la poser devant elle. Elle se saisit de la tasse et en avala une gorgé, sentant le liquide brûlant couler le long de son œsophage.

Après un moment de silence, Jushirô reprit:

-Pourquoi semble-tu si triste?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tous de suite, fixant toujours le liquide foncé entre ses mains.

-Est-ce parce que tu te sens trahie par le capitaine Kuchiki?

-Il m'avait fait une promesse!

-Et il ne l'a pas tenu?

-Non.

-Sais-tu quel genre de réunion l'a empêcher de tenir sa promesse?

-Non...

-Moi je vais te le dire... Il s'agit d'une réunion annuelle entre les différents chef de clan. Réunion obligatoire.

-Si c'est annuelle, il devait le savoir qu'elle aurait lieu. Alors pourquoi il m'a promis de m'entraîner s'il savait qu'il pourrait pas?

-Ce type de réunion s'organise toujours à la dernière minutes, afin d'éviter des attaques ennemis. Une brochette des plus puissantes personnes du Seireiteï, il y a de quoi attirer n'importe quel ennemis...

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Alors, pour éviter ce genre de problème, tous les participants sont prévenue au dernier moments. Le capitaine Kuchiki a du apprendre cette réunion très tôt ce matin.

-Ah...

-Et tu sais, je le connaît bien, depuis le temps, et je suis sûr qu'il aurait préféré t'entraîner que d'assister à cette réunion particulièrement ennuyante!

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Alors ne lui en veux pas s'il te plaît. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se rendant compte que, encore une fois, elle avait eut une réaction trop exagérée. Elle se sentait un peu idiote d'avoir réagit comme une enfant gâtée. Elle se demandait vraiment comment Byakuya faisait pour la supporter depuis tout ce temps.

« Est-ce ton zampakutô que je vois là?

Tsubaki leva les yeux, se rappelant qu'elle se trouvait dans les quartiers du capitaine Ukitake. Sans un mot, elle acquiesça, encore un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner avec.

-Et le capitaine Kuchiki devait t'enseigner sa maîtrise?

De nouveau, un hochement de tête.

-Sais-tu son nom?

-Son... Nom? Euh...

Un sourire s'installa sur le visage du capitaine qui reprit alors.

-Je veux bien t'enseigner comment le découvrir.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Mais... Je voudrais pas abuser de ton temps... Surtout si t'es malade.

-Cela ne me demandera pas beaucoup d'effort. Je n'aurais même pas à quitter cet endroit.

-Ah bon? Euh... Bin ok alors.

-Bien. Pour commencer, tu dois te rendre dans ton monde intérieur.

-Mon monde intérieur?

-Oui.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Lorsque tu as obtenu ton zampakutô, tu as du te retrouver dans un endroit que tu n'avais jamais vu, mais qui ne te semblait pas si inconnu que ça.

-La foret et le lac... murmura-t-elle. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve... Cet endroit n'existe pas.

-Il existe, mais que dans ton esprit. C'est le seul endroit où tu peux rencontrer la forme matérialisé de ton zampakutô. Il te suffit de te concentrer afin d'y retourner. Essaie. Ferme les yeux et essaie de faire le vide dans ton esprit, en te concentrant uniquement sur cet endroit. »

Tsubaki s'exécuta, et parvint assez facilement à ralentir les battements de son cœur, faisant abstraction de tous ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle remercia intérieurement le noble capitaine de lui avoir si souvent demandé de rester calme lorsqu'il travaillait dans son bureau. À force, cet exercice au début très difficile pour elle, était devenue si simple. Et c'était sûrement grâce à ça qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau dans cette forêt, face à ce lac.

Elle chercha des yeux la petite fille de la dernière fois, bien décidée à en savoir un peu plus sur ses derniers paroles.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut le dos, la faisant frissonner. Tout était trop calme, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Un sentiment de solitude et de sombres pensées s'emparèrent d'elle.

Des mauvais souvenirs. Les persécutions qu'elle avait subit tout au long de sa scolarité, sa mère qui ne cessait pas de lui reprocher sa naissance, son père qui les avait abandonnée, sa mère et elle, sans rien...

Des angoisses où elle se voyait seule, sans plus personne autour d'elle, seule et abandonnée. Sans plus aucun soutient.

Dépassé pas ses angoisses, elle s'accroupit, les bras rabattu sur sa tête attendant que ça passe.

Puis une voix, celle de la dernière fois.

« Tu as peur Tsubaki! Tu ne peux pas me rejoindre si tu as peur. Tu resteras seule avec tes peurs... Toute seule, sans personne!

Elle leva les yeux, constatant que la petite fille se tenait devant elle, les mains dans son dos. Bizarrement, cette petite fille ne lui était pas inconnue. Des cheveux noir, qui semblaient emmêler, de grand yeux bleu fatigués, une petite robe d'été sale et déchirée dans un coin, des genoux écorchés, un visage fermé et dure, en montrant aucun sentiment.

-Tu as faible, Tsubaki... Faible et seule!

-Tais-toi... murmura-t-elle faiblement, sentant ses larmes montrer.

-Tu n'as personnes sur qui compter.

-Tais-toi!

-Personne dans tes écoles ne voulaient être amis avec toi!

-Tais-toi!

-Personne dans le quartier ne t'appréciait!

-Arrête!

-Ton père n'a jamais accepté ni reconnu ton existence sur cette terre!

-Arrête!

-Même ta propre mère voulait te voir disparaître!

-Arrête!

-Et regarde, même là, le capitaine Kuchiki a préféré se rendre à cette réunion plutôt de s'occuper de toi!

-Non... Il pouvait pas... Il... Il avait pas le choix...

La petite fille se pencha alors, et murmura dans le creux de son oreille.

-Et un jour, lui aussi ne voudra plus de toi. Et tu seras seule, avec tes peurs et tes angoisses!

-TAIS-TOI!

-Tsubaki!

D'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face au capitaine Ukitake, légèrement soulager de la voir enfin reprendre conscience. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Tsubaki?

-Je...

Sans pouvoir plus longtemps se retenir, elle fondit en larme, une main posée sur ses yeux.

Tendrement, le capitaine de la treizième division posa sa main sur le dessus de sa tête essayant de la consoler.

Il commençait à comprendre. Quelque chose semblait la terrifier et s'était lié à sa vie dans le monde réel, à son passé. Une angoisse que le capitaine Kuchiki avait déjà dû déceler chez la jeune fille. Il faudra qu'il en parler avec lui, peut-être que son confrère pourra l'éclairer un peu plus, puisqu'il vit avec elle au quotidien depuis bientôt cinq mois.

OoOoOoOoO

Le reste de la matinée se passa alors lentement. Tsubaki avait finit par s'endormir, sous la surveillance bienfaitrice de Jushirô.

De meilleur forme, celui-ci quitta sa dépendance, laissant Tsubaki récupérer tranquillement de son passage dans son monde intérieur. Vu l'heure, la réunion des nobles devait être terminée, et il se doutait que Bakuya cherchera son invitée.

Il marchait le long des couloirs de sa division, une idée précise en tête. Et il tomba alors sur la personne qu'il cherchait.

« Capitaine Kuchiki. C'est un plaisir de vous voir.

-Plaisir partagé, capitaine Ukitake.

-Laissez moi deviner, vous rechercher votre protégée?

-J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas causé d'ennuis. J'ai eus vent que votre santé n'était pas au mieux en ce moment.

-C'est une jeune fille très sage capitaine.

Sans montrer aucune surprise, Byakua se demandait s'ils parlaient de la même personne. Tsubaki, sage? Deux mots qui n'allait pas vraiment ensemble.

-C'est assez surprenant, elle ne m'a pas habitué à cela.

Un sourire s'installa sur le visage de Jushirô. Celui-ci reprit alors.

-J'ai une proposition pour vous.

-De quelle nature?

-Confiez-moi Tsubaki.

-Vous la confiez? Je doute que cela soit une excellente idée...

-Je pense que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien d'être au contacte de d'autre personnes, afin qu'elle apprenne à vivre en communauté, et qu'elle se reconstruise aussi.

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

-Vous l'avait ressentit aussi, cette angoisse qui semble l'habiter. Reprit Byakuya.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation.

-Oui, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir d'où cela vient...

-Elle semble... Avoir peur d'être abandonnée.

-Oh... Cela explique beaucoup de chose. J'insiste alors sur le fait de la laisser là quelques temps. Cela vous permettrait de vous concentrer sur votre travail.

Après un moment de réflexion, Byakuya reprit.

-Très bien, mais n'hésitez pas à me la renvoyer, si elle devient trop fatigante.

-J'en prend note! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et voilà! Intervention d'une nouvelle personne!

Alors? Vous en avait pensé quoi? Dites moi tous! :-p

Rendez-vous lundi prochain pour la suite (parce que dimanche, ça sera pas possible! )

Bonne semaine

TiteOshun


	9. La dixième division

**Note de l'auteur:**

Chapitre 9 en ligne chers lecteurs! Je plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture!

* * *

***La dixième division***

Des pas résonnèrent dans le silence glacial du Las Noche. Des pas pressés, rapides et impatients. Et enfin, la fin de ce long couloir et cette grande porte blanche, annonçant la fin de l'attente.

D'un geste, Aizen entra, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Au centre de la pièce, se tenait deux personnes. L'une était son associé, Gin, très fier de lui et l'autre était une femme, inconnu de l'ex-capitaine, debout à ses côtés. Elle semblait vide, comme dénué de tous sentiments humain. Ses yeux étaient jaune et ne montraient que le néant, et elle avait de long cheveux blond qui avaient perdu de leurs éclat. Accroché au milieu de son front, un reste de son masque de hollow. Tous ce qui se dégageaient de cette femme étaient froid et sans vie.

« Était-elle prête? Demanda Aizen

Le sourire de Gin s'élargit un peu plus, manifestement très fier du travail accomplit.

-Évidemment! Ça pas été simple, je dois bien te l'accorder, mais elle est fin prête!

L'homme s'approcha et fixa la femme d'un regard soutenu

-Quel est ton nom?

-Rinko. Répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

-Qui sont tes ennemis?

-Les shinigamis.

-Et qui est ta cible?

-Nagato Tsubaki.

Un large sourire de satisfaction s'installa sur le visage d'Aizen.

-Alors, tu es content?

-Assez oui. Tu es bien sûr que cette femme est son point faible?

-Notre petite espionne a été plus que catégorique!

-Je vois. Pense à la remercier comme il se doit Gin.

Un sourire encore plus mauvais indiquait clairement ce que Ichimaru devait faire.

Éliminer l'espion, afin de ne prendre aucun risque si elle venait à être découverte.

-Compte sur moi, je m'en occupe personnellement! Mais c'est dommage... Avoir un espion au sain même de la famille Kuchiki, c'était plutôt pratique pour gratter des informations.

-Notre victoire est proche. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'informations. Et de ce faite, nous n'avons plus besoin d'espion... »

Après un petit soupir discret, Gin quitta la pièce à grande enjambée.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Tsubaki se sentait mieux, rassurée par les explications du capitaine Ukitake sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle accepta en même temps la proposition de rester ici quelque temps. Byakuya sera bien mieux sans elle dans ses pattes.

Commença alors une longue série d'entraînement, dans le but de pouvoir libérer son zampakutô. Sans résultat concret, malgré les efforts et les connaissances de Jûshiro. Parallèlement, la jeune fille suivait l'entraînement avec les nouvelles recrues de la treizième division. Mais comme à son habitude, Tsubaki arriva à se disputer avec presque tous les élèves. Selon elle, ils étaient tous trop prétentieux et stupide! Pour les autres, c'était elle qui étaient associable, colérique, et qui s'énervait pour un rien. Le capitaine de la treizième division commençait à mieux comprendre la jeune fille et son incapacité à créer des lien avec les autres. Elle avait peur. C'était évidant. Il fallait qu'elle passe du temps avec des personnes ayant plus de patience et d'expérience. Il eut alors une idée et était certain que ça aiderait Tsubaki à s'ouvrir aux autres, sans se refermer telle une huître en pinçant les doigts de ceux qui voulait la connaître!

C'est donc un matin, une semaine seulement après son arrivé, que Jûshiro conduisit la jeune fille dans une autre division.

« La dixième division? Lisa-t-elle sur la porte en en bois du bâtiment.

Alors c'est là qu'on l'abandonnait maintenant?

-Oui. Le capitaine Hitsugaya peut t'apprendre pas mal de chose sur le contrôle de ton reiatsu. Mais c'est surtout son vice-capitaine que je veux que tu rencontres.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il doit m'apprendre ce type là?

-Beaucoup de chose, mais la principale, sera d'apprendre à t'amuser!

-Hein? »

La jeune fille regarda le capitaine aux cheveux blanc sans comprendre. Peut-être avait-elle mal entendu? Il venait bien de dire apprendre à s'amuser?

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors qui entra dans le bâtiment. Après quelques secondes, elle le suivit, de peur de la perdre de vue.

De nombreux shinigamis le saluait respectueusement à son passage.

« Quelle classe d'être capitaine quand même... murmura-t-elle.

Un autre sourire sur le visage du concerné.

-J'ai fais une bêtise? Reprit-elle après un court moment de silence.

-Non, pourquoi cette question?

-Bin, tu m'emmènes ici, c'est que t'en as marre de moi, comme Byakuya...

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je pense juste que tu vas mieux t'intégrer ici.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Parce que je connais bien le vice-capitaine Matsumoto!

-Et...? C'est pas parce que tu connais bien ce type que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui!

-En faite, je suis certain que vous allez parfaitement bien vous entendre, toutes les deux! »

En même instant,une voix en colère hurla à travers une porte.

« MATSUMOTO!

Chacun retenu son souffle, attendant que le capitaine de la dixième division termine sa phrase. Seul Jûshiro avait garder son sourire. De son côté, Tsubaki était intriguée par la personne que semblait être ce vice-capitaine.

-Je peux savoir où sont les dossiers que tu étais censé remplir?

D'un signe de la main, Jûshiro fit signe à Tsubaki de le suivre dans la pièce, source de ces cris de colère.

Ce qu'elle vit alors sortait tout droit d'un gros délire. Un enfant, de dix ans maximum, était en train d'engueuler une femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

-Les dossiers... Mmh... Les dossiers... Euh... Vous êtes sûr qu'il y avait des dossiers capitaine?

Le jeune capitaine se pinça l'arrête du nez, laissant échapper une soupir bien prononcé.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, je les avait posé sur ton bureau hier soir!

-Ah...

Le vice-capitaine semblait prendre ça à la légère.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, à la place des ses dossiers, j'ai retrouver une dizaine de bouteille de saké vide?

-Ah... ça? Euh... Bin en fait, je comptais les remplir ses dossiers et puis Momo, Kira et Hisagi sont passée me voir. On a commencé à papoter et puis bin...

-C'est bon, je veux pas en savoir plus... Termina le capitaine Hitsugaya, d'un air blasé. Mets toi au boulot, immédiatement!

-Oui! »

Aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers une table et attrapa un pile de dossier avec de s'installer sur un bureau.

Le jeune capitaine se tourna finalement vers ses invités, qui n'avaient toujours pas bouger du bas de la porte.

« Capitaine Ukitake! Que puis-je pour vous?

-Bien le bonjour Toshiro! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

-Déjà fatigué à vrai dire.

Il leva ses yeux turquoise sur Tsubaki, d'un air curieux.

-Ne serait-ce pas Nagato à vos côtés?

-C'est exacte! Je vous l'amène afin qui apprenne un peu en votre compagnie.

-Ravis de vous rencontrer enfin, Nagato!

-De même... Mais appelle moi Tsubaki! Répondit Tsubaki, un peu sur la défensive.

-Si vous le souhaitez. En ce qui me concerne, c'est capitaine Hitsugaya!

Tsubaki s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'elle l'appellerais comme elle veut que la capitaine Ukitake prit la parole.

-J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Pas du tout! Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre!

-Fort bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, consciente qu'il allait partir, la laissant là avec tous ses inconnus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsubaki, on se revois bientôt. Et puis, une autre personne devrait venir prendre de tes nouvelles!

-Une autre personne? Qui?

-Tu verras. Bon courage.

-Merci.

-Toshiro. Ajouta-il, inclinant sa tête pour lui dire au revoir.

-Capitaine Ukitake. Répondit le capitaine de la dixième division, d'un même signe.

Puis il quitta la pièce, sous le regard angoissé de Tsubaki.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensée pas la voix de Toshiro.

-Où en êtes-vous dans votre entraînement, Tsubaki?

-Euh... Jushiro essayait de me faire libérer mon zampakutô et de me faire découvrir son nom.

-Et...?

-Et je n'y arrive pas! Répondit-elle, légèrement agacée qu'on lui rappel ses échecs.

-Pourquoi?

-J'en sais rien!

Elle détourna les yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de ne pas se mettre en colère, se souvenant des sages conseils de Byakuya.

-Mastumoto! S'écria-t-il alors, faisant sursauter Tsubaki.

-Oui?

Celle-ci s'approcha de son capitaine, les bras croisés dans son dos, curieuse.

C'était une belle femme aux magnifique cheveux roux et ondulés qui tombaient dans son dos.

-Évalue le niveau de Tsubaki et corrige les défauts que tu pourrais y voir.

-Si vous voulez capitaine, mais vous êtes sûrement mieux placé que moi pour ça non?

-C'est exacte! Mais il se trouve qu'une certaine quantité de dossier n'ont pas été traité dans les temps!

Le vice-capitaine détourna les yeux, sifflotant, l'air de rien.

-Et donc, reprit le capitaine Hitsugaya, il va falloir que je m'en occupe personnellement, si je veux pouvoir les rendre à l'heure. Sauf si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je m'occupe de Tsubaki... »

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase et un autre regard turquoise de sa part, elle attrapa le bras de Tsubaki et sortit du bureau.

Celle-ci n'avait rien dit, se contentant de regarder cette scène du quotidien, apparemment monnaie courante dans cette division. Finalement, le naturel reprit le dessus, et elle demanda.

« Où tu m'emmène?

-Sur le terrain de la division! On sera tranquille là-bas. Au fait, je m'appelle Rangiku Matsumoto!

-Enchantée. Répondit-elle sans grande conviction. »

Combien de temps cette femme allait la supporter avant de prétendre qu'elle sera mieux entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre?

OoOoOoOoO

Tranquillement, les jours se mirent à défiler les uns après les autres. C'est après une mission de quelques jours que le capitaine Kuchiki entra enfin chez lui, à la lueur de l'aube. Il avait profité de l'absence de Tsubaki pour avancer le plus possible dans le travail très en retard de sa division, ne laissant que très peu de répit à son pauvre vice-capitaine.

Et enfin, le voilà de retour chez lui, avec enfin un peu de temps libre pour lui. Il comptait occuper ce temps libre dans des affaires de famille.

Mais à peine avait-il franchie la porte d'entrer qu'un domestique se précipita vers lui, l'air complètement paniqué.

« Byakuya-sama! s'écria un vieil homme

Surprit de voir le si calme Gintaro dans un tel état, le noble se dirigea dans sa direction, lui épargnant les quelques mètres à parcourir encore.

-Que ce passe-t-il Gintaro?

-C'est horrible... Cette nuit... Dans le jardin... Elle... Mon dieu... Ils... s'écria-t-il complètement paniqué.

-Calme-toi! Explique-moi clairement ce qui s'est passé...

-Venez... Venez voir de vous même... Byakuya-sama... »

Sans attendre, il tourna les talon et se dirigea vers les jardins. Curieux, Byakuya le suivit, se demandant ce qui s'était passé durent son absence pour mettre son domestique dans un tel état.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, un attroupement de domestiques et de serviteurs se trouvait au milieu de la pelouse, dans un brou-ha pas possible. Chacun se tut à l'arrivé du chef de la famille et tous s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

Il s'arrêta alors d'un coup, après avoir vu se qui causait une telle agitation chez lui.

Allongé dans l'herbe, le corps frêle et sans vie d'Hiyoko se trouvait là, baignant dans son propre sang. Il s'accroupit devant elle, constatant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour elle. Sa gorge avait été tranché net et elle s'était vidée de son sang. Certaines servantes pleuraient à chaude larmes, d'autre étaient paniquée en voyant leurs collègue dans un tel état. Seul Byakuya restait de marbre, comme à son habitude. Comment était-ce possible? Quelqu'un était manifestement venue chez lui, trompant la vigilance des gardes, pour tuer une de ses servantes et puis était ressorti, toujours sous le nez de ses gardes. Il se releva et ordonna qu'on recouvre le corps d'Hiyoko avec un drap, en attendant les membres de la quatrième division. Il dispersa alors tous le monde, leur demandant de retourner à leur travail, même s'il savait que personne ne pourrait vraiment faire comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas les renvoyer chez eux tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que le coupable ne s'en prendrait pas à eux.

Après avoir interrogé chacun, le noble capitaine avait peu d'éléments en sa possession. Personne n'avait rien entendu durent la nuit du meurtre, ni les domestiques, ni les gardes qui n'ont rien repéré de suspect et Hiyoko avait été vu vivante en fin de soirée par Gintaro lui même, alors qu'il allait se coucher après son service. Celle-ci se trouvait dans les cuisines, terminant une tâche quotidienne.

Pas d'indice pour aider Byakuya à trouver l'identité du coupable.

Mis au courent, le capitaine Ukitake se rendit sur place pour en savoir un peu plus. Après que le chef de la famille lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait, Jushiro se mis à réfléchir longuement avant de dire:

« Et si... C'était Tsubaki qui était visé?

-Tsubaki?

-Oui. Vous m'avez bien dit que cette jeune personne était au service de Tsubaki?

-Oui.

-Et si elle s'est trouvé au mauvaise endroit et que le coupable, mécontent de voir que sa cible n'était pas là, s'est retourner contre Hiyoko?

Byakuya ne répondit pas toute suite, surprit qu'il n'ai pas lui même pensé à cette possibilité.

-Où se trouve-t-elle en ce moment? Demanda-t-il finalement

-À la dixième division, entre les mains de Toshiro et du vice-capitaine Matsumoto.

-Très bien.

Son regard était perdu sur les shinigamis de la quatrième division, en train de s'occuper d'évacuer le corps et de nettoyer la scène de crime. Malgré tout ses efforts, Byakuya ne parvenait pas à se rassurer, sachant que si Tsubaki avait été là cette nuit, elle aurait été à la place d'Hiyoko.

Jushiro avait immédiatement remarqué cette lueur d'inquiétude, si minime soit-elle, dans les yeux du noble capitaine.

-Ne vous en faites pas, elle y est en sécurité. Reprit-il, espérant rassurer un peu son collègue.

Sans répondre, Byakuya tourna les talons, afin de réglé ce problème le plus rapidement possible.

La capitaine Ukitake reprit alors:

-Vous vous êtes attaché à elle, n'est-ce pas?

Celui-ci s'arrêta et après un court silence, reprit:

-J'essaie de rester le plus professionnel possible. »

Il disparut en un shunpo, laissant le capitaine de la treizième division sur place, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Alors? Intervention de nouveaux personnages! :-)

Merci de continuer à lire, ça me fait plaisir quand je vois toutes les visites! N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage!

à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant!

TiteOshun


	10. Fleur de lune

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et c'est sous la pluie que je vous offre ce 10ème chapitre! Plus long, on en apprend plus sur notre chère Tsubaki!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Fleur de lune***

Il faisait frai, cette journée là. L'hiver approchait, à grand pas et avec lui, la grande bataille menée par Aizen contre le Sereïteï.

Tsubaki n'avait pas cessé de s'entraîner en compagnie du vice-capitaine Matsumoto, du vice-capitaine Abaraï et de Rukia venu prêter main forte et des capitaines Hitsugaya, Ukitake et Kuchiki. Une formation très complète et accélérée, qui avait permis à la jeune femme d'atteindre un niveau plus que satisfaisant en l'espace de ses dernières semaines. Le shunpo, l'art du kido, le combat rapproché armé ou à main nue et l'endurance avaient été traité. Mais la leçon la plus importante que Tsubaki avait assimilé était celle de s'adapter aux autres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'entendait bien avec les gens qu'elle côtoyait, elle ne fuyait plus le contacte, les discutions, les remarques. Elle prenait plaisir à être avec chacun de ses entraîneurs. Elle avait enfin apprit à faire confiance aux gens qui l'entourait. Cette confiance était encore fragile et limitée seulement à ses quelques personnes, mais elle avait enfin la sensation d'appartenir à un lieux, d'avoir enfin des personnes sur qui compter vraiment. Cette ultime leçon l'avais amplement grandit, la rendant plus confiante en ses propres capacités et en elle même.

C'est aussi cette ultime leçon qui lui avait permis de mieux accepter la tragédie qui avait eut lieu au manoir Kuchiki. La disparition soudaine d'Hiyoko avait été un choc, mais elle avait parfaitement comprit qu'il était temps d'être sérieuse avec ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Un maigre soleil avait enfin fait son apparition, derrière l'épais manteau de nuage gris, en fin de matinée. Rangiku et Tsubaki s'arrêtèrent de combattre après plusieurs heures d'échange rapides et musclées. Assise par terre, Tsubaki essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Si seulement elle parvenait à libérer son zampakutô... Elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait tenir face à la vitesse d'attaque du zampakutô de Rangiku. Mais voilà, celui-ci refusait de lui dire son nom, ce qui avait le don d'énerver sa propriétaire! Alors qu'elle rageait intérieurement contre son têtu de zampkutô, un verre d'eau frai se présenta devant elle. Et à l'autre bout, le sourire du vice-capitaine Matsumoto.

« Ça va? Lui demanda-t-elle

Tsubaki se contenta de soupirer d'exaspération avant de saisir le verre d'eau et de l'avaler en deux gorgées. Son amie s'installa à côté d'elle, bien décidé à lui remonter le moral.

-T'inquiètes pas, tu y arriveras un jour, j'en suis sûr!

-Ouais, mais quand? L'hiver sera bientôt là et j'arrive toujours pas à liber ce satané zampakutô! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si j'y arrive pas et que l'autre attaque?

-Bin... Je ne sais pas trop! Mais soit pas aussi pessimiste! Regarde les progrès que t'as fait dernièrement! C'est juste génial!

-Ouais... répondit-elle, pas vraiment convaincu.

D'un bon, Rangiku était de nouveau sur ses pieds et se retourna vers Tsubaki, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Et si on allait faire du shopping? J'ai envie de m'acheter un nouveau petit haut pour l'été prochain! Et une paire de chaussure!

-Du shopping?

-Ouais! Il y a un tas de boutiques supers sympa dans le monde réel! On y va?

-Hein? Dans le monde réel? Mais...

-Aller, discute pas! Ça fait partie de l'entraînement!

Sans attendre de réponse, elle ouvrit un portail afin de se rendre à Karakura.

Tsubaki s'était relevée, encore un peu surprise par cette capacité de faire apparaître des portes dans le vide.

-Il faut pas une autorisation pour se rendre là-bas?

-Possible!

-Toshiro va encore t'engueuler! Et moi avec je te signal!

-Mais non! On va dire au capitaine que ça fait partie de ton entraînement!

-Acheter des chaussures, un entraînement?

-Oui! Aller, viens! »

Rapidement, elle lui saisit le bras et toutes deux franchirent le portail, avant de se retrouver dans une petite ruelle au centre-ville de Karakura.

La ville n'avait pas beaucoup changé en presque un an. Toujours ce bruit incessant de circulation, toujours ses gens qui marchent le nez sur leurs portable ou sur leurs montres, toujours cette odeur de pollution, inexistante à la Soul Society. Tsubaki n'aimait pas cette ville et surtout les mauvais souvenirs que celle-ci lui rappelait. Rien que cette ruelle, elle était certaine d'y avoir retrouvé une fois ses affaires d'école dans une des bennes à ordures.

Mais elle garda pour elle ses envies de partir et se contenta de suivre Rangiku qui marchait rapidement parmi les gens qui, d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas la voir. Impression qui se révéla vrai lorsque qu'un des passants lui passa à travers.

Elle avait légèrement oublier ce détail... Elle était morte! Elle était donc un fantôme, invisible aux yeux des mortels. Elle interpella alors son amie.

« Comment sommes-nous sensée faire du shopping si les vendeurs nous voient pas?

-T'inquiètes pas, on va aller voir la personne qui va pouvoir régler ce contre temps!

-Comment ça?

-Tu verras! »

Aux détours de plusieurs rues, les deux femmes arrivèrent finalement devant l'échoppe d'un magasin de bonbons. Tsubaki connaissait bien la ville, mais elle était certaine de ne jamais avoir vu cette boutique.

Sans hésiter, le vice-capitaine Matsumoto entra, talonnée par son amie. L'intérieur était calme comparé à l'extérieur. Deux rayons de marchandise étaient là, exposant leurs produits. La jeune femme regarda de plus prêt et y aperçu des produits qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

-Rangiku? C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-elle en désignant un petit tube à l'effigie d'un lapin. Lapin qu'elle était certaine d'avoir vue chez Byakuya.

-C'est un candy soul! Répondit alors une voix masculine, faisant sursauter Tsubaki. Celle-ci se retourna et aperçu le propriétaire de cette voix. L'homme se tenait debout, face aux deux filles, un sourire aux lèvres. Il portait une veste noir à losange blanc sur le bas, un ensemble vert en dessous et un bob à rayure vertes et blanches, enfoncée sur la tête, laissant quelques mèches blondes dépasser.

-Désolée de passer sans prévenir, Kisuke-san! Intervint Rangiku.

-Pas de problème vice-capitaine Matsumoto! C'est un réel plaisir de vous recevoir dans mon humble commerce!

Il agitait un éventail sous son nez, affichant toujours un large sourire. Son regard sombre se posa alors sur Tsubaki. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Instinctivement, Tsubaki recula et son dos buta dans l'étagère, faisant tomber une des candy soul. Le propriétaire du magasin l'attrapa dans sa main, avant de s'adresser à la jeune fille.

-Laissez moi deviner, vous êtes Nagato-san, n'est-ce pas?

-Tsubaki! Et toi?

-Kisuke Urahara, propriétaire de ce magasin! Vous êtes là pour des gigaïs, j'ai raison?

-Euh...

-Oui, c'est ça. Répondit Rangiku, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine. Nous prendrons également un candy soul pour Tsubaki. Vous enverrez la facture à mon capitaine! Dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Fort bien, attendez ici, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Urahara se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte situer dans le fond de la boutique et disparut.

-Euh... Rangiku?

-Mmh?

-C'est qui ce type?

-Urahara Kisuke!

-Ouais, nan, mais comment ça se fait qu'il nous vois? Je croyais que les vivants ne pouvait pas nous voir?

-Ouais, c'est le cas, d'où notre présence ici! Kisuke-san est un ancien shinigami, c'est pour ça qu'il peut nous voir! Son magasin est à disposition des shinigami en mission sur terre. Il y vend tout de sorte d'objet qui peuvent être utile aux shinigamis.

-Comme ce que tu viens de commander?

-Oui. »

Quelques instant plus tard, il réapparut, avec les articles commandées.

Et l'heure qui suivit, les deux filles étaient dans les magasins dévalisant les rayons. Enfin, Rangiku dévalisait les rayons. Tsubaki, quand à elle, était toujours devant le miroir, se regardant dedans, encore impressionnée par ce gigaï. C'était elle et pourtant, elle avait la sensation de porter un costume. Elle se regarda la main, bougeant les doigts, sentant bien que c'était pas réel. C'était une sensation des plus bizarre.

Et d'un coup, un chapeau mauve se posa sur ses cheveux blond. Et derrière, Rangiku, très fière de sa trouvaille.

« Il te va super bien ce chapeau!

La jeune fille se regarda encore un moment, pas vraiment dans le truc.

-Euh... Ouais...

-Hihi, attends, je t'ai trouvé un tas d'autre truc à essayer!

-Hein? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de râler, elle lui attrapa le bras et la poussa dans une cabine d'essayage.

Deux longues heures se passèrent alors.

Enfin, c'était fini. Assises sur un banc, dans le parc, les deux amis dégustaient une glace. Une petite quantité de paquet jonchait le sol, autour du banc. Au finale, Tsubaki avait finit pas céder à son amie et à s'offrir une petite robe blanche toute simple, à bretelles. Pas vraiment son style vestimentaire mais bon, l'insistance de la rouquine avait eut raison de la patience « légendaire » de Tsubaki. Un combat gagné d'avance selon elle...

Les yeux fixés sur sa glace, Tsubaki ne disait rien, inquiétant le vice-capitaine.

« Un soucis?

Elle sursauta légèrement avant d'esquiver un maigre sourire.

-Non...

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui...

Après un court instant, elle reprit:

-C'est juste que...

-Mmh?

-C'est la première fois que je sors faire du shopping avec... Quelqu'un.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. Du coup je... Enfin... Merci.

Elle détourna les yeux, un peu gênée. Rangiku esquiva un sourire amusé et posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête.

-Quand tu veux on se refait ça!

-C'est vrai?

-Oui! On est amies, non?

Amie... Jamais dans sa vie d'humaine, Tsubaki aurait pu prétendre avoir des amis. Les garçons la fuyait, les filles la prenait pour un monstre... Mais là, Rangiku, et même les autres, Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Jushiro, Byakuya, tous étaient gentil avec elle, la traitant comme une personne normal. Enfin, elle avait des gens sur qui compter. Elle avait des... amis.

-Oui! »

Soudain, un cri sourd retentit à travers les arbres du parc. D'un bon, les deux shinigamis sautèrent sur leurs pieds.

« Un hollow? Demanda alors Tsubaki, se rappelant que la dernière fois qu'elle en avait vu un, c'était la matin de sa mort.

-Oui. Allons-y! »

D'un coup, le vice-capitaine Matsumoto avala un bonbon et son corps astral sortit littéralement de son gigaï. L'imitant, Tsubaki fit de même et elle se sentit d'un coup libéré d'un poids. Elle se sentait étrangement plus légère.

Suivant son amie au pas de course, les deux filles tombèrent très vite sur le propriétaire de ce cri. Un hollow se tenait là, au milieu de l'air de jeu, heureusement vide. Il ressemblait à un crabe, arborant deux pinces énormes. Et toujours, c'est affreuse tête blanche aux yeux rouge.

Le cœur de Tsubaki battait vite, tant cette chose la terrifiait.

« Je te le laisse Tsubaki! Intervint alors Rangiku, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Hein? T'es folle?

-Quoi, c'est un petit hollow, pas très fort! Montre moi ce que tu as apprit ces dernière semaines!

-Mais...

-Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir le capitaine Kuchiki?

-Pff, ça rien à voir! Se défendit-elle rapidement.

-Oh... »

Grimaçant, la jeune fille se retourna vers son adversaire, déglutissant difficilement.

Le crabe lui faisait face, comme s'il attendait qu'elle bouge.

« Très bien, tu vas morfler, le crustacé! »

Et d'un coup, elle leva son zampakutô vers lui, bien décidé à le trancher en deux. Mais ça ne se passa pas comme prévu et d'un revers de pince, elle fut envoyé dans le décors.

De nouveau sur ses pieds, Tsubaki retenta sa chance, aboutissant au même résultat. De nombreux essais se terminèrent ainsi.

De loin, la scène ressemblait à celle d'un chat qui jouait avec sa souris. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le vice-capitaine Matsumoto observait attentivement la scène, prête à intervenir si ça venait à mal tourner.

Encore une fois, Tsubaki se retrouva les fesses dans la poussière, avec sûrement une quantité incalculable de bleus.

« Tss, sale bestiole! » ragea-t-elle entre ses dents.

Encore une tentative. Mais cette fois, le hollow pinça la lame de son zampakutô, entraînant sa propriétaire avec, dans une danse endiablée. S'accrochant désespérément à son arme, Tsubaki sentait ses mains glisser du manche, alors que le crabe bougeais ses pinces de plus en plus vite.

« Je vais... te lâcher... Désolé zampakutô... »murmura-t-elle.

_C'est alors que le vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux s'arrêta d'un coup. Les ouvrit les yeux fermé plus tôt, constatant qu'elle était de nouveau devant ce lac. Combien de fois avait-elle était ici, à l'aide de Jushiro?_

_Mais là, c'était différant. La foret n'était pas aussi sombre que d'habitude... Un beau vert dominait le paysage. L'eau du lac était bleu claire, presque transparente. Il y avait même des oiseaux dans les arbres, qui chantaient. Le paysage type qu'on voit sur le cartes postales des régions de montagne. _

_Et là, la petite fille ne la regardait pas méchamment. Là, elle pleurait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha d'elle, et lui tendit une main en aide._

_À présent debout en face d'elle, Tsubaki ne savait pas trop quoi dire._

_« Euh..._

_-Merci!_

_-Hein?_

_-Tu m'as enfin reconnue... Merci!_

_-Je... comment ça?_

_-Tu voulais pas me lâcher... Tu voulais rester accroché. J'ai sentis ta peur, lorsque tes mains glissaient de moi._

_-Je..._

_-Tsuki no hana!_

_-Hein ?_

_-Je m'appelle Tsuki no hana!_

_-Fleur de lune?_

_-Oui! Travaillons ensemble, Tsubaki!_

_Elle lui tendit sa petite main, un sourire franc aux lè petite fille triste et sans couleur avait laissé place à une petite fille rayonnante et pleine de vie. Elle remarqua alors ses grand yeux bleu, identique aux siens et ses cheveux d'habitude noir, redevenir peu à peu blond. Ses genoux n'étaient plus écorchés et sa petite robe d'été était propre et sans aucune déchirure. _

_Sans hésiter, elle lui rendit son geste, souriant à son tour._

_-Oui... »_

De là où elle était, Rangiku était au première loge. Une lumière vive émanant du zampakutô de son amie puis un hurlement plaintif de la part du hollow.

Sa pince avait était brisée par sa prisonnière. Celle-ci se releva, un large sourire aux lèvres., tenant son arme à bout de bras.

« Hôyô, Tsuki no Hana! _(Enlace, Fleur de Lune) _S'écria-t-elle.

C'est alors que la lame de son zampakutô s'élimina avant de commencer à onduler légèrement. D'un coup, elle s'agrandit, s'enroulant autour de sa propriétaire. Puis l'illumination s'estompa, pour laisser place à une liane blanche, parsemée de petite épines de rose et de bourgeons.

« À nous deux, crabe avarié! »

Sans attendre, Tsubaki commença une série de mouvements, encerclant son adversaire. Courant de plus en plus vite, le hollow ne parvenait plus à la suivre et ne se rendit même pas compte que la liane s'enroulait autour de lui. Puis d'un coup, la jeune fille s'arrêta, un sourire de victoire aux lèvres.

Elle leva son bras et serra le poing, d'un coup. Comme un ordre, son zampakutô fit de même et se serra, brisant toutes les pattes du hollow et tomba à terre, incapable de bouger.

« Sale... Sale shinigami! » hurla la bête, dans un cri de douleurs.

D'un bond, Tsubaki se retrouva au dessus, les deux bras au dessus de sa tête, sur le point d'achever son adversaire. Suivant les mouvements de ses bras, son zampakutô fondit sur le carapace du hollow, la brisant en deux. Dans un cri de douleurs, le hollow s'évapora en une multitude de petite particules.

Debout à sa place, Tsubaki regarda son zampakutô reprendre sa forme de lame, alors qu'elle reprenait doucement son souffle.

« Wow! C'est dingue!

-Ça tu peux le dire!

La jeune femme se retourna vers Rangiku, qui arborait un grand sourire.

-Je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais! reprit-elle

-Ouais!

-Tu dois avoir hâte de montrer ça à une certaine personne?

-Je... Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles! Répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Le vice-capitaine de la dixième division se contenta de sourire.

-Et si on rentrait?

-Oui. »

Mais le jeune femme resta sur place, sans bouger. Remarquant que son amie ne suivait pas, Rangiku l'interrogea du regard. Et d'un coup, de grosse larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Tsubaki. Sans comprendre ce soudain état, la vice-capitaine s'approcha d'elle, inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es blessé quelque part ?

-Je... Je... commença-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Tu... ?

-J'ai eus si peur !

-Euh... Hein ?

-Je... J'étais toute seule face à ce monstre... Il... Il aurait pu me bouffer... J'aurais pu... Y rester... »

Rangiku ne comprenait pas trop... Elle avait vaincu son ennemi alors pourquoi ? Mais la shinigami ne mit pas les dires de son amie en doute. Il pouvait juger l'authenticité de ses paroles rien qu'en regardant ses membres trembler de peur.

Un maigre sourire se dessina sur le visage du vice-capitaine Matsumoto. Il s'agissait du premier vrai combat de Tsubaki... Il était tout à fait normal qu'elle ait eut peur... Après tous, elle n'était qu'une simple lycéenne il y a encore quelques mois. On ne devient pas un soldat sans peur et sans reproche en l'espace que quelques mois !

Silencieusement, elle prit sa jeune amie dans ses bras, à défaut de ne pas trop savoir quoi dire d'autre. Celle-ci finit par se calmer, un peu honteuse d'avoir craquer ainsi. Gardant son nez dans la généreuse poitrine du Rangiku, elle la remercia intérieurement d'être là.

Décidément, avoir des amis, c'était fantastique !

Tsubaki avait hâte de rentrer. Ils allaient tous être fier d'elle, quand ils verrons qu'elle peut enfin libérer son zampakutô. Mais son ami avait raison, elle était surtout impatiente de montrer ça à Byakuya. Malgré ses rares visites dernièrement, elle était certaine qu'il serait fier d'elle, plus que tous les autres. Elle avait hâte de voir son visage, lorsqu'elle appellera Tsuki no Hana à elle. Elle avait hâte de l'entendre dire « C'est bien » de son éternelle voix grave et calme.

Mais rien de se passa comme dans sa tête. À peine arrivé à la Soul Society, un son d'alerte retentissait dans tous le Seireiteï.

« Une alerte? Demanda-t-elle à Rangiku

-Oui.

Le visage de son ami avait perdu son sourire et montrait une certaine inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-J'en sais rien, mais rien de bon, ça c'est sûr...

Dans le ciel d'habitude si bleu, une large déchirure était apparu.

-Qu'est-ce... Que c'est?

-Des hollows... Par centaine... On est attaqué! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Alors? Qu'en dites vous de ce chapitre? Une fin en suspend, c'est normal! Là, je vous invite juste à lire la suite, posté la semaine prochaine!

D'ici là, laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir! Merci à ceux et celles qui le font d'ailleurs! :-)

à plus!

TiteOshun


	11. Désolée

**Note de l'auteur:**

Chapitre 11 chers lecteurs! Enfin un peu d'action (il faut bien hein!^^) J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Désolée...***

« Attaqué? Mais... Déjà? Je croyais qu'on avait encore le temps?

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi.

De nombreux combats faisaient rage ici et là, tout autour des deux femmes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Tout d'abord, il faut que...

Mais le vice-capitaine Matsumoto ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompu par l'arrivée d'un homme, en face d'elles.

-Et bien et bien? Qu'avons-nous là?

Le cœur de Tsubaki s'accéléra d'un coup et une peur encore jamais ressentit lui parcouru tous le corps. Le type qui venait d'arriver dégageait une aura glaciale. Celle du Byakuya lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur était cent fois plus chaude à côté. Rien venant de ce type ne sentait bon. Il ressemblait à un humain, à l'exception du petite morceau blanc sur son menton, reste d'un masque de hollow. Des yeux froid et menaçant, un sourire mauvais et carnassier.

-Un arrancars... murmura le vice-capitaine Matsumoto.

-Et oui... Numéro 41.

-Numéro 41? demanda Tsubaki à son amie, d'une voix faible.

-Ça veux dire que je suis le 41ème arrancars crée par Aizen-sama. Et ma mission est simple, tuer le plus de shinigami! Et vous êtes les deux prochaines sur ma liste!

D'un coup, il sortit son katana, dont la lame était recouverte de sang.

-Recule Tsubaki...

-Mais... Je pourrais t'aider?

-Tu n'as pas du tout le niveau actuellement, pour te mesurer à ce genre d'adversaire! Laisse moi faire et dès que tu en as l'occasion, fuis et réfugie toi dans le première division qui se trouvera sur ton chemin.

-Mais...

-Discute pas et fais ce que je te dis! »

Le ton sec de son amie eut raison d'elle et la peur aidant grandement, Tsubaki préféra obéir. Après tous, ce n'était pas un jeu. Des gens mourrait dans ce genre de combat. C'était la dure réalité. Et il fallait aussi qu'elle soit réaliste. Elle serait qu'une gêne pour Rangiku.

À contre cœur, elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir, aussi vite que possible, alors que le vice-capitaine de la dixième division venait d'engager le combat avec un adversaire bien plus puissant que tous ce que la jeune fille avait put rencontrer durant cette année passée ici.

Partout autour d'elle, des bruits d'explosions, des bâtiments qui s'écroulent, des combats, des shinigamis à terre.

« C'est un cauchemars... »

Serrant les dents et sentant des larmes monter, Tsubaki accéléra le pas. Alors c'était ça, la guerre?

Au même moment, très haut dans le ciel, à la déchirure, un homme se tenait debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, balayant l'ensemble du Seireiteï d'un regard observateur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la décision de son collègue.

_« Pars avec quelques hollows au Seireiteï, afin de tester leur défenses actuelles. »_

Voilà quelles ont été les paroles d'Aizen Sôsuke. Mais pourquoi venir si tôt tester leur défenses?

L'ex-capitaine de la troisième division de parvenait pas à trouver la logique dans ce raisonnement. De leurs côté, tout était prêt. Une armée toute entière de hollows n'attendait que les ordres pour attaquer, les espadas aussi. Alors quoi? Pourquoi cette démonstration de force? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avoir envoyé, lui!?

Il soupira légèrement, alors qui cherchait la présence d'un ancien collègue. Au moins pour s'occuper un peu. Ou alors retrouver une toute autre personne... Il ferma les yeux, espérant sentir son reiatsu.

Il fut alors attiré pas un autre reiatsu, peu commun.

« Serait-ce...? »

Un large sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il regardait cette jeune femme courir, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une âme avec un tel potentiel, au point d'inquiéter Aizen, sans surveillance? Est-ce pour cette raison que le chef avait voulut cette intervention surprise?

« Tu es diabolique Sôsuke... Mettre fin à sa vie, ici et maintenant, ce remarquera à peine dans cette confusion! »

Il avait comprit ce qu'il avait derrière la tête en l'envoyant ici. Il devait faire vite cependant. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre du Goteï 13, presque tous les hommes venus avec lui étaient morts. À ce train là, il sera rapidement démasqué et Nagato Tsubaki sera très vite mise sous protection et deviendra intouchable.

En un bond, il s'approcha très vite de sa cible. Elle semblait apeurée et si fragile!

« C'est ça, qui t'effraie tant, Sôsuke? Cette petite âme faible et innocente? » murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Inutile de sortir son zampakutô. Un modeste sort de kido suffira pour tuer cette femme!

D'un geste lent, il tendit le bras vers cette petite cible mouvante et d'une voix froide, il prononça:

« Hadô no sanjû san: Sôkatsui! _(33ème technique de destruction: flammes bleues de l'anéantissement.)_

OoOoOoOoO

Son cœur était sur le point de céder, mais Tsubaki continuait de courir. Soudain, elle le sentit, derrière elle. Un pressentiment glacial et terrifiant. Rapidement, elle se retourna et leva les yeux. Sa gorge se sécha alors, à la vue de ce visage malsain, de ce sourire sadique, de ce bras tendu vers elle, cette main au bout de la quelle une petite lumière bleuté se formait.

Sur le coup de la peur, son pied trébucha sur un caillou et elle tomba sur les fesses. Mais ses yeux n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde ce traître, sur le point de la tuer.

Allait-elle mourir? Alors que tous le monde s'était donné autant de mal pour elle? Mourir aussi bêtement, alors que tous le monde semblaient compter sur elle? Mourir... Sans l'avoir revu...?

Une larme coula alors sur sa joue alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, trop effrayée pour voir la mort en face.

« Désolée... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle entendit le coup partir, comme un bruit de tire, froid et sec. Puis, un bruit d'impact, sourd et net. Aucune douleur... Surprise, elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, s'attendant à voir une blessure sanglante sur sa poitrine et son sang se répandre sur la pavé claire. Son cœur s'arrêta alors, lorsqu'elle vit ce qui venait de se passer. Debout devant elle, droit et imperturbable malgré la blessure au bras et à l'épaule, fraîchement faite par ce tir de kidô, un shinigami était intervenu.

« B...Byakuya... »

Jetant un regard froid et menaçant sur l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division, Byakuya restait calme, montrant presque aucun signe de souffrance.

Laissant échapper une grimace, Gin prit la décision de se retirer. Pas la peine de se lancer dans un combat contre le capitaine Kuchiki. Même si ses chances de victoire était assez élevés à cause de sa blessure, il savait que son ancien collègue ne lui fera pas de cadeau pour autant. Et surtout, qu'il serait très vite rejoint par des renforts. Inutile de prendre autant de risque.

« Ce n'est que partie remise, capitaine Kuchiki! »murmura-t-il en souriant.

D'un geste, il rappela les derniers hollows encore en vie et tous disparurent dans la déchirure noir qui se referma rapidement.

Le calme semblait retomber d'un coup, comme si on avait arrêté un bruit sourd.

Le vent soufflait, faisant reprendre ses esprits à Tsubaki. Toujours debout devant elle, le capitaine de la sixième division commençait à relâcher sa garde, soudainement rattrapé par son état. Et d'un coup, il se laissa tomber, après s'être assuré que sa protégée ne risquait plus rien.

« Byakuya! »

Prise de panique, Tsubaki se précipita vers lui, constatant que sa blessure saignait beaucoup et qu'il semblait souffrir.

« Hé! Reste avec moi! Byakuya! Accroche toi, je t'en pris! »

De nombreuses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, alors qu'elle essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec ses mains, en vain.

« Byakuyaaaaa! »

OoOoOoOoO

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans les couloirs de la quatrième division. Pourtant Tsubaki ne bougeait pas un poil, assise sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur cette porte où avait été emmené le capitaine Kuchiki, quelques instant plus tôt.

La scène de l'intervention de shinigami tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il l'avait protégé. Il lui avait sauvé la vie... Jamais personne n'avait eut ce genre de geste pour elle avant. Mais là, le noble capitaine n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Parce qu'elle était faible... à cause d'elle, il avait été gravement blessé. À cause de son incompétence et de sa vulnérabilité, cette personne si importante pour elle avait été blessée.

Elle serra les dents, s'en voulant personnellement. C'était décidé, à partir de maintenant, elle allait devenir encore plus forte, afin que la prochaine fois, ça soit elle qui le protège.

Un shinigami s'approcha d'elle, lui proposant de la raccompagner au manoir Kuchiki. Au son de cette voix familière, Tsubaki leva la tête sur Rukia.

« Comment... va-t-il?

-Ni-sama va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a besoin de repos, mais il va s'en remettre. Ce n'était pas une blessure très grave. Il a connu bien pire.

À l'entente de ses mots rassurant, une boule se forma sans sa gorge et elle sentit l'arrivé imminente de ses larmes. N'avait-elle pas assez pleuré comme ça?

-Aller, viens, tu as besoin de te reposer, toi aussi. »

La petite shinigami lui prit la main et toutes deux rentrèrent tranquillement.

OoOoOoOoO

La nuit était tombée sur la résidence. Incapable de dormir, Tsubaki se leva, une idée bien précise en tête. Elle se dirigea vers un lieu qu'elle connaissait bien, son bureau. Celui-ci était plongé dans le noir, mais la jeune femme distinguait bien le bureau du noble chef. Elle alluma une lumière et s'installa sur son fauteuil, constatant qu'il était grand. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas une personne très grande mais quand même ! Elle chercha alors du regard de quoi écrire une lettre pour Byakuya. Ne trouvant rien, elle entreprit d'ouvrir l'un de ses tiroirs. Elle tomba alors sur du matériel d'écriture. Le capitaine pratiquait la calligraphie. Elle supposa qu'il ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle lui emprunte un peu d'encre et un petit bout de papier. Elle s'installa sur son bureau et trempa la pointe de la plume dans l'encrier.

Elle commença à écrire

_« Byakuya. Je t'écris pour... » _

À ce moment là, une énorme goutte tomba de la plume et s'étala sur le papier, cachant presque tous le mot « pour ». Tsubaki lâcha un juron, peu fière du résultat, au bout de quatre mots seulement. Mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. elle recommença à la ligne d'en dessous, après avoir décrété que cette feuille était la feuille d'entraînement. Au bout de plusieurs essais, elle avait réussi à écrire:

_« Byakuya, Je t'écris pour te demander pardon. »_

La feuille était presque pleine et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de tâches d'encre, éparpillées un peu partout.

Les yeux fixant ce pitoyable travail de cochon, Tsubaki sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix.

« Vous appuyez trop sur la pointe de la plume. C'est pour ça que cela fait des tâches.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçus le capitaine, juste devant le bureau, les yeux rivée sur sa copie.

-Byakuya?! Depuis combien de temps est-tu là?

-Depuis assez longtemps pour remarquer que la calligraphie n'est pas votre fort.

-Ah...Ah oui, c'est sûr... Mais pourquoi es-tu là? Tu devrais te reposer...

Le bras en écharpe et le visage fatigué, il attrapa malgré tous une autre feuille et la lui tendit.

-Essayez encore.

-Hein? Mais je ne fait que gâcher tes feuilles et ton encre.

-Vous n'allez pas renoncer maintenant?

La jeune fille fit une petite mou, très légèrement vexée.

-Essayez encore, avec le poignet plus souple.

La jeune femme lui prit la feuille de la main et la posa devant elle.

Elle s'exécuta, essayant de ne pas trop appuyer. Entre temps, le capitaine s'était assis à côté d'elle, sur une autre chaise et regardait attentivement son œuvre.

-C'est pas encore ça! Quand je vous ai dit de ne pas trop appuyer sur la plume, je ne voulais pas dire non plus de survoler la feuille. Là, votre écriture est faible et hésitante. Trouvez un juste milieu. Essayez encore.

Tsubaki s'exécuta à nouveau. A force de faire des essais, elle en avait oublié ses sombres pensées et sa culpabilité. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'écrire puis autant détendre. Elle comprit mieux pourquoi Byakuya pratiquait cette discipline.

Et finalement:

-Ça commence à ressembler à quelque chose. Ce n'est pas encore de la grande calligraphie mais pour un début, on peut qualifié cela de potable.

Elle contempla le résultat très fière d'elle.

-C'est même pas mal tu veux dire ! Tu m'as pas mal aidé aussi...

-Puis-je enfin lire ce message en entier?

-Euh... O...Oui bien sûr. »

Elle détourna les yeux. Elle avait pas spécialement prévus d'être présente lors de la lecture de cette lettre. Elle avait prévue de la laisser sur son bureau et de partir avant...

_« Byakuya, je t'écris pour te demander pardon. Par ma faute, tu as été blessé... ça ne se reproduira plus jamais! Je vais m'entraîner encore plus dure et un jour, c'est moi qui te protégeras!_

_Je vais continuer mon entraînement avec Toshirô et Rangiku. Guéris vite pendant ce temps._

_Tsubaki »_

Le capitaine posa la feuille sur le bureau

« Me protéger? En voilà des propos bien prétentieux, Nagato!

Son visage avait viré au rouge écarlate.

Il se pencha alors, pour être à sa hauteur:

-Entraîne toi bien alors. Je ne me laisse pas protéger aussi facilement. »

Il se redressa et quitta le bureau, sans que la jeune femme ne réagisse.

« Il... m'a tutoyé? »

Cette simple constatation la fit sourire. Gonflée à bloque, elle sauta sur ses pieds qui quitta le manoir, direction la dixième division.

« Tu vas voir Byakuya! Je vais devenir tellement forte que tu me demandera toi même si je peux te protéger! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et voilà! Alors? Moi, sadique de m'en prendre à Byakuya-sama? Nooon! ^^

Place aux reviews maintenant! :-p

Bonne semaine et à dans quelques jours pour la suite!

TiteOshun


	12. La déesse Nozomi

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et hop, chapitre 12 en ligne! Des révélations sont à prévoir!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

***La déesse Nozomi***

Debout face à ses collègues, le commandent Yamamoto balayait son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Après des heures de rapport et de débat, la conclusion de cette attaque était enfin établie. Le traître, Aizen, n'avait fait que tester leurs défenses en y envoyant qu'une fine partie de ses forces, un peu comme un avant goût de ce qu'ils les attendaient dans un peu plus d'un mois. Et la conclusion n'était pas terrible. Plusieurs blessés occupaient encore la quatrième division, presque qu'une semaine après l'attaque, et de nombreux dégâts matériels était à signaler un peu partout au Seireiteï. Qu'allait-il se passer le jour où tous leurs ennemis seront là? Allaient-ils vivre un véritable massacre?

« Très bien, avez-vous des idées? Reprit-il, un ton calme.

Un silence religieux s'installa dans la salle de réunion. Chaque capitaine fixait un point invisible à leurs pieds ou sur le plafond.

-Il nous reste notre petit espoir, non? Commença le capitaine Ukitake, un sourire discret sur les lèvres.

Chacun se retourna vers lui, certain le regardant d'un aire septique, d'autre plus étonné.

-Certes. Où en est son entraînement? Qui s'en occupe en l'absence du capitaine Kuchiki?

-Je suis en train de m'en occuper avec mon vice-capitaine! Intervint le capitaine Hitsugaya.

-Et où en est l'avancement?

-Elle progresse vite et semble motivée depuis l'attaque. Cependant...

Toshirô se tut un instant, pas sûr de poursuivre sa phrase.

-Poursuivez capitaine. L'encouragea le commandent

-Je doute qu'elle soit prête d'ici un mois. À mon avis, afin d'optimiser ses compétences au maximum, c'est plusieurs années qu'il m'aurait fallu.

-Seulement, nous n'avons pas un tel délai capitaine!

-Je le sais bien. C'est pour cette raison que je doute que Tsubaki Nagato soit d'une réelle aide, le jour venu. Elle est douée, c'est certain, mais elle n'égale pas la plupart d'entre nous. Elle est juste un shinigami de plus dans l'armée. Rien d'exceptionnelle...

-Sauf si elle est la réincarnation de la déesse Nozomi. Ajouta Jushirô

-Allons capitaine, tout le monde sait qu'il ne s'agit que d'une légende! Répondit le petit capitaine.

-Rien ne prouve que ce n'est qu'une légende...

-Mais rien de prouve que c'est une histoire vrai!

-Il suffit! Intervint le commandent, peu désireux de voir ce petit désaccord se transformer en débat stérile. Capitaine Hitsugaya?

-Oui?

-Poursuivez l'entraînement de Nagato. Même si elle n'est qu'un shinigami parmi tant d'autre, plus elle sera entraînée, et mieux ça sera!

-Oui!

-Quand à vous autre, préparez vous à l'affrontement. Aizen Sôsuke n'aura aucune pitié contre nous, alors nous ne devons pas nous montrer clément. Des questions?

Le silence qui s'en suivit répondit à sa question.

-Bien, ça sera tous pour aujourd'hui. »

Chacun repartie à ses activités, soucieux de ce qu'ils les attendait dans un mois.

OoOoOoOoO

« Hôyô, Tsuki no Hana! » S'écria Tsubaki, plantée au milieu du terrain, faisant face à son adversaire et entraîneur du moment, Renji.

Mais le zampakutô de la jeune fille ne bougea pas, restant dans sa forme de lame.

Debout en face, le vice-capitaine de la sixième division attendait la soi-disant libération de son zampakutô.

-Rahh, ça m'énerve! Pourquoi ça marche plus?

Debout sur le côté, le vice-capitaine Matsumoto et Rukia assistait à la scène.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle a libéré son shikaï? Lui demanda Rukia

-Oui, j'en suis sûr! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

-Alors comment ça se fait qu'elle n'y arrive plus?

-J'en sais rien du tout...

-Moi, j'ai peut-être une réponse. Intervint Renji, qui avait finalement rejoint les deux filles, laissant Tsubaki s'énerver toute seule au milieu du terrain

-Et tu pense que ça viens d'où? Lui demanda Rangiku.

-Je suis passé par le même problème qu'elle, il y a quelques années. Rukia, tu te souviens, de cette époque où nous étions à l'académie et où tu as été adopté par la famille Kuchiki?

-Oui et ?

-J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Ça m'a prit la tête et pendant près de deux semaines après ton adoption, j'ai pas été capable de libérer Zabimaru!

-Ah bon? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit... s'écria Rukia, presque vexée.

-Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te le dire!

-Comment ça tu ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me le dire? J'étais un peu concernée non?

-Non! Ça me regardais moi et personne d'autre!

-Hein? Alors tu me mentais quand tu me disais que ça t'étais égal ce que je choisirais?

-STOP! Et donc? Quel est le rapport avec Tsubaki? S'interposa Rangiku

Renji se redressa, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles puis reprit, s'adressant au vice-capitaine de la dixième.

-Je pense que Tsubaki doit avoir quelques chose qui lui prend la tête, comme moi à l'époque!

-Et comment tu as fait pour régler les choses?

-Je suis aller me confronter au problème qui me torturait l'esprit! Je suis aller voir le capitaine Kuchiki et je lui ai dit que je le battrais et qu'un jour, je serais aussi digne que lui pour Rukia!

La concernée se mit alors à rougir, surprise par les mots de son ami aux cheveux rouge. Renji reprit alors, ne remarquant même pas le rouge écarlate sur les joues de Rukia:

-Le capitaine a accepté mon défi et après ça, j'ai pu de nouveau libérer mon zampakutô! Et aujourd'hui encore, j'espère le battre un jour!

-Je vois. »

De nouveau concentré sur Tsubaki, toujours en train d'essayer désespérément de libérer son zampakutô, elle se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien torturer son esprit de cette façon?

Et puis, la révélation. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se dirigea vers son amie, laissant Renji et Rukia se disputer comme un vieux couple sur la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

S'approchant de Tsubaki, Rangiku la trouva assise par terre, l'air complètement abattue.

« Et bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Levant ses yeux sur son amie, la jeune femme affichait une mou évidente.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive plus ?

-J'avoue que je n'avais jamais vu ça avant toi...

-Ah bon ? Oh, je le savais ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas ce petit espoir dont tous le monde parle!

Se souvenant d'une conversation qu'elle avait eut avec son capitaine, Rangiku s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Je vais te raconter une histoire!

-Une histoire? Je ne suis plus une petite fille!

-Tais-toi et écoute!

Prise de cours, Tsubaki se tut et écouta son amie parler.

-Il existe une légende ici, celle de la déesse Nozomi. On raconte qu'aux tout débuts de la Soul Society, il y avait un shinigami, du nom de Nozomi. Elle était, parait-il, d'une grande beauté mais aussi d'une grande puissance. Son reiatsu était tel que lorsqu'elle est morte, son esprit est resté ici. On dit aussi que lorsque la Soul Society est en dangers, elle se réincarne dans le corps d'un mortel sur le point de mourir. Un fois mort, l'âme possédée par Nozomi arrive ici et devient shinigami. Durent sa formation, la déesse reste en sommeil dans son porteur, lui laissant seulement une petite partie de son pouvoir, pour s'assurer que l'âme deviennent rapidement un bon shinigami. Et dès qu'elle se trouve face à l'ennemi qui menace la sécurité et la paix de la Soul Society, elle se manifeste, prend le contrôle de son porteur et supprime la menace. Elle libère ensuite le porteur pour de nouveau veiller sur la paix de la Soul Society.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

-Je ne suis pas du genre à croire à ce genre de racontars. Mon capitaine n'y croit pas non plus d'ailleurs. Mais d'autre pensent que tu serais la réincarnation de la déesse Nozomi.

-Hein ?

-Le petit espoir de la Soul Society !

-Mais c'est qu'une légende... Non ?

-Il n'y a rien qui le prouve, mais rien qui le dément non plus... Alors, pourquoi pas. Après tous, il n'y a plus grand chose qui me surprenne.

Elle esquiva un sourire, espérant avoir rassuré son amie.

-Tu ne devrais pas douter de toi. Reprit-elle après un moment de silence. Si tu es ici en ce moment, c'est pour une bonne raison !

-Mais alors pourquoi j'y arrive plus... ?

-Je pense que... Tu as peur.

-De quoi ?

-A toi de me le dire Tsubaki. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où tu as libéré ton zampakutô dans le parc et maintenant ?

-Euh...

Le vice-capitaine posa son regard bleu sur celui de son amie, montrant un grand sérieux. La source de sa peur était évidente pour elle... Mais pas pour la principale concernée manifestement.

-J'ai... reprit Tsubaki, les yeux rivé sur le sable sous ses pieds. J'ai été inutile et faible... Et si Byakuya avait pas été là, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est...

-Donc, qu'est-ce qui t'effraie ?

Sentant l'arrivée de ses larmes, elle serra les dents, comprenant enfin où voulait en venir Rangiku.

-Il doit m'en vouloir... Je suis sûr que Byakuya m'en veux d'avoir été un tel boulet ! À cause de moi, il se retrouve cloîtré chez lui, blessé et incapable de faire son travail, à moins d'un mois de la grande bataille... Il doit me détester...

-Comment peux tu le savoir ? Te l'a-t-il dit lui même ?

-Non mais...

-Tu devrais aller vois le capitaine Kuchiki et lui demander directement.

Levant ses yeux sur son amie, Tsubaki la vit sourire. Décidément, quel plaisir d'avoir des amis sur qui compter. Au loin, il y avait toujours Renji et Rukia, en train de régler leurs compte comme des enfants. Eux deux, Rangiku, Tôshirô, Jushirô, Byakuya... Ils avaient toujours été là pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle avoir peur ? Elle pouvait leurs faire confiance. Un peu rassurée, elle décida malgré tous de suivre le judicieux conseil de son amie et se leva d'un coup.

-Merci ! » Murmura-t-elle finalement à l'attention de la vice-capitaine de la dixième division.

OoOoOoOoO

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Allongée dans son lit, tout était calme autour de Tsubaki. Elle fixait le plafond, les mains sous sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les conseils de son amie tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme un tourbillon. Ça lui paraissait tellement claire maintenant.

Plus déterminée que jamais, elle se leva d'un coup, jetant la drap d'un coup de pied et quitta les bâtiments de la dixième division. Le Seireiteï était plongé dans le calme et l'obscurité. Seules quelques petits points lumineux ici et là, signe que les gardes de nuit effectuaient leurs rondes nocturne.

Elle arriva finalement à destination, sautant sur un dernier mur. Fixant le jardin en contre-bas, elle sentit la présence de deux gardes de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Après être certaine que personne ne la verrait, elle sauta discrètement sur le gazon frai et s'avança à entre les plants de fleurs et de buissons. Puis elle s'arrêta, nez à nez avec ce grand cerisier centenaire, planté dans les jardins du manoir Kuchiki.

D'un mouvement lent, elle posa la paume de sa main contre l'écorce et ferma les yeux. Rapidement, elle se sentit mieux. Comme si un poids venait de quitter son cœur. Elle sentait la sève couler dans le tronc, elle ressentait chaque feuilles bouger au grès du vent.

C'était dingue. C'était le seul lieu, dans toute la Soul Society où elle se sentait bien et calme. Presque comme si elle...

« Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite...

Le fil de ses pensées s'arrêta d'un coup au son de cette voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors quelle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna, faisant face au capitaine Kuchiki. Toujours son bras en écharpe, il portait un kimono sombre et ses cheveux était libéré de ses pinces blanches. Ces kenseikans comme il lui avait expliqué une fois. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait habillé autrement qu'en uniforme de shinigami. Pour la première fois, elle le voyait, non pas comme un capitaine et un soldat, mais comme un homme normal.

-Salut.

-Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite ?

-A vrai dire, je voulais pas te déranger... Je suis venu pour...

Elle leva ses yeux vers les branches du cerisier, pas sûr de lui dire pourquoi. Il allait sûrement la trouver idiote...

-...Pour rien... termina-t-elle finalement

-Vraiment ?

Restant un instant silencieux, Byakuya s'installa sur le rebord de la terrasse en bois et invita la jeune fille à faire de même, d'un seul regard.

Un long moment de silence s'installa entre les deux shinigamis.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Finit par lui demander le capitaine.

-Je voulais t'en faire la surprise... Mais vu que je suis bloqué et que tu es manifestement la cause de ce blocage, on va dire tant pis pour l'effet de surprise...

Toujours silencieux, la curiosité du grand chef avait cependant fixé toute son attention sur les dires de Tsubaki

-J'ai réussi, une fois, à libérer mon zampakutô. C'était juste avant cette attaque d'il y a une semaine. J'étais si contente. Je voulais te le montrer mais depuis ce qui t'ai arrivé à cause de moi, j'y arrive plus...

Baissant les yeux sur ses pieds, elle laissa un moment de silence, ne voulant pas montrer sa culpabilité à Byakuya.

-Culpabilise-tu pour ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Levant des yeux étonnés sur lui, Tsubaki n'était pas encore habituée à l'entendre la tutoyer. Elle pensait même que ce n'était que sur le moment et qu'il la vouvoierait à nouveau dès que possible. Mais elle voyait son regard sombre toujours aussi neutre, qui dégageaient une aura douce, peu commune au noble capitaine.

-Oui... finit-elle par répondre, un peu honteuse.

-Et tu penses que je suis en colère contre toi ?

-Oui...

-Pour quelles raisons le serais-je ?

-Bin... C'est ma faute... Ta blessure...

-Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été blessé par la petite shinigami débutante que tu es.

-Mais c'est pareil.

Évitant clairement son regard, la jeune femme fixait ses pieds avec insistance, sentant le regard bleu nuit du capitaine.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Lui demanda alors Byakuya, d'une voix neutre.

Un petit vent souffla alors dans le jardin, faisant bouger les feuilles du cerisier, brisant le silence de la nuit.

-Qui... Qui te dis que j'ai peur de quelques chose ?

Le noble capitaine ne répondit pas, mais continuait à la fixer sans bouger.

Se levant, les bras contre elle, les points serré, Tsubali reprit, un ton un peu sec

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Pourquoi tout le monde crois ça ? C'est débile !

Soupirant discrètement, Byakuya répondit, d'une voix très calme :

-Si tu cessais de faire l'autruche face à ce que cache ton cœur, peut-être qu'on arrêterait de te poser cette question ! Comporte-toi comme une adulte et affronte la tête haute que qui t'effraie ! Il es grand temps de grandir !

Se retournant vivement vers lui, elle grimaçait, comprenant clairement qu'elle était en train de perdre cette bataille.

Peu à peu, une angoisse s'était installé dans le cœur de Tsubaki. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là, elle aurait préféré ne pas lui en parler... Mais peut-être était-ce la seule solution pour qu'elle soulage son cœur. Byakuya était devenue quelqu'un de confiance. Elle pouvait au moins s'ouvrir à lui... Ne lui avait-il pas prouvé déjà qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui ?

Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration et commença alors, sans regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, toute ma vie, j'ai toujours eus la sensation de n'appartenir à aucun groupe, à aucune famille. Mon connard de père n'a jamais reconnu mon existence, moi, une enfant illégitime... Quelle honte pour l'homme important de la société qu'il était... Ma mère et moi avons vécu comme des regrettées de la société et je peux comprendre qu'elle m'en ai voulut d'être née... Je ne me suis jamais sentit chez moi... Ni à la maison, ni à l'école, ni dans le quartier, jamais... J'avais toujours l'impression de gêner, d'être de trop... Je m'étais habitué à ça... Aux reproches, aux critiques, à la solitude... Je pensais que c'était ma punition pour avoir eus la prétention de venir au monde. Et puis, un jour, je suis morte ! Et là, je t'ai rencontré, et puis j'ai rencontré les autres... Et vous avez tous eut la patience avec moi. Vous ne m'avez pas jugé, ni critiqué. Vous m'avez aidé... Et soutenu... Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, j'ai enfin la sensation d'être chez moi, entouré de gens que j'aime et qui m'aime. Alors, je suis terrifiée à l'idée même que tu ne veuilles plus de moi chez toi, que tu veuilles que je m'en ailles, avec mon mauvais caractère, mes coups de gueules et mes caprices de gamine... Parce que sans ton manoir, sans ton jardin, sans toi, je n'ai plus rien d'autre. Il y a qu'ici que je me sente bien, apaisée et en sécurité. Je ne veux pas perdre mon seul repère...

Elle se tut, reprenant son souffle.

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle venait de dévoiler l'ensemble de sa vie à Byakuya, sans rien omettre. Jamais encore elle n'avait fait ça.

-Alors considère ce lieux comme chez toi. Lorsque cette guerre sera terminée tu pourras revenir ici...

Surprise par ses dires, elle leva les yeux sur lui, conscient de son sérieux.

-Je pourrais revenir y foutre le bazar ? Se risqua-t-elle

-Promet moi juste de survivre à cette guerre, c'est la seule condition. »

Ravie et soulagée, Tsubaki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, rassurée de savoir qu'elle avait enfin une maison où rentrer.

Le noble capitaine lui conseilla de retourner se coucher, afin qu'elle se repose. Il lui assura qu'il passerait voir ses progrès et lui rappela la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, quelques jours plus tôt, exigent d'elle plus de rigueur et de travail.

Désormais rassurée, Tsubaki rentra à la dixième division le cœur léger, certaine que très vite, elle pourra enfin libérer son zampakutô.

OoOoOoOoO

C'est sous les yeux étonnés de tous le monde que Tsubaki libéra son zampakutô, pas moins de deux jour après ses aveux au grand chef Kuchiki.

Une sensation de libération s'empara de chaque fibre de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle faisait tourner aisément autour d'elle la longue liane bourgeonnante. Enfin, elle avait réussi à libérer Tuski no Hana, et devant assez de personne pour prouver qu'elle avait progressé. Son objectif n'avait pas changé, devenir plus forte, pour que plus personne ne mettent leur vie en danger pour sauver la sienne. Et surtout, plus que tout, elle voulait que son protecteur soit fier d'elle.

Mais c'était encore loin d'être gagné. Et pour cause, peu importe qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle terminait toujours les fesses par terre, frustrée de ne pas réussir à tenir plus de quelques minutes en combat. Mais, contrairement à ses habitudes, elle ne râlait pas, ne cherchait pas d'excuses ou autre. Elle se relevait, plus motivé que la fois d'avant, plus déterminée à envoyer son adversaire prétentieux au tapis. Très concentrée sur son entraînement, elle ne remarqua pas le regard satisfait d'une certaine personne, venu tenir sa promesse, donné deux jours plus tôt. Debout, un peu à l'écart du terrain d'entraînement, son regard analysant chaque mouvement de la jeune shinigami, Byakuya constata que sa petite protégé avait grandie. Il la trouva plus mature et plus sérieuse. Quelque chose avait changé en elle et la petite gamine égoïste et mal poli d'il y a quelques mois semblait avoir disparut, pour laisser place à une jeune femme, d'apparence encore fragile, mais qui montrait pourtant un petit quelque chose qui rassura le capitaine.

Il fut alors rejoint par une autre personne, venu aussi apprécié les progrès du petit espoir.

S'installant à ses côtés, le capitaine Ukitake resta silencieux un moment avant de briser le silence.

« Je pensais vous trouver chez vous, en train de vous reposer, capitaine Kuchiki. Mais vos domestiques m'ont annoncé que vous trouviez ici. Est-ce raisonnable, dans votre état ?

-Je suis venu voir un peu si ce qu'on me raconte est vrai. Je ne compte pas m'attarder.

-Concernant les progrès de Tsubaki ?

-Oui.

-Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je suis plutôt... Satisfait.

-Vous êtes dure en compliment. Ses progrès sont remarquables. Quand on se souvient d'elle, il y a quelques mois et quand on la vois aujourd'hui, il y a de quoi être plus que satisfait.

-Probablement. Cependant, elle est encore loin d'être à la hauteur, surtout si nos ennemis doivent venir ici dans moins d'un mois... Si elle avait été aussi disciplinée dès le début, ses progrès auraient été plus appréciable...

-Vous n'êtes pas un entraîneur d'une grande compréhension, dites-moi...

-Je n'ai nullement le temps d'être compréhensible.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux capitaines.

-Quand est-il de l'affaire Hiyoko au fait ? Avez-vous trouvé le coupable ?

-Non. Mais je soupçonne quelqu'un qui n'a pas eut à passer devant mes gardes...

-C'est à dire ? Parlez-vous de quelqu'un venant d'un autre monde ?

-Oui. Du Heuco Mundo plus précieusement

-Je vois... Donc la cible était bien Tsubaki...

-Je n'en suis pas certain...

-Comment ça ?

-Après la disparition d'Hiyoko, j'ai fais nettoyer sa chambre. Et cet objet y a été trouvé.

Il sortit alors de l'intérieur de sa veste un petit bout de tissu qu'il tendit à son collègue.

Prudemment, Jushirô déplia le tissu et y découvrit au milieu une petite pierre plate, blanche et à effigie de l'ennemi.

-C'est... Un communicateur hollow... Mais... Comment un tel objet est arrivé chez vous ?

-Je soupçonne une taupe au sein de mon manoir...

-Votre petite domestique était... De leur côté ?

-Oui... Et comme Hiyoki était en contacte avec Tsubaki, Aizen doit en savoir beaucoup sur elle...

-Mais pourquoi avoir tuer leur espion ?

-Sans doute qu'elle ne leur était plus utile... Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on vois ça.

Le capitaine de la treizième resta silencieux, fixant son regard chocolat sur l'objet au creux de sa main.

-Ah quoi doit-on s'attendre alors ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous capitaine... Seulement que le jour-J, Tsubaki sera plus en dangers que n'importe qui d'autre... Ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute...

De nouveau, le capitaine de la sixième division se perdit dans ses pensées, fixant toujours Tsubaki en contre-bas, donnant du fil à retordre à Renji.

Il ferma alors les yeux, supportant une petite douleurs venant de son épaule, signe que l'effet de ses antidouleurs prit il y a quelques heures commençaient à disparaître. Il fallait qu'il rentre se reposer, à contre cœur cependant. Il détestait cette sensation de ne pas pouvoir tenir bon, particulièrement à moins d'un mois de la grande guerre. Et surtout, de savoir que si leurs ennemis décidaient de s'attaquer à Tsubaki, il ne sera pas en mesure de la protéger...

Jushirô remarqua aussitôt l'état de fatigue de son collègue. Mais avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de lui conseiller de rentrer chez lui, Byakuya reprit, d'une voix plus faible.

-Pouvez-vous veiller sur elle... Sa vie est précieuse.

-Bien sûr. Cela me paraît évident, elle est notre petit espoir...

-Pas seulement... Il m'est difficile de rester professionnel dès qu'il s'agit d'elle...

Surprit par ses dires, le capitaine de la treizième division du faire de gros efforts pour retenir son sourire. Savoir que le si froid et si asociale capitaine avait dit ce genre de phrase semblait tout à faire incroyable. Il n'y aurait sans doute pas cru si on lui avait raconté.

Il se risqua alors à lui demander :

-Sa vie vous est devenue précieuse ?

Restant sans bouger durant quelques secondes, le noble capitaine répondit

-Oui. »

Sans plus attendre, il tourna les talons et laissa Jushirô sur place, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, la jeune femme était pleine de surprise.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Voilà! Alors? Vous aimez toujours?

Comment va se passé cette bataille tant redouté?

Réponse dans les prochains chapitres!

Bonne semaine!

TiteOshun


	13. Jour-J

**Note de l'auteur:**

Chapitre 13 en ligne! Le combat commence, enfin! Ou presque! :-)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Jour-J***

Les quelques jours qui séparaient tous les shinigamis de l'ultime bataille s'écoulèrent beaucoup trop vite. Et déjà, on était la veille du jour-J. Tous le monde savait que dès demain, Aizen Sôsuke allait débarquer, avec ses deux complices et son armée d'espadas, d'arrancars et de hollows. C'était dans une ambiance d'angoisse que chaque soldat du Goteï 13 essayait d'accumuler le plus de repos possible avant les nombreux combats qui les attendaient au lever du soleil. Chaque hommes et chaque femmes s'étaient préparé et entraîné pour ce jour, depuis bientôt une longue année. Comme les choses avaient pu en arriver là... ? Comment les désires fous d'une seule personne pouvaient mettre toute une communauté en danger ?

Debout dans son bureau, fixant le Seireiteï sous la pleine lune de son regard fatigué, le commandent Yamamoto soupira discrètement, une tasse de thé à la main. Pourrait-il protéger tous les shinigamis sous ses ordres, tout en assurant la protection du roi des esprits ? On lui avait toujours apprit, il y a fort longtemps, de ne jamais négocier avec l'ennemi... Mais là, des milliers de vies étaient en jeu... La vie du roi était-elle si précieuse, au point de sacrifier autant de personnes ? C'était avec une pointe d'angoisse qu'il bu d'une gorgée la totalité de sa tasse de thé brûlante.

Confortablement assis dans ses quartiers, le capitaine Ukitake fixait la lune ronde accrochée haut dans le ciel. Assis à côté de lui, son ami de toujours, le capitaine Kyoraku. Tout deux étaient en train de siroter un bon saké, se remémorant de bon souvenir. Qu'allait-il se passer demain ? À vrai dire, les deux amis s'en fichait pas mal. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient de regret durent toutes ses années passées. Demain allait être une nouvelle journée, comme les autres, où presque. Ils allaient diriger leurs divisions respectives, s'assurant que chaque shinigamis sous leurs ordres restent en vie. Malgré leurs sourires, l'angoisse était là, bel et bien présente. D'un geste, Shunsui leva sa petite coupe de saké et prononça alors :

« À nous !

-À nous ! Lui répondit Jushirô, un sourire aux lèvres. »

À l'autre bout du Seireiteï, seul dans son propre bureau, un autre capitaine fixait aussi cette lune. Les pensées de Tôshirô Hitsugaya étaient organisées et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Ce n'était qu'une bataille comme une autre, alors pourquoi craignait-il l'arrivé de demain, comme si quelque chose allait arriver... ? Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amie Momo. Allait-elle tenir bon, face à son ancien capitaine, après tous ce qu'il lui avait fait subir... ? Serrant les dents, le capitaine de la dixième division se jura de la protéger contre lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

Dans un autre bureau, une autre personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au lendemain. D'un geste habile, il défit le nœud et laissa son écharpe tomber sur le sol, libérant son bras gauche de sa prison de tissu. Fixant sa main gauche, il fit bouger ses doigts, constatant que la douleur que lui causait ce simple geste avait disparut. Satisfait, Kuchiki Byakuya essaya alors le bouger son coude. Deuxième résultats satisfaisant. Mais au moment de bouger son épaule, il grimaça légèrement sous la douleur. Il devait s'en douter, sa blessure ne pouvait pas être complètement guérie, si peu de temps après... Pourtant, demain, il devra être opérationnel. Hors de question de rester sagement chez lui, alors que tous ses collègues allaient se battre. Et surtout, comment pourrait-il s'assurer que Tsubaki ne craigne rien, s'il reste à l'abri, loin du champs de bataille ? Il réajusta son kimono correctement, puis sa précieuse écharpe sur ses épaules. Il attendait de pied ferme leur ennemi et tous particulièrement un certain ex-capitaine, qui lui avait promis une revanche. Il leva les yeux vers l'une des fenêtres, apercevant la lune, éclairant la pièce d'une faible lueur blanche.

C'est sur un des toits de la dixième division que le vice-capitaine Matsumoto fixa la lune, elle aussi. Elle était torturé pas ses pensées mélancolique depuis que la nuit était tombée. Demain, il allait revenir au Seireiteï... Demain, elle avait une chance de le revoir... Se souvenant de son passé, avant son arrivé au Seireiteï, à l'époque où elle n'était une petite fille, survivant au Rukongaï... Et de ce jour où elle l'avait rencontré, alors qu'elle luttait contre la faim. Les détails de leurs rencontre étaient très net dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la main d'Ichimaru Gin, lui offrant un kaki séché et lui expliquant qu'elle devait vivre, car elle avait encore du reiatsu en elle. Rangiku pinça les lèvres, santant son cœur se serrer. Elle avait toujours porté l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division dans son cœur, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre ici... Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il avait trahis tous les shinigami en s'en fuyant avec Aizen... Elle ne sentit pas l'arrivé d'une personne qui, comme elle, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. S'installant à côté d'elle, Tsubaki ne pu que remarquer le visage triste de son amie. Mais avant que le jeune fille ne l'inonde de questions, elle prit les devants, affichant son célèbre sourire.

« Tu devrais dormir Tsubaki ! Que fais-tu là ?

-C'est bon, je ne suis plus une gamine !

Elle ne répondit pas, levant à nouveau les yeux vers la lune.

-Dit-moi Rangiku...

-Mmh ?

-Est-ce que... C'est normale d'avoir peur ? Pour demain...

Baissant de nouveau son regard bleuté sur son amie, Rangiku constata quelle fixait avec insistance les tuiles du toit.

-Parce que moi, je suis terrifiée... reprit Tsubaki.

-Et c'est normal... ça va être ta première vrai bataille...

-Peut-être mais... Si ça fait comme la dernière fois, que je ne fais que fuir, sans aider personne... Et si... Quelqu'un se faisait tuer cette fois-ci...

-La guerre n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut prévoir... Il faut s'adapter et faire en sorte de limiter les dégâts... On ne peut pas faire grand chose d'autre...

Tsubaki resta silencieuse un moment, pas trop rassurée.

Rangiku reprit alors, avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-J'ai peur moi aussi... Très peur...

-Ah bon ? Un shinigami expérimenté comme toi ?

-Oui... Peu importe à quel point on est expérimenté, on est tous égaux dans ce genre de moment... Demain va être une longue journée pleine de rebondissement... Des choses vont changer, définitivement et plus rien ne sera comme avant... C'est ce qui rend la guerre si... Effrayante.

La jeune fille ne bougeait plus, écoutant avec attention chaque mot de son amie. Durant quelques seconde, elle aurait jurer avoir vu une profonde tristesse dans le regard d'habitude si joyeux de la vice-capitaine. Mais très vite, le sourire reprit sa place d'origine et Rangiku reprit :

-Va donc te coucher, tu seras plus utile à tous le monde si tu dors ! »

Pour illustrer ses dires, elle se leva elle aussi et, après avoir épousseté ses fesses, songea à aller se coucher. Si elle devait croiser son ami demain, il sera toujours temps de réagir en conséquence... Inutile de se torturer l'esprit !

OoOoOoOoO

Lentement mais sûrement, le soleil pointa le bout de son nez. Délicatement, il étendit son manteau de lumière sur l'ensemble de la Soul Society, réveillant les premiers shinigamis, mais aussi les premières angoisses. Alors que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, parmi les quelques nuages blanc, une large cicatrice apparut, silencieusement. Et d'un coup, un portail noir s'ouvrit, laissant un homme passer. Debout, immobile, fixant le Seireiteï sous ses pieds, un sourire s'installa sur le visage d'Aizen Sôsuke.

Il fut rejoint quelques seconde plus tard par ses deux complices, Tosen Kaname et Ichimaru Gin, qui se posèrent de chaque côté de l'ex capitaine de la cinquième division. Tout était encore calme, mais Sôsuke savait qu'il étaient déjà repérés. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le comité d'accueil ne vienne.

Et comme si ses pensées avaient été lu, le commandent Yamamoto apparut alors devant lui, sans escorte, sans gardes. Mais de nombreux shinigamis se tenaient prêt, éparpillé un peu partout au Seireiteï.

Mais Aizen n'était pas venu seul et savait que toute son armée attendait son signal pour venir le rejoindre.

La tension était à son comble. Personne n'osait parler, et seul le silence matinal régnait.

C'est finalement le commandant prit le parole, calmement.

« J'ai toujours apprécié votre ponctualité, capitaine Aizen.

-Et moi votre patience, commandant. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de perdre notre temps en banalité.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Il est encore temps de changer d'avis, Sôsuke...

-Pour être honnête, j'aimerais éviter le bain de sang...

-Nous voilà d'accord sur un point.

-Cependant, je ne peux pas revenir sur mes paroles. Pourquoi ne pas en finir et me remettre la clef du roi. Après, je m'en irais. Il n'y aura pas de combats, pas de blessés, pas de sang, pas de larmes...

-Vous êtes conscient que je ne peux accéder votre requête...

-Et c'est bien dommage... Il semblerait que cela soit inévitable... Vous ne me laisser pas le choix, commandant... Je vais devoir me servir moi même...

D'un geste, il leva la main droite et claqua des doigts. Une demi seconde après ce geste, plusieurs dizaine de portails noirs s'ouvrirent à leur tour, un peu partout dans le ciel. À chacun d'entre eux, un espada, accompagné d'un dizaine d'arrancars et de hollows.

Au même instant, tous les shinigamis apparurent aux côtés de leur commandant, toujours très calme.

En l'espace de quelques seconde, le ciel si claire s'était assombrit par le nombre de personne désormais présente.

-Je vois... murmura-t-il. Il n'y a pas, semble-t-il, d'autre alternative Sôsuke... Nous allons devoir vous mettre aux arrêts, vous et vos deux complices, pour haute trahison envers le Goteï 13 !

Sur ses mots, un large sourire s'invita sur le visage du traître. Lentement, il tendit les deux poignets face au commandant Yamamoto, en signe d'abdication.

-Et bien, allez y, arrêtez moi ! » Répondit-il, d'un ton particulièrement arrogant.

D'un seul coup, comme si un feu vert ou un signal avait été déclenché, de violant combat commencèrent, entre shinigami et arrancars. Et au milieu de cette agitation, Aizen et Yamamoto se fixait toujours, sans bouger.

Toujours lentement, au dessus de tous ça, le soleil se mettait paresseusement en place. Une nouvelle journée commença alors.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Promis, prochain chapitre, il y aura de l'action! Disons que là, c'est un avant gout!

Sinon, vous aimez toujours? Review? ^^

Bonne semaine et à la semaine prochaine!

TiteOshun


	14. Protéger le petit espoir

**Note de l'auteur:**

Chapitre 14 en ligne! L'action commence enfin! Il était temps hein? ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Protéger le petit espoir***

Des pas pressés se faisaient entendre sur le parquet du couloir. Et, rapidement, on frappa à la porte, presque en l'ouvrant en même temps. D'ailleurs, Rukia n'attendit pas de réponse pour entrer dans les quartiers de son grand frère.

« Ni-sama ! Ils sont là ! Dehors, dans le ciel ! s'écria-t-elle, presque paniquée.

-Je sais... répondit-il simplement, montrant un calme impressionnant.

-Que faisons nous ?

-Je vais aller les rejoindre. Quand à toi, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes d'une tâche bien particulière.

-La quelle ?

-Arrange toi pour mettre Tsubaki à l'abri.

-Mais...

-Ne discute pas !

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, le noble capitaine disparut d'un bon de shunpo, pour rejoindre ses collègues shinigami, aux côtés de son commandant.

Toujours debout à l'entré de la pièce, la petite shinigami ne comprenait pas pourquoi mettre Tsubaki à l'abri, alors qu'elle s'était entraînée si durement les semaines précédentes... La jeune femme ne risquait pas d'être très coopérative d'ailleurs...

Soupirant légèrement, elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de la dixième division, dans l'attention d'y retrouver la protégé de son frère. Elle embarqua au passage Renji, qui ne savait pas trop comment agir lui non plu face à cette invasion d'ennemis.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, évitant temps bien que mal les nombreux combats qui faisaient déjà rage un peu partout autour d'eux. À leurs plus grande surprise, il y trouvèrent leurs amie, tenant bon face à un arrancars aux allures de volailles. Il possédait dans le dos de nombreuses plumes grises et seul un long bec pointu restait de son masque blanc. Mais l'oiseau ne semblait pas se battre sérieusement. Et c'est un ricanement de sa part, après avoir habillement esquivé la liane de Tsubaki, que Renji et Rukia le comprirent. Pourquoi était-il si détendu, alors que Tsubaki ne lui laissait même pas le temps de l'attaquer tant ses propres attaques étaient rapides et en continu ?

C'est alors que Rukia le vit, sous ses plumes, de nombreux petits points rouge, qui semblaient s'accroître, sans que son adversaire ne le remarque. Renji, également témoin de ce curieux phénomène, ne tarda pas à comprendre ce que c'était.

« Cero ! S'écria-t-il alors.

D'un coup, l'arrancars s'envolant et étendit ses ailes, laissant clairement voir ses petites boules rouge de reiatsu, dispersées sur ses deux ailes. Levant ses yeux bleu, Tsubaki ne comprit que trop tard le jeux de son adversaire. Sur une telle étendu, l'attaque allait être puissante et surtout, inévitable, au vu de son actuel position.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de tirer, il fut prit dans un attaque venant de sa gauche. Un puissant bloc de glace l'emprisonna et le réduisit en petite morceau, au même titre de la glace. Et, à l'autre bout de cette ligne glacée, Rukia se tenait debout, son magnifique zampakutô libéré, laissant un long ruban blanc pur voler derrière elle.

« De justesse dit donc ! Intervint Renji, un sourire aux lèvres.

-M...Merci... Rukia... bredouilla Tsubaki, encore un peu secouée par l'attaque surprise de son adversaire.

-Il te faut être plus attentive Tsubaki ! Sans nous, tu serais déjà morte !

-Je sais c'est bon ! Je viens juste de me réveiller, c'est pour ça !

La petite shinigami soupira face à la nonchalance de son amie.

-Allons allons, restons concentré mesdemoiselles !

-Bon, en tous cas, maintenant qu'on t'as trouvé, tu nous lâche plus, d'accord ? Reprit Rukia, à l'attention de Tsubaki.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, c'est comme ça! Tu n'es pas encore assez entraînée pour te promener toute seule au milieu de cette anarchie ! Répondit-elle, peu désireuse de lui avouer les plans de son grand frère.

-Pfff... »

Tel une gamine, Tsubaki croisa les bras, et suivit Renji et Rukia, à travers les allées du Seireiteï

Ne savant pas trop où le petit espoir pourrait être en sécurité, Rukia semblait perdu dans ses pensées, suivant instinctivement son ami aux cheveux rouge.

Celui-ci s'arrêta alors brusquement, afin d'éviter une attaque, qui s'écrasa d'ailleurs juste devant lui, retournant le pavé comment de la terre.

Les trois shinigamis se stoppèrent face à ce nouvel adversaire, pas inconnu au yeux du vice-capitaine de la sixième division.

« Toi... grimaça Renji, une main déjà sur son zampakutô.

Rukia grimaça après avoir reconnu ce visage malsain. Ses yeux bleu cerclé de noir, cette touffe de cheveux bleu également, cette mâchoire blanche accroché sur sa joue droite, et ce grand six tatoué sur son torse.

-Grimmjow ! S'écria-t-elle

-Tiens-donc, deux têtes que je connais... Vous semblez en grande forme depuis notre dernière rencontre !

Les deux concernés grimacèrent au souvenir de leur première rencontre avec lui, il y avait quelques semaines, lors d'une mission dans le monde réel. Et surtout de quelle façon cette rencontre s'était terminée ! Ils avaient eut la vie sauve uniquement parce qu'un autre espada était intervenu et avait ordonné à Grimmjow de rentrer au Heuco Mundo.

-Ouais, en plein forme même ! Répondit Renji, un large sourire aux lèvres ! T'es venu pour te prendre la dérouiller de ta vie ?

-Oh, tu prétends alors être capable de me battre maintenant ?

-Voyons ça, si tu y tiens !

-Tu m'enlève les mots de la bouche, shinigami !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, l'espada fonça sur Renji, qui partit également à sa rencontre. L'impacte fut terrible et brutal. Restées en retrait, Rukia et Tsubaki fixèrent le ciel, sans oser bouger. Si la jeune shinimagi semblait impressionnée de voir l'un de ses entraîneurs se battre à fond, Rukia, quand à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, se souvenant de l'état de son ami à la fin de la bataille. Elle voulait se joindre à lui, certaine qu'à deux, le résultat sera plus en leur faveurs. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Tsubaki sans surveillance, sans désobéir aux ordres de son frère et sans mettre la shinigami débutante en dangers. Une voix dans son dos répondit alors à son dilemme intérieur.

« Va l'aider Rukia, je veille sur Tsubaki.

L'interpellée se retourna, faisant face à son capitaine, qui affichait son célèbre sourire.

-Capitaine... murmura-t-elle.

Toujours absorbé par le combat aérien de Renji et Grimmjow, Tsubaki ne semblait plus trop concentrée sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

-Oui ! Finit-elle par répondre, rassurées de voir que son amie était en sécurité à présent. Elle dégaina son zampakutô et fonça aider Renji, déjà en difficulté.

-Reste en vie, c'est un ordre ! » Termina Jushirô, avant de prendre le bras de Tsubaki, la sortant de sa transe, et de l'entraîner loin, d'un bond de shunpo.

OoOoOoOoO

Désormais à l'abri, Jushirô s'arrêta et libéra le bras de sa prisonnière, encore surprise par ce qui venait de ce passer.

« Où sommes-nous ? Lui demanda-t-elle, tournant sur elle même.

-Bienvenue à la huitième division, très chère Tsubaki ! La salua alors le capitaine Kyoraku.

Détaillant l'homme de bas en haut et de haut en bas, elle ressentit presque immédiatement de la sympathie pour ce capitaine.

-Il est trop cool ton chapeau ! S'écria-elle alors, venant de remarquer son chapeau de paille.

-Merci ! Il plaît beaucoup aux jeunes filles ! C'est pour cette raison que le porte !

-Peut-être devrais tu songer à le laver de temps en temps ! Intervint Jushirô, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres !

-Sache que mon chapeau est toujours très propre ! Un soldat doit prendre soin de ses armes !

-Ses armes ? S'étonna Tsubaki.

-Reste à bonne distance de lui Tsubaki ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire si je venais à être inattentif, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes !

-C'est méchant Jushirô ! S'écria Shunsui, faussement vexé.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ses deux capitaines si proche.

Mais la bonne humeur s'envola rapidement lorsque un bruit de porte brisée se fit entendre, venant le l'entrée de la division.

-Tient donc... Nous avons de la visite ! Et moi qui a oublié de racheté du thé...

-Quel mauvais hôte tu fais là Shunsui ! »

Sortant dehors à la rencontre de leur invité, les deux capitaine tombèrent alors sur un espada, qui semblait beaucoup plus puissant que celui de tout à l'heure, selon Tsubaki.

Debout au milieu de la cour, immobile, les deux mains dans les poches, il fixait d'un regard sans émotion ses deux futures adversaires. Ses cheveux châtain volaient au gré du vent, et seul ses yeux gris semblait montrer un peu animation.

« Bienvenue à la huitième division Espada ! Je suis le capitaine Kyoraku et voici mon collègue et ami, le capitaine Ukitake.

-Enchanté ! Prononça-t-il d'une voix sombre et glacial. Je suis Coyote Starrk et bien que cela m'ennuie, je suis là pour vous tuer tous, particulièrement cette petite shinigami !

Son regard grisâtre se glissa derrière les deux capitaines, fixant alors Tsubaki, rester en retrait.

-Cela est bien fâcheux alors... Parce que nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser vous promener ainsi en toute liberté et tuer tous ceux qui croisent votre chemin, sans rien faire... reprit le capitaine Kyoraku.

Lentement, Starrk sortit son katana, son regard toujours sur Tsubaki

Sentant sa gorge se sécher, Tsubaki ne bougeait pas d'un poil, de peur que si elle bougeait, l'espada lui sauterais dessus tel un chien d'attaque.

C'est la voix douce du Jushirô, qui la fit réagir.

-Tsubaki, dès que nous nous lancerons dans cette bataille, tu quittes cette division et tu prend sur ta droite. Tu tomberas sur Tôshirô ! Tu resteras avec lui par la suite !

-Mais...

-Fais ce que je te dit s'il te plaît... Tu ne dois pas mourir... »

Tremblante, elle acquiesça, commençant lentement à reculer. Le ton si sérieux de Jushirô eut raison d'elle et elle préféra obéir. De plus, ce Starrk lui faisait très peur, bien plus que n'importe qu'elle autre arrancars rencontré...

Ce qui suivit échappa aux yeux de la jeune shinigami. Le combat était lancé et tel un duo de danseur parfaitement entraînés, les deux capitaines faisaient à présent face à cet espada.

Sans demander son reste, Tsubaki quitta les bâtiments de la huitième division et prit sur sa droit, courant à toute jambe.

OoOoOoOoO

À bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta finalement à un carrefour, pour reprendre son souffle. Elle constata également qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Partout autour d'elle, de violents combats faisaient rage. Chacun se battait pour protéger de Seireiteï ! Chaque shinigami se donnait à fond. Et elle, elle fuyait... Mais la peur la paralysait, la rendant plus faible qu'un bébé... Pourquoi avoir si peur ? À quoi avaient servit tous ses entraînements si au final, elle restait à rien faire d'autre qu'à fuir comme une lâche... ?

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par une attaque, tout prêt d'elle. Le temps qu'elle cherche des yeux la source, une nouvelle attaque arriva, mais cette fois-ci, en plein sur elle. Incapable de bouger, c'est une autre personne qui s'interposa entre elle et ce nouvel ennemi.

Après avoir ré ouvert ses yeux, elle reconnu alors un autre de ses entraîneurs.

« Tôshirô... murmura-t-elle

-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya ! Répondit-il, agacé.

Il avait dégainé son zampakutô et fixait sérieusement l'espada qui leur faisait face.

Celui-ci ne bougeait plus, prêché sur un mur. Sa tenu surprit Tsubaki. Une sorte de veste, couvrant une grande partie de son visage, mais laissant une trop grande partie de son buste à l'air libre.

Ses cheveux blond en bataille laissait trois petites tresses tomber sur ses épaules et dans son dos et faisait contraste avec sa peau basanée. Contrairement à tous les autre espada que Tsubaki avait rencontrer, celui-ci était une femme. Elle fixait d'ailleurs le petit capitaine de son regard vert bouteille.

-Tia Halibel, troisième espada... commença alors le capitaine Hitsugaya, ayant parfaitement apprit la composition de l'ennemi avec les informations qu'ils avaient réussi à collecter.

-Hitsugaya Tôshirô, capitaine de la dixième division... murmura alors l'espada, montrant alors qu'eux aussi s'étaient renseigné sur l'ennemi.

Tsubaki n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, écoutant attentivement l'échange entre les deux futurs adversaires.

-Quitte ce lieu immédiatement Tsubaki ! Ordonna alors le petit capitaine, ses yeux turquoise toujours sur son ennemi.

-Mais...

-Et ne discute pas ! La coupa-t-il, avant de poursuivre, tout en s'élançant vers Halibel.

D'un geste, il libéra alors son zampakutô

-Sōten ni zase, Hyôrinmaru (_Assied-toi sur les cieux glacés)_

Rapidement, l'air ambiant avait refroidit, à l'image du zampakutô de Tôshirô.

Sans avoir bouger d'un millimètre, Tsubaki observait ce début de combat, fermement décidée à ne plus fuir. Combien de fois encore allaient-ils la protéger ? N'était-elle pas le petit espoir de la Soul Society ? Alors quoi ? Pourquoi fuir encore ? Et pour aller où ? Sous la protection de qui ?

Non... C'était terminée le temps où elle fuyait comme une peureuse, alors que tous le monde se donnait à fond !

Regonflée, elle se lança alors dans la direction d'un reiatsu ennemi, bien décidée à leur montrer à tous à quel point elle avait progressé !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Alors? Assez d'action? Ou pas? Dites moi tous! J'ai essayer d'intégrer quelques espadas à l'histoire, pour les fans! :-)

Prochain chapitre Lundi prochain (Parce que le dimanche, c'est plus possible! )

Bonne semaine

TiteOshun


	15. Ichimaru Gin

**Note de l'auteur:**

Chapitre 15 en ligne! Petit chapitre centré sur un petit duo que j'aime bien!

Bonne lecture! :-)

* * *

***Ichimaru Gin***

De l'autre côté du Seiteiteï, un pan de mur vola en éclat, après l'impacte d'une lame. Ayant habillement esquivé cette attaque, le shinimagi s'arrêta sur un toit, ses yeux bleu nuit ne quittant pas une seule seconde ceux de son adversaire. Celui-ci affichait d'ailleurs son célèbre sourire narquois, content d'enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur son ancien collègue.

« Je vous ai connu en meilleure forme par le passé, capitaine Kuchiki ! Commença alors le traître, Ichimaru Gin

Choisissant de ne pas répondre à cette remarque, le noble capitaine décida d'accélérer les choses, afin de mettre un terme à ces échanges de débutant. Il sortit son zampakutô, le positionna devant son visage, et prononça d'une vois clame :

-Shire, Senbonzakura ! _(Disperse-toi )_

L'instant d'après, sa lame effrita et de nombreuses petites pétales de fleur de cerisier entourèrent les deux hommes.

-Oh, échauffement terminé alors ?

Toujours sans répondre, les lames du noble capitaine s'abattirent sur l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division. Celui-ci utilisa le shunpo pour esquiver et contre attaqua aussitôt après. Mais sa puissante attaque s'écrasa sur un mur de pétale rose.

De nombreuses autre attaques de ce genre se passèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux shinigamis ne cède l'avantage à l'autre. Mais peu à peu, Byakuya sentait que son épaule le faisait de nouveau souffrir, bien que c'était supportable. Il évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait de bouger les bras, utilisant juste son esprit pour diriger ses lames, mais Gin faisait preuve d'une grande vitesse et très vite, il dut lever son bras droit, afin d'accélérer la vitesse de ses attaques. Et, par obligation et afin de maintenir un minimum de contrôles, il utilisa son bras gauche, supportant en même temps la douleur qui lui causa ce geste.

Bien qu'il le dissimilait, le traître se souvenait parfaitement de l'endroit où il avait blessé le capitaine, un mois plus tôt. Il se servit alors de cette information à son avantage et multipliait les attaques à la gauche de son adversaire, le forçant à utiliser le plus souvent possible son bras blessé.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus la douleur était de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. Et c'était une ultime attaque et un ultime mouvement du bras qui eut raison de la volonté du capitaine de la sixième division. Il grimaça et se déconcentra juste un ou deux secondes. Mais ce fut amplement suffisant pour Gin qui en profita et envoya dans le décors son ancien collègue, à l'aide d'un sort de kidô.

Satisfait de lui même, il se tenait debout, fixant le capitaine Kuchiki qui peina à se relever, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Me voilà bien déçu capitaine... Vous m'aviez habitué à mieux par le passé...

-Vous arrogance n'a d'égal que votre lâcheté, Ichimaru !

-De si vilain mots sortant d'une bouche aussi noble que la votre. »

Choisissant une nouvelle fois de ne pas répondre à ses provocations, Byakuya ne put que constater la lame de son adversaire, juste au dessus de lui, prête à mettre fin à sa vie. Une main sur son zampakutô, le noble capitaine ne comptait pas se laisser faire et s'apprêta à contrer cette attaque et à répondre comme il se devait.

Affichant toujours ce sourire mauvais, Gin était plus que fier de lui, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à terminée son geste, il fut arrêter par un reiatsu familier, captant toute son attention. Son sourire avait disparut et seul un murmure se fit entendre d'entre ses lèvres :

« Ran... »

OoOoOoOoO

À quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, le long d'un reste de mur, coincé entre la pierre et la lame froide d'un katana, une shinigami essayait tant bien que mal de ralentir sa respiration. La froid de la lame contre sa gorge empêchait tous mouvement de sa part. Un fin fil de sang coulait de sa tête le long de son visage fin et pâle, contournant une mèche rousse, plaqué par la sueur contre son front.

L'arrancars semblait fier de sa prise. Après tous, il avait la vie d'un vice-capitaine entre ses griffes et un large sourire illuminait son visage. S'il savait seulement qu'il était pas moins le dixième arrancars à se battre contre le vice-capitaine Matsumoto. Les neuf autres avaient déjà été envoyé en enfers. Mais ce genre de détail n'intéressait pas l'arrancars, trop fier de sa prise ! C'était Aizen-sama qui allait être content ! Et bien sur, si on lui demandait, il répondrait qu'il n'avait pas gagné parce qu'il avait trouvé la shinigami fatiguée après son dernier combat et qu'il en avait profité ! Non, il dira qu'elle était en pleine forme et qu'il avait malgré tous gagné le duel !

Éblouit par son propre orgueil, il ne sentit pas la présence d'une personne derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une lame toute aussi froide que la sienne le transperça de part en part. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et de voir qui avait oser le tuer par derrière. La dernière vision de son existence fut alors le visage en colère et très sérieux de celui qu'il croyait de son côté.

« I...Ichimaru-sama... Pour...Quoi... ? »

Il s'écroula alors à terre avant de disparaître en fines particules.

Un court silence suivit alors. Désormais libérée de sa prison, Rangiku fixait sans bouger son ami d'enfance.

Il n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux argentés semblait toujours aussi doux et l'envie d'y glisser sa main était toujours présente. Le cœur de la pauvre jeune femme était sur le point de céder. Que dire ? Que faire ? Le remercier ? Ou tenter de l'arrêter ?

Gin de bougeait pas non plus, rassuré de voir que Rangiku était saine et sauve. Heureusement qu'il l'avait sentit... Heureusement qu'il avait put partit de son combat contre le capitaine Kuchiki... Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas... Morte... Son cœur se serra également à cette pensée. Et maintenant ? Depuis qu'il avait choisit de suivre Aizen, il avait fait de Rangiku son ennemi...

« Pourquoi ?

La voix de son amie le sortit de ses pensées. Le fixant de ses yeux bleu, la vice-capitaine attendait une réponse.

-Pourquoi ? ! insista la jeune femme.

Toujours silencieux, Gin ne bougeait plus, ayant parfaitement comprit le véritable sens de la question de Rangiku.

Se redressant péniblement à l'aide du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée, Rangiku sentait déjà l'arrivé imminente de ses larmes. Depuis sa trahison, elle voulait savoir... Pourquoi ? Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait de se retrouver de nouveau face à lui, son silence l'insupportait ! Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait savoir pourquoi son ami d'enfance avait choisit de se retourner contre la nation qui les avait accueillit, elle et lui, dans leurs rangs... Après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu au Rukongaï, comment avait-il pu la trahir... ? Pour quelle raison ?

Finalement, l'ex-capitaine esquiva un sourire dont il avait le secret et répondit

-Parce que !

Serrant la dents, La shinigami sortit sont zampakutô et se précipita vers son ami d'enfance, bien décidé à le mettre aux arrêts et à avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Commença alors un combats entre les deux amis, inégale et désespéré. Aveuglée par l'incompréhension et la tristesse, les attaques de Rangiku n'étaient pas précises et puissantes. Elle semblait juste frapper dans le vide. De son côté, Gin esquivait habillement chaque coup de son adversaire, ne répondant pas à ses attaques. Il conservait son sourire mais dans son esprit, il cherchait un moyen de la calmer et de l'éloigner... Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre... Elle ne le laisserait pas faire s'il lui disait tout... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer maintenant, si près du but... Pas même pour elle...

Et sans prévenir, il se précipita sur elle, profitant de son état de détresse et la frappa dans la ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la vice-capitaine de la dixième division ne perde connaissance. La rattrapant dans ses bras, Gin murmura alors

-Un jour tu sauras tous, je te le promet... »

La prenant dans ses bras, il l'emmena dans les quartiers de la dixième division actuellement désert et la déposa sur son lit. Après un dernier regard, il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut.

OoOoOoOoO

_Allongée par terre, ne bougeant plus, une âme était en train de s'éteindre. Autour, le vent soufflait des nuages de poussière, dans ce paysage désolé et sec. Le calme régnait en maître partout. _

_Respirant difficilement, des yeux bleu fatiguées fixait le vide. La douleur était insupportable mais les forces l'avaient quitté depuis longtemps... Ses jambes refuseraient de la porter ailleurs de toute façon. Et pour aller où ? Un nouveau grondement sourde se mêla au souffle du vent. La faim... Une sensation horrible, que cette petite fille ne pensait pas ressentir un jour... Et pourtant, c'était bien à cause de ça qu'elle était là, allongée par terre, certaine de mourir avant la fin de cette journée._

_Son esprit commençait à se déconnecter de la réalité quand soudain une odeur sucré lui chatouilla les narines. Refaisant peu à peu surface, elle entendit alors une voix, celle d'un enfant._

_« Mange »_

_Levant les yeux vers cette source, le visage souriant un enfant lui tendant quelque chose s'imprima aussitôt dans son esprit. _

_-Toi aussi ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors, d'une voix faible, presque perdu dans sa gorge._

_-Oui, moi aussi. Lui répondit l'enfant._

_De beaux cheveux argentée encadrait son visage et un large sourire décorait le tout. _

_Faiblement, elle ouvrit la main et reçue dans la paume ce fruit sécher à l'odeur sucré._

_-Ichimaru Gin. Reprit alors le petit garçon. Enchanté de te connaître. »_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une larmes coulait le long de son visage, sur ses tempes, pour finir sa course dans ses cheveux roux. Reconnaissant sa division, Rangiku de bougeait pas, se souvenant de sa rencontre avec l'ex-capitaine Ichimaru... Pourquoi avait-elle échoué ? Non seulement elle ne l'avait arrêté et en plus elle n'avait même pas les réponses à ses questions... Les choses ne se sont pas vraiment passé comme elle l'aurait voulu finalement...

Un soupir s'échappa alors de ses lèvres, alors que d'autre larmes s'étaient invitées à leurs tour sur les traces de la première.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et voilà! Petit chapitre court et mignon!

Réponse à la review de Lisa:

"Oui, je suis contente que Tsubaki ne soit pas une Mary-Sue, j'ai tous fais pour! ^^ Merci pour ta review"

Rendez vous lundi prochain pour la suite!

à bientôt

TiteOshun


End file.
